<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hazbin Hotel: Magne Inferno by ThatImperialGuy101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136186">Hazbin Hotel: Magne Inferno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatImperialGuy101/pseuds/ThatImperialGuy101'>ThatImperialGuy101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel: Magne Inferno Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Beware! Chapter 3 has very offensive stuff!, Biblical Reinterpretation, Charlie becomes badass, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Deal with a Devil, Envy Ring Is inspired by Bioshock, Episode 1 happens before the Pilot, Exorcists essentially are Space Marines Of W40k, Expanded Universe, Extermination | Purge (Hazbin Hotel), F/F, F/M, Heaven &amp; Hell, Heaven vs Hell, Heaven's and Hell's Portrayal are neutral, Historical Characters - Freeform, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inferno References (La Divina Commedia | The Divine Comedy - Dante Alighieri), Inspired by Fanfiction, Lucifer Magne is based off Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV series), M/M, Multi, Nazi Demons (Satanists), Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Racism, Platonic Relationships, Politics, References to Paradise Lost, Religious Conflict, Satan Is "God" Of Hell, Sci-Fi Heaven, Sibling Bonding, Slavery Of Imps, Story Arc, Wonderland is Hell's Wild West, long fic, wordbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatImperialGuy101/pseuds/ThatImperialGuy101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day has come for Charlie Magne to leave her home and follow her dream: to open a new establishment where Sinners can be redeemed: Happy Hotel.</p><p>However, not soon after her departure, Charlie's controversial dream caused Lucifer's title of "High King of Hell" to be questioned by other Kings of Hell's Rings, while Dark Lord of Hell: The Devil himself watches Charlie's project with "great interest". </p><p>Fearing for Charlie's safety against "True Devil". Lucifer Magne, now without any choices left, ventures beyond Hell to form a secret pact with Heaven in the hopes that Heaven will occupy Devil's attention while Lucifer himself deals with Happy Hotel's problem. </p><p>Yet...if only Lucifer could foresee that by allying with Heaven, he will shape Charlie's true destiny: to become Lucifera Magne II: The Messiah Of Hell.</p><p>(Inspired by Hazbin Hotel: Journey To The Light's Ideas and Concepts)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor &amp; Alastor's Father, Alastor &amp; Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, Lucifer Magne &amp; Eve Primis, Satan/The Devil/Sin (Unholy Trinity)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel: Magne Inferno Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. As Above, So Bellow (Episode 1: Prologue)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All characters from the Hazbin Hotel belong to the Vivziepop. I'm just a fan of her work.</p><p>Feel free to comment, review, or just in general, if you want to hang out, let me know. Hope you enjoy my story. </p><p>P.S: This story's writing quality might be worse compared to other's fics. My English is not that good, but I will try to improve it as I write this story. If you have any advice and et.c, feel free to share it with me, I take every constructive criticism.</p><p>P.S.S: I recommend reading Lucifer Magne's lines in Tom Ellis's voice (The Actor who plays Lucifer Morningstar in TV series). Believe me, it's more awesome that way!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Episode 1: Prologue</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>December 23, 2019, AD (7 days before the Extermination), 4:21 PM.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"The best thing to do is to always follow your greatest desire." - Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV series)</p><hr/><p>It is finally here. The day Lucifer Magne himself feared has finally come. "Extermination day?" Pfft, it is nothing compared to what today is. Even "Banishment's Day" for Lucifer was a child's play.</p><p>"What's so scary about this day then?" Some sinners might ask their king. To which Lucifer would slaughter them for even daring to ask that kind of question. They would not understand. Sinners would never understand how even fallen angels have fears.</p><p>Yet the answer is straightforward: Today is the day when Charlie, after spending all her childhood in Magne's compound, is finally moving out.</p><p>Forever</p><p>...</p><p>Okay, that is far-fetched for Lucifer's own tastes. But still, it is "heartbreaking."</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>The Pentagram City's outskirts, The Magne Compound</strong> </em>
</p><p>The King of Hell walked back and forth near Charlie's room, waiting in his "infinite patience" for his daughter to finish packing her things. A few times, Lucifer pressed his ear against her door to overhear what she is doing. Some random words and on some occasions: "Razzle/Dazzle, not here!" came from his daughter. And that is all.</p><p> </p><p>He would have entered the room and aided her without any problem. But Lucifer avoided Charlie's presence like a Beelzebub's plague. He could not bear seeing her face, knowing she is leaving him. Lucifer was afraid this day would come sooner than he would expect. Initially, he thought "one month" is a long time. But time is on God's side. He did not prepare for all of this. Now that it is finally here, he is paying the price for "lack of vision."</p><p> </p><p>With Lilith being busy with her concerts, Lucifer is the only one who takes the toll of pain. It is odd how his "heart" is beating in rapid motion. Never he thought he would be that nervous in all his existence. Maybe it is the realization he was a bad father, but he was unsure in a complete sense. "Guilt" is a slippery slope for the King of Pride. Yet the more he thought about it, the more he keeps remembering that specific moment he had with Uriel. Especially the question she had on him:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Lucifer, do you hate your father?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh, Uriel. It is hilarious how your question sealed your brother's faith. Ultimately, all he desired was answers. All those years since that unfaithful day. Lucifer did not have a chance to know why. When the Almighty Holy Father announced his plans of creation Earth and Heaven. Lucifer's excitement risen like a Morning Star he is. Compare him now, and back then, his excitement was that of to his daughter: So bright, So charming, So naive. And So foolish.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer continued to be that way for the entire God's creation, despite not knowing what his dad was doing. No one from his siblings possessed any idea what their dad's project was all about. Nobody dared to question why God, exhausting himself out of sudden. Pretty ironic, considering their dad loved any criticism.</p><p> </p><p>Six days would pass before the "premier attraction" began: the creation of Adam, Lilith, and Eve. The news of their "birth" arrived in a rapid motion for Lucifer. Oh, boy! These three raised some noise for Angels. Morning Star expected to see Adam and Lilith with Eve as something of God's image: beautiful and majestic. But nope: They did not have any wings and powers of angels. He admitted they were attractive...ironic considering one of them will become his wife.</p><p> </p><p>Yet he still felt odd from all of this. Lucifer did not understand why his dad created the "lesser beings." Why not just make them angels? What is the purpose? Why did God need them? All these questions Lucifer himself addressed to his dad. And what Lucifer got in return?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Have patience, my son. Everything will make sense in the end."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>And that was Lucifer's downfall. History seems to repeat over and over. First, it was him. Now it's Charlie's turn.</p><p> </p><p>"What got into your head, sweetie belle?" Lucifer wondered to himself.</p><p> </p><p>This whole "redemption of sinners" project Charlie believes felt...laughable to him. Normally, he should be proud of Charlie for taking a big step towards fulfilling her dreams. But he can't tell if the idea of redemption it's part of her "angelic side" or rather the (AHA, gotcha, father!) move for doing nothing on his part.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie has seen the first years of annual exterminations by Heaven way back then. She got confused about how sudden it was. Hell, Limbo and Heaven existed peacefully for the most part. Pretty obvious Lucifer was the one whom she will inquire him first what happened.</p><p> </p><p>But he dismissed her questions. Despite being a 200+ years old demon, Charlie is still not "prepared" for these topics. No need to pollute her mind with Heaven's shit. Yet Charlie sure as shit inherited a lot from him, stubbornness included. She would not have him slipped that easily. And so, their topics of "Exterminations" developed into a cycle of:</p><ol>
<li>Her Questions turned into more questions.</li>
<li>More Questions into demand for an explanation</li>
<li>Demand for an explanation into "Do, something, dad!"</li>
<li>"Do something, dad!" finally to "Fine, I will find my solution!"</li>
</ol><p>He laughed at it. He thought his daughter was overreacting from all of this. But who really can accuse her? Charlie's mind is full of rainbows and no logic whatsoever. She always did and always will be...and she played him like a fool.</p><p> </p><p>Nearly a month ago. Charlie managed to convince Seviathan to sell his half-ownership of that rundown Casino. It was a surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one. Anything to leave Leviathan's dynasty in shame is music to his ears. But Charlie did it. She purchased a fucking hotel! All by herself! Lucifer underestimated his little girl's abilities. Now he must pay for his foolishness.</p><p> </p><p>"Always take too long," Lucifer mumbled. He tipped-toed towards Charlie's door and knocked it with his cane. He could have done with his hand but oh well, lazy to do that. "Charlie, My sweetie belle! I know I have the entire eternity to stand here, but could you please hurry up! Your girlfriend keeps nagging me!" He lied, all he wanted was for Charlie to leave already. It would be easier for him to cope.</p><p> </p><p>"A little more, dad." The muffed voice replied through the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer hummed in acknowledgment. At the minimum it is something. But in all seriousness, how he is going to ease up the tension? It is fucking tickles his nerves.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait a minute...of course!" Lucifer thought to himself. How could he not realize this earlier?</p><p> </p><p>The King of Hell cleared his throat and suck fresh air. He then leaned closer to Charlie's door. "And make sure you have everything. The toothbrush as well, no reason to exist without it, my rosy sweetheart!"</p><p> </p><p>"Daaad!" Charlie groaned in playful protest. "Do you think I'm going to forget it?"</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong with me stating it?" Lucifer smiled widely, shrugging his arms. "Here in Hell. One must keep his teeth in decent shape..."</p><p> </p><p>To prove his point. Lucifer summoned a compact mirror to check his fangs. He smiled to see how bright and beautiful they are. "Take an example from your old-timer here. How I'm going to mock your Uncle Beelzebub the next time I see him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uhhh...Inform him to take a bath?" Charlie suggested.</p><p> </p><p>"... Nah, too obvious. You must think further, my dear". Lucifer snickered. Credit where credit is due. At least Charlie's humor improves a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Dunno..." It is the sole thing he overheard from her before it became silent.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer realized she lost interest in their little game. And so, he heaved a deep sigh and unsummoned his mirror. Father damn you, Charlie. Why you must make everything dreaded for your own "apple" daddy. The atmosphere at the current moment feels like he is getting banished a second time.</p><p> </p><p>He now fully understands what his dad felt about him back then. Poetry at its finest.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, Charlie. Only if you knew how blessed this forsaken old angel is with you. Your birth is like a mortal fairy tale: many times, he and Lilith tried...no avail. They both knew it would not be possible. Yet they have tried. It was not fair Leviathan has grandchildren. Even that "Fucker-who-is-responsible-for-everything" has his kid. Though his "child" is a product of rape...but it still counts...allegedly.</p><p> </p><p>And the things he had to do to conceive Charlie was shameful. He swears if he is going to see him again. He will rip and tear-</p><p>Oh, right.</p><p>Lucifer struck his forehead as a new realization hit him. With the whole "Hotel" thingy. He completely forgot about the promise he made for Lilith. His wife kept nagging him about it for the entire month, and he still, every, forget it. It is no secret that Lilith and Lucifer are cursed and cannot have children. It is a generous gift straight from Lucifer's daddy. Fucking prick!</p><p> </p><p>And now that Charlie is leaving. Perhaps it would be a great time to tell her about him.</p><p>
  <strong>*Knob click*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, shit!"</p><p> </p><p>In panic, Lucifer dropped his cane by accident. It was late for him to attain it, so he had to improvise. Lucifer turned away from Charlie's door and stared at the wall, whistling some random tune to avoid raising suspicion. He could hear Charlie giggled at Razzle and Dazzle for their enthusiasm for wheeling the heaviest suitcases. Charlie then stopped as she detected her dad...who stares at the wall for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>"Dad?"</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer, in all enthusiasm, turned to her, sporting a broad smile. "Why HELLO there, Charlotte! Nice weather, isn't it?" He tried leaning against the end table but accidentally hit the vase, causing it to break by an impact. "Whoops! How clumsy-"</p><p> </p><p>He stopped when out of a sudden, a literal "spirit" left from the vase. It looked around, noticed Lucifer, and shouted "FREEDOM" before it flew through the ceiling. The King of Hell elevated his eyebrows, he did not remember forcing someone...ah, not that significant right now.</p><p> </p><p>"How convenient. I completely forgot about it. Well, shit happens! By the way, do you know what that vase has in common with me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Umm...clumsiness?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nope, we're both fallen....get it?" Lucifer laughed with a nervous tone in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Riiiight..." Charlie slowly nodded, still confused. "But why you were staring at the wall, dad?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why shouldn't I?" Lucifer boasted, raising his finger to jab at the specific patterns on the glowing wall. "This wall resembles my inner nature, my cupcake. Look at these red waves. It's like a burning passion I harbour for you and your mom."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay...then why your cane is on the floor?" She indicated her finger at it.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I-I-I was TESTING THE GRAVITY! There was a guy, I think. He was called Isaac, who invented gravity or some shit. He was mortal, and you cannot trust mortals with their inventions and apples. Therefore, I had to investigate it myself!"</p><p> </p><p>"But what it had to do-"</p><p> </p><p>"Itakeityouready?" Lucifer halted her. He once more smiled widely.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Oh, right! Yeah, I'm ready." Charlie nods, smiling back. She turned around for Lucifer to check her rucksack. "I even have my old badges from school."</p><p> </p><p>"Good...but are you sure you prepared enough, my dear? Things might get ugly, you know." He playfully nudged Charlie.</p><p> </p><p>"Like what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Like~thesuddenattack from Luci-Dad!" Charlie did not have a chance to ask when Lucifer bombarded her with tickles.</p><p> </p><p>"Dad, S-TO-haha-PIT!" Charlie tried to resist, but not soon, she fell laughs, occasionally asking him to stop. Razzle and Dazzle looked at each other in a worried expression as their tiny arms are getting tired.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer then stopped and raised his hands in the air and proclaiming. "And that's why you must never open your defenses, Charlotte Magne!"</p><p> </p><p>"And tickling me was necessary to prove me that?" Charlie moaned in protest, in fact, she really wanted more.</p><p> </p><p>"Sugar, I'm Lucifer Bloody Morningstar. It is my part to mingle my fingers with others. Did you know me and Lilith-"</p><p> </p><p>"Dad!" Charlie showed her palms as a signal to stop. "You told me many times."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, pumpkin. I sometimes forget." Lucifer admitted as his expression turned neutral. He feels like he wasted all his "dad" cards. He looked back to where the entrance of their compound is. With no ideas left, he finally accepted it was over. "I think we should go. Your girlfriend probably murdered our driver."</p><p> </p><p>Charlie gasped, realizing her own clumsiness. "Oh, my dolphins, you're right, pa! Could you please take my suitcase and help Razzle and Dazzle? I'm going to check on Vaggie!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure thing" He took her suitcase.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Dad!" Charlie gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and rushed to the outside, leaving her dad with Razzle and Dazzle. Lucifer then switched his attention to two goats. When they saw Lucifer's grin at them, they made squeaking noises as a sign of help.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, you don't, slackers. I created both of you to do Charlie's bidding. Speaking of which!" The king of Hell tossed Charlie's suitcase on top of the heaviest ones, making both Razzle and Dazzle squeak more in protest. "Prepared for trouble and I made it double. Now chop-chop and of to the limousine!" He clapped his hand and pointed his finger to the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>The two reanimated dolls with all remaining strength on them start to slowly but surely limping towards the entrance. Lucifer hasn't followed them yet. He seized his cane and waited patiently for Two Dolls to leave the mansion first. Only then, he, in a slow manner, walked to the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped at the door frame and leaned his shoulder against it. He stared at a girl-soon-to-be-woman who is talking with a moth demon. Lucifer cannot tell what Charlie is saying from here. He can presume she is in all her typical enthusiasm, expressing how she and Vaggie could fulfill their dreams. His guess would solidify when Vaggie hugged his daughter, followed by a passionate kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Razzle and Dazzle would make their way to their master. In the end, though, they both gave up, and Charlie's suitcases collapsed on them. Charlie would gasp in fear, while Vaggie shook her head and decided to assist the dolls. Only after Vaggie grabbed their suitcases from toys, Lucifer would make a move again.</p><p> </p><p>"Dad!" Charlie called out. "I kindly asked you to aid them!"</p><p> </p><p>"And I DID!" Lucifer proudly exclaimed, stopping near the toy plushies. "But Razzle and Dazzle are heroes the Hell doesn't deserve. To impress you, they begged me to give them my suitcase to prove they're the greatest servants. Isn't it right, boys?"</p><p> </p><p>Razzle and Dazzle bit their lips in fear. Their creator put them now in an uncomfortable position.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Charlie knelt to her toys. "You did all of it just to impress me?"</p><p> </p><p>They looked back at Lucifer, asking with their stare for permission, to tell the truth. Lucifer, in response, titled his head and gave them an "I'm going to cleave your heads off if you don't cooperate" glare. The message was clear. So, they nodded to Charlie with all power they had.</p><p> </p><p>"Awww...you're the best, Razzle and Dazzle!" Charlie gave them a sincere hug. As a bonus for "heroism", she reached for her rucksack to give them her baked cupcakes. Pretty obvious, Razzle and Dazzle ate them in seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Meantime, Vaggie packed all the suitcases into the limousine's trunk and returned to them. "I packed everything, hon. I think it's time...you know." Vaggie laid her hand on Charlie's shoulder. It is at least she can do for her. The following part will be difficult.</p><p> </p><p>"Right...thanks, Vaggie." Charlie stood on her feet and glared at her dad. "So... I guess it's then?"</p><p> </p><p>"It would seem so..." Lucifer smiled weakly.</p><p> </p><p>They both stood there, staring at each other with no one dared to say something first. Prior, Lucifer wanted to get rid of her and now stretches the time for the sake of her keeping here longer. Vaggie felt her presence not required. Sometimes, she needs leaving Charlie alone for better sake...and it is one of those moments.</p><p> </p><p>"I... I will wait for you in the limousine." Vaggie whispered, grabbing Charlie's rucksack. The moth demon glared at Razzle and Dazzle and gently gestured them to follow her inside.</p><p> </p><p>Which now leads to Charlie and Lucifer all by themselves.</p><p> </p><p>"Was it...was it like this when you were banished?" Her lips start to quiver.</p><p> </p><p>"More or less." Lucifer shrugged. "Didn't have the time to say proper goodbyes to Gabriel and Uriel."</p><p> </p><p>Charlie nodded without saying anything further about it. A brief pause followed before she heaved a deep sigh. 'I will miss you.' She starts to sniff.</p><p> </p><p>"I know..." Lucifer laid his hand on Charlie's shoulder in comfort. "There is one more thing I want to do before you leave. But first, close your eyes, hon."</p><p> </p><p>Charlie obliged and closed her eyes. She could hear her dad summoned something, which sparked her interest.</p><p> </p><p>"Now open them." His voice sounded smooth as ever.</p><p> </p><p>She cautiously opened her eyes and gasped when she saw her dad's genuine surprise. Lucifer holds a pink-colored tuxedo jacket: one of his worn tuxedos he used to wear back in the 1800s.</p><p> </p><p>"But that's yours, dad..." Charlie whispered with weak objection. Her face reddened as tears start to trail down her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"And now it's yours..." He replied gently, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer then gestured to turn her around, Charlie did not hesitate and complied. Her father gently pulled his tuxedo over her. He turned her back to him and completely buttoned all the buttons. "Fit's you perfectly, my morning star..." He corrected her bow tie and laid his hands on her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>At long last, Lucifer embraced his daughter with all passion. Charlie held on almost all day, trying to think only about her hotel project. Yet never thought her dad would be capable of piercing her heart. And it broke her. Charlie began crying feebly to his neck, sobbing in a few instances. He caressed her back to soothe her down but to no avail. Lucifer, on the other side, remained calm. But even he is at the edge. It would be better for both to finish.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer let go of her completely, much to Charlie's dismay. He advanced and fling open the limousine's door, gesturing her to take a seat. Charlie fully understood, so she did not object. She weakly made her way to the limousine, stopping to give one final glare at her dad.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you."</p><p> </p><p>"Goodbye, my princess. And remember:<em> don't take shit from other demon</em>s. Advice to live by here in Pentagram." Lucifer nodded and gave her a weak smile. </p><p> </p><p>Lucifer closed the door and walked to the front, where the driver is waiting. "You know the drill, Helltaker. Take them to the Happy Casino. And drive carefully."</p><p> </p><p>The Helltaker is a buff, muscular man. He wears a red shirt and a white suit jacket and pants, with a red flower in his lapel. Rumors speculate that Helltaker decided to venture down into Hell to build a demon harem. And that failed spectacularly, but Lucifer grew to like him. He is very docile, loyal, and makes the best pancakes in the entire Pentagram City. So, he took him as a personal limo driver for Charlie, Lilith, and himself. Who said Lucifer could not be charitable?</p><p> </p><p>"Always, my lord." Helltaker put his circular sunglasses on and ignited the engines.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer backed off and returned to where Charlie and Vaggie are. He raised his hand as a sign of final goodbye. Sadly, Charlie did not have a chance to see it as she cried into Vaggie's neck. The Magne Guards opened the main gates. The limousine began to move slowly towards the gate. Only then did the window open and Charlie looked out, holding a handkerchief to her nose.</p><p> </p><p>"I promise you, dad. <strong>*Sniff*</strong> Everyone deserves a second chance for the inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow! You just have to believe it!"</p><p> </p><p>Passing the gate, the limousine turned left and disappeared from Lucifer's field of vision. It is over.</p><p>
  <em>Old Era ended.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>New is on Horizon.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer just stood here. He did not even move an inch when they left. Only the mild breeze played with his coat as he stared at the main gate. The king of Hell finally lost the fight with his inner demon. He shed a single tear, which trailed slowly on his cheek, the first tear since his banishment. Lucifer wiped his tear and took a careful glance at his wet finger. Then he remembered everything.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>"Your crimes against Adam and Eve will go unpunished, my son. I'm sorry...but you must leave."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer's expression tightened, then turned into full anger as he understood the irony:</p><p>
  <em>Charlie questioned her dad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like Lucifer questioned his own dad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They both left their home because of this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Lucifer never was clouded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Charlie?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucifer's own dad did it to her!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer returned to the Magne mansion and went up to the second floor, going through a small corridor and straight into his bedroom. He flung the balcony doors and stopped, looking up.</p><p> </p><p>"YOU!" He pointed his finger at a distant planet with a halo on it. "I know you can hear me, so don't even try to ignore me! Charlie was the only soul I love here in Hell. And you, by your influence, trashed her mind with your "salvation" bullshit!"</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer took a breath for a second. "I hope you're so damn happy you are leaving your granddaughter to fend for herself! So, fuck you, you pathetic old sack of shit! Hope, my mom divorces your fucking nonexistent ass!" His rant ended with him kicking the beach chair. Lucifer inhaled and exhaled, as he stared into Heaven.</p><p>Nothing happened...</p><p>Fucking Dad! Lucifer should have known...He should have known he would "Intervene"...he should have been stricter with Charlie.  It is a good thing her idea will fail...there is no way it will succeed...we all dammed for eternity...and that's the end of it. But what if she will succeed...No! No! <strong><em>NO! </em></strong>She is the "Antichrist". She cannot be...it cannot be...</p><hr/><p>"I really need to take my mind off from all of this." Lucifer stroked his forehead, thinking of something that might make him occupied.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>
  <strong>Scotch. </strong>
</p><p>OF COURSE!</p><p>Lucifer smiled brightly as he thought about his alcohol. Forgetting just about everything. He left his bedroom and went back to the first floor, whistling the Levan Polka tune. After passing through the living room, Lucifer entered the kitchen and surveyed the surroundings for a specific cabinet.</p><p> </p><p>"Here you are, my beauty!" He stroked the surface of the cabinet. It was one of his special cabinets: it contains a collection of many alcohols from all over hell: from the Pentagram to Wonderland and even Good Old Limbo.</p><p> </p><p>Giggling, Lucifer opened the door and was shocked. One of his favorite whiskeys from Caïna is missing. <em>Someone stole his vampiric whiskey! </em>Speaking of which. it is weird how Vampire Demons can make the best alcohol from the entire Hell. Last time, he heard Caïna is in prohibition-era with anything "blood-related." But that is not important. The only thing important is SOMEONE STOLE HIS SCOTCH!</p><p> </p><p>"Wait a minute!" Lucifer put his hand to his forehead, considering options.</p><p> </p><p>If Charlie does not drink, Lilith doesn't care for his liver, and Helltaker doesn't know what this means ...</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you little hideous snake!" cursed Lucifer, now realizing the truth.</p><p> </p><p>He then returned to the living room, checking every corner. There he found a small box labeled "Do Not Disturb." He kicked the box, followed by his "COMFORTABLE ENOUGH?" comment.</p><p> </p><p>"OUCH!" A snake's head emerged from a hole in a box. He looked up and frowned at Lucifer. "Always nice to see your gloomy face, dear brother. The fuck you want?" The Green Snake rolled his eyes. Just what he needs right now.</p><p> </p><p>"You stole the liquor from me, you sack of shit. And judging how a garden is still not tended, I guess you had a damn hard job today."</p><p> </p><p>"I-it's Septicemia...If I overdo it, I get a relapse. It's very serious-"</p><p> </p><p>"Get out of the box!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you can be so testy." Serpent grinned when a joke came to his mind. "What do you have, constipation?"</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer, with all his eerie gait, walked over and leaned closer to the Serpent's face. "Guess you're my proof I will never outrun my sins."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! You have become sanctimonious in old age." Serpent deviated away from Lucifer's face. "No wonder Charlie left you, it's like rooming with Dante Inferno's Satan."</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer hit the Serpent right in the head for comparing him with that fucker.</p><p> </p><p>"All right, all right!" Serpent finally got the memo.</p><p> </p><p>The snake opened his box and picked up Caïna's scotch with his tail. Lucifer took it away, proclaiming "Thank you!" before he made his way to the couch and collapsed, sinking into it. He opened the whiskey and poured it down to his cup.</p><p> </p><p>Even in the form of a snake, Serpent fully understands his brother's sour mood. Bid one's farewell with your daughter is a serious thing, even if you are not happy with what she is doing. Lucifer needs a little comfort. Therefore, Serpent slowly crawled towards Lilith's chair, climbed on top of it, and curled up into a ball before looking at his brother.</p><p> </p><p>"OK, tell me; what in Hell's name is wrong with you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off, Serpent". Lucifer growled back, he took a sip of his cup.</p><p> </p><p>Serpent rolled his eyes. There he goes again.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you believe in redemption, Lucifer Magne?" Serpent rolled his eyes. There he goes again. Grumpy old man..." Because I hope and pray to our daddy I will return as an angel so I and Charlie could laugh at you."</p><p> </p><p>"Not you too...There goes another "supporter" of her stupid idea."</p><p> </p><p>"You, Magnes, have always pulled the impossible, Lucifer. 2/3 Angels would agree with me. "</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, please. I had a legitimate reason when it happened. Charlie would never pull the same card. Redemption is a children's fairy tale created by stupid sinners."</p><p> </p><p>"But unlike you, Charlie gets shit done. I mean, she bought this casino with her own money! At the same time: all you did was sit on your pathetic ass in a chair, grieving how everything is not playing by your own rules. "</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer was about to take another sip, but paused, looking at him confusedly when he heard the Serpent's last remark.</p><p> </p><p>"What's your point, Serpent?" He asked. He then still took another shot of whiskey.</p><p> </p><p>"All I'm saying is be damn proud of your daughter. The girl has a dream. As for you: ever since you got kicked out, you only whine, whine and whine. If Lilith did not marry you, I could not imagine what would become of you."</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer lowered his eyes, glaring at his empty cup. Even if Serpent is a "parasite" in Magne Family. He is still very useful, in his useless way. But he is right. If it not for Lilith, he would never even become the prideful King of Hell. Who knows what would happen...perhaps He would have been cast out by <strong>"him"</strong> for the sake of other loyal kings of Hell.</p><p>Or worse...</p><p>"Look at me, Lucifer." The green snake crawled to the table so that Lucifer could see him fully. "You don't hear me bitching how our dad turned me into a snake."</p><p> </p><p>"That's because you're busy making excuses for me to not turn you into a purse." Lucifer pointed out in a sarcastic remark.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sick, Lucifer. It's Septicemia...it's a slow and painful death, my brother."</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer released a breath in annoyance. Serpent still is a bad liar to this day. No wonder he got turned into a snake that easily.</p><p> </p><p>"Evidently, and you're a compulsive liar." Lucifer laughed, feeling getting tipsy.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, my dad told me I'm a "special snake" in this line of job." Serpent showed some humiliation in his tone. Lucifer chuckled at that comment, it's a good thing for Serpent now that Lucifer is cheering up.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." He clumsily nodded. "You never exactly told me what happened after Lilith and I lied to you about the apple."</p><p> </p><p>"Nah!" Serpent waved him off in dismiss. "Nothing special. Michael grabbed me by the throat, send me into Empyrean to our dad. Dad was like: <strong><em>"Why Lucifer and Lilith were in the Garden?"</em></strong> and I was like <em><strong>"It's free real estate, dad." </strong></em>and...and turned me into what you see now."</p><p> </p><p>"That's our pa." Lucifer raised his cup, cursing his name in a quiet tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah...our mom on another side, though...she cried when I lied...I still miss her deeply to this day."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, me too," Lucifer admitted as well.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, he remembered her...Lucifer never could forget her face...he could never in all his existence hate or resent someone like her. Asherah, Lucifer's dearest mother. If you only saw him now...your heart would break into million pieces.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, He never understood how her love for him did not melt to this day. He caused so much damage and still, she loves him to this day. Even one time during the purge, One Exterminator dared to speak with Lucifer. But not to kill or hurt him, but to deliver the message from mother. And to this day, she sends him messages...</p><p>One Day, Mom, One day...</p><p> </p><p>The Green Snake looked at Lucifer, who in his thoughts. He accidentally trailed his eyes on the empty cup and got quite an idea.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what?" Serpent crawled closer, gaining Lucifer's attention. "How about we celebrate for our girl by opening the bottle of the strongest alcohol? Even if you do not agree with Charlie's Project, we could at least celebrate her becoming a woman."</p><p> </p><p>"We should not, Lilith would be pissed."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, please! You're the patriarch of the Magne Family. Just one bottle would not hurt anybody!"</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer hummed to himself, considering the snake's offer further. He can admit it's a tempting idea...Oh, for fuck's sake. The word tempting is inappropriate due to the whole "Garden of Eden" fiasco Serpent caused. But as for alcohol...</p><p> </p><p>"All right, fine! You got the point," Lucifer raised himself and went to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Few minutes flew by and The King would come back with whiskey from "New Rapture" and an additional cup for Serpent.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh, never thought you love Leviathan's stuff." </p><p> </p><p>"I don't." Lucifer placed the whiskey and cup. "But it's one the strongest whiskey around Hell." The king opened the bottle and poured it for him and Serpent.</p><p> </p><p>"So..." Serpent wrapped his tail around the cup and raised it proudly. "A TOAST TO OUR FUTURE QUEEN OF ENTIRE HELL, CHARLOTTE MAGNE. BLESSED ARE THE PEACEMAKERS!"</p><p> </p><p>"For they shall be called the children of God." Lucifer raised his cup, played along. He did not mind as these words are meaningless. Just some fancy quotes the mortals created.</p><p> </p><p>They took a long sip and drank the whole cup to the bottom, ending with a dramatic cup slam to the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, my father. This is some strong shit." Serpent commented, he coughed a bit from the savory taste.</p><p> </p><p>"Leviathan sure knows how to make everything salty." Even Lucifer admitted.</p><p> </p><p>They would stare at their cups for short minutes before they shifted their eyes at each other. Serpent grinned, knowing Lucifer wants it too.</p><p> </p><p>"Another round?"</p><p> </p><p>"Eh...fine!" Lucifer shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>He poured again. They drank to the bottom with no problem.</p><p> </p><p>"How about another?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh...fine!"</p><p> </p><p>They drank the third round.</p><p> </p><p>"Another?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hit me!"</p><p> </p><p>It was Serpent who poured the fourth round for both...And Fifth...And the Sixth...And only after the Seventh, the whiskey bottle was empty.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, we out the booze. WE OUT THE BOOZE!" Serpent screamed.</p><p> </p><p>"NEVER FEAR, LUCI-DAN HAS A SOLUTION!" Lucifer slapped his knees and clumsily raised himself, nearly falling to the table. But he made his way to the kitchen, grabbing as much alcohol he could. And so, it ensued.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>Somewhere in Pentagram Outskirts</strong> </em>
</p><p>"NO AND NO! For the last time, Leviathan. I'm not going to pay your family compensation. Seviathan brought himself for hurting my Charlie!" Lilith exclaimed angrily, gripping her hellphone tightly so that he could her anger.</p><p> </p><p>The sea monster from the depths of Envy's Ring growled in disappointment. "Lilith, you should understand that I value my grandson as much as your Charlie. But I will not tolerate her hurting my boy in any capacity. "</p><p> </p><p>"So, it's her fault now?!" Lilith was outraged by such a transfer of arrows to her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>"Why, of course. She was the one who broke our union in the first place, didn't she? You don't have many 'loyalists' in Pentagram City. Best for you to stick with Von Eldrich's support."</p><p> </p><p>"What exactly do you want, Leviathan? Make Charlie fall to his knees, give him a blow job or something? " Lilith, of course, made a sarcastic remark. Knowing his family, she would not be surprised if that was the case.</p><p> </p><p>Leviathan rolled his eyes, sheer pride in that woman is a downfall for the entire Hell. "All I want is one million Souls in compensation for losing half of Happy Casino's ownership. I could invite your family to my underwater city...as a token of appreciation to your family, Lilith"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm afraid to break it for of you, fish boy, but I'm not going to do it! I am the Queen of Hell, and I~"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care who you are, Lilith. You and I both know <strong>he</strong> is on my side ... It would be a shame if I had to tell <strong>him</strong> that the Magne Family are now redeeming sinners."</p><p> </p><p>There was a short pause as Lilith's face tightened with horror. The News seems to spread too fast.</p><p> </p><p>"You are bluffing, Leviathan"</p><p> </p><p>The Sea Monster snickered in delight, hearing her fear. "Don't be afraid, my dear. <strong>He</strong> does not know. Like I said: you have no loyal allies, no overloads devoted to you, and most importantly: <strong>He</strong> does not like you and your husband. The von Eldritch family is the only thing that keeps your position as "Rulers of Hell" safe from <strong>him</strong>."</p><p> </p><p>Leviathan then sat down on his office chair. "My offer is still valid. One million Souls to my grandchildren and I will close my eyes to Charlie's misdeeds. As for now, have fun, Lilith. It would be a shame to lose your pretty face when our mutual dad will rain fire on us during Judgement Day. Until then...have a lovely day, Parasite. "</p><p> </p><p>Leviathan Von Eldritch was the first to hang up their call. Lilith growled as she wanted to tell him everything, she thinks of him. She put her phone down on the limo couch and stared out the window in frustration. Now it is raining in the Pentagram: an exceedingly rare phenomenon, but desirable.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, bad lord. This day could not get any worse. First Charlie's departure and now this. At least, for the most part, it is finally over. As the Extermination Day will arrive in the next 7 days. Lilith will have her little vacation. Her throat is still feeling sore from rehearsals. But some wine will fix this easily.</p><p>
  <strong>*Ring*</strong>
</p><p>"What now..." Lilith growled. She excepts some random schmuck wants to bother about some shit she doesn't care. But as Queen of Hell, she must cope with it. And so, she grabbed her phone and accepted the call.</p><p>"Queen of Hell listening." Lilith said, bored and not interest to have any conversation further.</p><p> </p><p>"Lilith! my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136186/chapters/66266980/edit">αγαπημένη βασίλισσα</a>! Long time no speak!" Said the female with a Hellenic/Egyptian accent.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith gasped, recognizing the voice of an old friend. "Cleopatra? Oh, Indeed. it's been so long, my dear! How are you, my seducing queen of Nile?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm good, darlini!" The Black Widow Demon with a noticeable snake bite mark giggled at the flattery from her Queen. "Sorry for the music in the background. DJ King Asmodeus threw another party and I'm just here looking pretty."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought he never ends his parties." Lilith checked her nails for a second.</p><p> </p><p>"I know right?" Cleopatra took a moment to take a cocktail and drink before adding further. "But the thing is, he takes a one-minute nap before he gets up and starts partying. You should visit here sometimes, Lilith. We miss the good old days with you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for the offer." Lilith smiled. "But I rather busy with...you know...<em>running Hell</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Cleopatra tsked wryly. "Shame, you would have ignited the dance floor, my dear. Anyway, I'm sorry if I bother you right now. I just wanted to congratulate you, Lilith!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's all right, Cleo. But for what?"</p><p> </p><p>"For Charlie, of course!" Cleopatra exclaimed brightly, throwing her hand in the air. "She grew so quickly, isn't she? From the baby girl into a woman. Feels like it's still 1800 AD."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, thanks...dearie" Lilith warmly replied, although worried in her voice. If Envy Ring and Lust Ring already know of Charlie's departure. Then no doubt it will reach into a "Heart of Darkness" eventually.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so proud of you, my Hathor incarnate! It's difficult to bear and take care of children...not to add how unpredictable they are once they grow up."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't say. My sister from Eden Family experienced the worst of it."</p><p> </p><p>"So, I heard the stories..." Cleopatra nodded, giggling. The Queen of Nile then snapped her fingers as she remembered something. "Say! You don't mind me asking: does Overlord Valentino ever comes into the meetings?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, as far as I know...What? You want to kill him or something?" Lilith joked.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodness gracious! Of course, not, my Queen. As Asmodeus's Overlord, I must maintain drug trafficking into Pentagram. Recently, his employee had been fucking shit up. So that is why I am sending some shark goons to deal with the problem. Oh, did you by any chance tasted the "Angel Dust" drug I created?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't do drugs, dear. Bad for parenting." Queen smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh, Just asking. Anyway, I will not bother you anymore, considering you are tired after all of that singing. Give smooches to your husband and his little daughter from me. αντίο, Lilith!"</p><p> </p><p>"You too, Cleo!"</p><p> </p><p>Lilith hangs up the call. Well...The day is not that worse than she thought. It is nice to hear Cleopatra's voice now and then.</p><p> </p><p>Women like Cleopatra, Rosie, Velvet, Vaggie, and Queen Herself are rare occurrences in hell. It is a shame as Lilith herself wants to turn Hell into a "Chaotic yet progressive" afterlife so everyone is equal...in terms of "Who is going to bash someone's face first," that is. Adam's behavior in Eden was enough for her to see the problem...and she does not want it to come back in her "kingdom".</p><p> </p><p>Yet it saddens her. The Entire Hell is a nightmarish confederation of many semi-independent Duchies, Counties, and Rings themselves. Nobody truly listens to her...they fear her...but do not listen. Leviathan is a fitting example: A king who got jealous of their's dad creation of Heaven and thus he created his own "Capitalist Utopia" in the depths of Envy Ring.</p><p> </p><p>And there is <strong>him</strong>: <strong>The One</strong> whom she will never mention<strong> his name</strong>. Lilith shivered even if she thinks about<strong> him</strong>. She hopes her daughter will not see <strong>him</strong> when the time for Charlie to ascend to the throne will...for the tale of that despicable<strong> "Angel"</strong> is the tale of nightmares and horrors lurking in<strong> his</strong> prison.</p><p> </p><p>"My lady, we're arriving home!" Helltaker called out, turning the limo to the entrance of Magne Compound.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith sighed in relief. Only what's left is her husband's embrace, some cigarettes, a cozy couch and she is practically in her little paradise.</p><p> </p><p>Helltaker honked the limo. The Magne Guards opened the gated and gestured to enter freely. The Limo drove past the gates and stopped near the mansion's entrance. The Muscular man left the limo, grabbing the umbrella, and opened the limo's door for the Queen, giving her an umbrella.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Helltaker. You may park the limo." Lilith nodded before with no rush she walked to the main doors. She excepted for her husband to meet her, considering she sent a message when she will return...well it is raining so she doesn't mind it.</p><p> </p><p>Searching for keys in her purse, she listened to the surroundings and noticed the loud polka music and some cheering coming inside the house. Maybe Lucifer was watching the Pentagram-Imp City Football match. He shouldn't be that loud normally.</p><p>Finding her keys and opening the door, she ventured inside the mansion.</p><p> </p><p>"Honey, I'm home!" She cried out. Lilith laid her purse and waited for him to come. Only to hear the loud crash of a vase not that far away.</p><p> </p><p>"OH, YOU LITTLE BITCH! COME <strong>*hiccup*</strong> here!"</p><p> </p><p>"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, YOU MISERABLE ANGEL!"</p><p> </p><p>"What in the-" Lilith murmured to herself in confusion. She paced herself to the living room to check what is going on. "Apple-pie, I heard the com-WHAT IN SATAN'S BALLS IS GOING ON!"</p><p> </p><p>Lilith could not believe what she sees. Her beloved husband is chasing a snake through the living room like a child. Is this how Lucifer copes with Charlie's departure? By becoming a new "Charlie 2.0"?</p><p> </p><p>The King noticed her and raised his hands in excitement. "Eve, my dear wife! You finally came! Oh, you're so beautiful when you're wet!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Lilith, you dumbfuck!" She snarled, crossing her arms. Lucifer blinked twice, not understanding what she means by it.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the difference!" He shrugged; he barely even holds himself for not falling to the floor. "Eve, Lilith...same <strong>*hiccup*</strong> apple...now let me taste your apples, dear." He mimicked the tickling noise as he got closer to her. She did not have a chance to say when Lucifer faceplanted on her breast, making the motorboat sounds.</p><p> </p><p>"YOU PERV!" Lilith pushed him away and slapped right into his cheek. The Drunken King stumbled back a bit and was shocked by her strength. He looked back at Serpent, who is poking his head under the couch. Smiles formed before they burst into laughs. "Not a day since Charlie left and you degraded into this! WHAT THE FUCK, Lucifer?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you know...we decided to celebrate...<strong>*hiccup*</strong> and... how much we drank, Serpent?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ughhh...." The Drunk Snake groaned, scratching his head with his tail. "69...no wait…that's sex position...um…5?...12?..what comes after 13?"</p><p> </p><p>"16" Lucifer replied in full confidence.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, right. 25, Lilith." Serpent nodded in all power.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith slapped herself, they are drunk enough to not know how to count...She released her breath and looked at them with full anger. "Alright, you miserable pieces of turds! I expect both of you-"</p><p> </p><p>"UNHOLY-!" Serpent screamed out suddenly when he realized Lucifer's gramophone starts to play the famous Finnish polka. "Luci, it's your jam! Let's us Siiii - <strong>*hiccup</strong>* -ing!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, sir!" Lucifer gave a drunk salute.</p><p> </p><p>"NO, DON'T!" Lilith demanded to not sing...but it was too late.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Heavenly Polka</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>By Lucifer Magne and Serpent.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Lucifer's singing: normal text</p><p>Serpent's singing: <em>italic text</em></p><p>Lucifer and Serpent in unison: <em><strong>Italic Bold Text</strong></em></p><hr/><p>The land of Heaven is only a beautiful memory,</p><p>but the music still sounds from the heart,</p><p>when the musician's fingers let you hear,</p><p>
  <em> <strong>the Heavenly Polka!</strong> </em>
</p><p>That polka brings past times to mind</p><p>and creates a strange longing in the chest.</p><p>Hey, musician, let the accordion play</p><p>
  <em> <strong>the Heavenly Polka!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It takes the angels and the snakes to dancing,</em>
</p><p>nothing compares to that polka!</p><p>
  <em>With it even living without a roof is</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>the Heavenly Polka!</strong> </em>
</p><p>It has the rippling of the waves,</p><p>
  <em>it has the waver of the pine trees.</em>
</p><p>Heaven sounds - everybody knows it -</p><p>
  <em> <strong>the Heavenly Polka!</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>"ENOUGH!" Lilith demanded, storming right into Lucifer's face. "You mister had enough. Go to the bed or face-"</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer grabbed her hands and pulled closer, gripping her waist so that she could not escape. He made her dance to the rhythm of the song.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>[Chorus]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Come, come, Lilith, dance with me now,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>when the polka jingles so delicately.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Hoi! Let God lament and clench his teeth,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>when we have larger freedom!</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>Lucifer spins Lilith in their dance, who screamed to him to let her go.</p><hr/><p>Come, come, wife, dance with me now,</p><p>when we have joy and summerly weather!</p><hr/><p>Lucifer lets go of Lilith with a spin, causing her to crash against the display's cases with a loud crash.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>We have lost our Lilith,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>but we still have the polka left!</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>When the dearest angels have been left behind,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>a snake in a foreign place finds solace,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>when listening to wistful music:</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>the Heavenly Polka!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is the only polka, but the kind,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>that leads to the path of memories.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sound of the beautiful Heaven is:</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>the Heavenly Polka!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It takes the angels and the snakes to dancing,</em>
</p><p>nothing compares to that polka!</p><p>
  <em>With it even living without a roof is</em>
</p><p>the Heavenly Polka!</p><p>It has the rippling of the waves,</p><p>
  <em>it has the waver of the pine trees.</em>
</p><p>Heaven sounds - everybody knows it -</p><p>
  <em> <strong>the Heavenly Polka!</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>Serpent jumps at Lucifer's hands, wrapping his long body around them to improvise they're dancing together</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>[Chorus]</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Come, come, brother, dance with me now,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>when the polka jingles so delicately.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Hoi! Let God lament and clench his teeth,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>when we have larger freedom!</strong></em>
</p><p>Come, come, Serpent, dance with me now!</p><p>when we have joy and summerly weather!</p><p>
  <em> <strong>We have lost Charlie,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>but we still have the polka left!</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>When the dearest girl has been left behind,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>a Radio Demon in foreign places finds solace,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>when listening to her wistful music:</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>the Hazbini Polka!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is the only polka, but the kind,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>that leads to the path of redemption.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sound of the beautiful Charlie is:</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>the Hazbini Polka!</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>Finishing the song, Lucifer and Serpent collapsed to the floor, laughing their asses off. None of them expected them to sing the whole fucking song together. AS for Lilith...about her...</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer looked up and saw his wife had turned pale, nails sharp as claws, and horns sharper than before. She raised her finger and pointed it at him in dramatic notion: "Lucifer Magne, I-command-to get up-<strong>RIGHT NOW!</strong>" At the last word, Lilith completely transformed into her full demon form.</p><p> </p><p>Snake screamed in horror and crawled under the sofa from the woman's anger. On the contrary, Lucifer only smiled at it.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you're so prettier when you're angry."</p><p> </p><p>Lilith grabbed Lucifer by his ear and forced him to stand up. She led him out of the living room.</p><p> </p><p>"De fuck you are doing, woman?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Sobering you up!" </strong>She took him out into the courtyard and straight to the fountain.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith grabbed her husband's hair and pushed his head straight into the freezing water of the fountain. It was only after at least 5 seconds that Lucifer realized that she was drowning him. So, he yelled for help, trying to beat off her hands. Lilith took it he was sober and pulled his head out of the fountain. He gasped and coughed from the water.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Would you like another one?!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Honey ... I never thought you're into this!" Lucifer took chance to make a silly joke.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Wrong reply!" </strong>Lilith plunged his head into the cold water again. She will do it twice before Lucifer gets enough of all this bullshit.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay! OKAY! ENOUGH!" He begged.</p><p> </p><p>This time, Lilith let go of him and returned to her normal form. Her anger is still present that is.</p><p> </p><p>Her husband wiped the drops from his face and raised a finger to her. "How fucking dare you! I am Lucifer Morningstar: The King-" Lucifer stopped when he felt nauseous. "King of...crap...I don't feel well..."</p><p> </p><p>In the end, he vomited directly onto his boots, forcing Lilith to back off a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn you, Serpent. You are a piece of shi- ugh..."</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer didn't have a chance to finish when he collapsed on the floor unconscious. Lilith did not even flinch from his impact. She knows he is just passed out, it's not the first time he has gotten drunk and exhausted himself up to this point.</p><p> </p><p>"For Baphomet's sake, Lucifer..." Lilith shook her head in disappointment. How mighty the fallen. But to add more salt to the wound. She cautiously approached and knelt in front of her unconscious husband. "The Kind of outhouse is what you're, Morning Star. Good night, my dear."</p><p> </p><p>She kissed her fingers and pressed them to Lucifer's cheek before returning to the Mansion. Lilith left him lying outside as the rain still pouring. She could have done worse for him...but she still loves that idiot no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to the Matriarch of the Magne family. A shadow, with goat horns and a skull on its head, has formed. Its eyes burned with flame as it walked over to the fallen Lucifer and knelt, watching his face. It chuckled coldly at the pathetic sight. Its laugh was devoid of any emotion. Only pure darkness and emptiness ... For the Devil, itself looked at the fallen angel.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Feels like the early days of our exile, doesn't it?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"My dear brother."</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. No Devils, No Overlords, Only Envy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't find any information if Frederick von Eldritch is in fact a King/Prince Leviathan of Envy Ring. If Viziepop will confirm that Frederick is Leviathan, then I change this chapter. As for right now, King Leviathan is a Grandpa to Both Helsa and Seviathan Von Eldritch.</p><p>P.S: Also...My Idea for Envy Ring was inspired by Bioshock...because I love Underwater Dystopian Cities.</p><p>P.S.S: While it's confirmed that Sinners can't venture down to other Rings, I'm still waiting for collaboration if due to supernatural reasons or because Other Princes didn't want Sinners in their Rings. Right now, I'm using the excuse that Sinners must have special/permission from the Specific King of Ring if they wish to be in another ring. So that's why there are some sinners in Ring of Envy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Episode 1: Prologue</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>December 23, 2019, AD (7 days before the Extermination), 7:24 AM.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"On that day the Lord with His harsh, great, and strong sword, will bring judgment on Leviathan, the fleeing serpent—Leviathan, the twisting serpent. He will slay the monster that is in the sea." - Isaiah 27:1</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Envy Ring/Leviathan's Trenches/New Rapture.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bellow the top three Rings of Hell lies a memorable place for every Hellborn Demons, no matter if they owe allegiance to Lucifer or Satan. That place is called Envy Ring.</p><p> </p><p>Also known as "The Ring of Tourism", The Envy Ring is the number one luxury resort and travel destination for everyone who wishes to enjoy the sensation of that thing called "water." The entire ring itself is one massive ocean with a minor island called "Dryland" by native inhabitants.</p><p> </p><p>The Dryland's Capital City is Levitowne: a Summer Beach Resort/Town which is meant for rich Hellborn Demons from other Rings to travel and enjoy the "tropical" atmosphere. The other Rings fully consist of landmass with one exception of the Acheron Ocean in the Border of Pride Ring and Limbo Region (now referred to as Wonderland/Frontier),</p><p> </p><p>Yet Acheron Ocean is polluted enough to the point of water becoming a boiling acid. It's the ideal place if you have some "souls" to dispose of...but not to swim there...unless you're an idiot. And so, it leaves the Envy Ring to have the best and only perfect ocean out of there. Normally for Ring's visitors, this is pretty much what the Ocean Ring Offers them.</p><p> </p><p>However…</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere, beyond the Ring's boundless sea, lies a city…a city which is nothing compared to the likes Of Ring of Wrath's Caïna and Los Satanio or Pride's Pentagram City; a City forged to toss Satan's Totalitarian Tyranny and Lucifer's Despotic Anarchism to promote new a third option. To promote the impossible...The Third Afterlife for Souls.</p><p> </p><p>"New Rapture"</p><p> </p><p>Ideally located at the Envy's deepest depth in Leviathan's Trenches. Rapture proudly shines its neon lights, with advertisements on every skyscraper, promoting many products for Eldritch (and soon, Sinners themselves) Inhabitants to enjoy. Meanwhile, the Imps in diver suits are carefully performing ordinary maintenance or constructing new blocks for New Rapture's eventual expansion. Cheap labor, but they carry out their dull job completely fine.</p><p> </p><p>The Rapture's unique architecture both employs key elements from Pentagram's and Caina's Architecture to perform an impressive hybrid. And in the end; it worked flawlessly. Rapture preserves Hell's standard design but includes something new to the table. And now, Rapture is truly a marvelous utopian paradise, separated from two Hell's biggest idiots and from "Parasitic Overlords" that his Grandpa mockingly refers them. And it only makes it better for him as one glorious day he will inherit the entire city…</p><p> </p><p>Not his parents.</p><p>Not his Sister</p><p>
  <strong>Him</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It's been quite a while since his Grandpa announced that decision. As one would expect, it was not left with some controversy. The Prince's own father threw some hissy fits at King of Envy, even his younger sister was unhappy at first. Ultimately, it completely got worked out in Prince's favor. His sister will now inherit all of Family's Business Assets in Rapture, due to "out of my love to you, little Octopus" King of Envy proclaimed to her...and she screamed for many hours in joy.</p><p> </p><p>As for parents…they didn't obtain anything in the end. Mom did not mind, didn't really cares for inheritance. Dad, on other hand, was pissed off…but his opposition was quickly "silenced" when Grandpa threatened Dad to "consume him and flung him out of Envy Ring" if he won't behave. It was enough for Dad to step down as well. And so, with no opposition left: Envy King's heir is officially his grandson.</p><p> </p><p>it's pretty weird how His Grandpa favors his grandchildren a lot rather than his own son. Even in the past, he was so charitable...The King of Envy invested his own money to grant both his Grandchildren the best education in Hell, then he built and financed a Casino with Uncle Lucifer to solidify the union of Pride and Envy. Now the young man in a green suit, stared at Rapture from the window of Bathysphere as it slowly transfers him to Central Control. It's time to finally come to meet his Grandpa after many decades of no contact. But he can't deny the tension in him…something tells his gut that the King of Envy only sent him here due to this whole "Casino" debacle. He won't be surprised if it's true…his sister never keeps her mouth shut…all that's left for him to do is to wait and see…</p><p> </p><p>A bit later, the Prince's bathysphere entered the miniature hole of the colossal Skyscraper. It leveled up and up until the bathysphere rose to the "surface" of the docking station, opening the hatch for Young man to depart from it. By all means, he could have swum himself to Rapture…but after many years in Pentagram, you get used to Dry Land and…wearing formal suits to show-off your status.</p><p> </p><p>He proceeds further through the Hallway tube that connects most of Rapture's buildings until he reached a room with two elevators. He took one of them and proceeds up before it stopped at the specific floor. Leaving the elevator, Young Man stopped at the Secretary booth.</p><p> </p><p>"Seviathan Von Eldritch. The King of Envy wants to see me." He addressed his name with a stoic voice at the secretary, who glanced up and smiled at Prince. The Secretary is a young humanoid female Red-Bellied Piranha who is kind off…cute, especially her solitary fang poking out in her upper jaw as she smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! Welcome to Rapture, my Prince. Allow me to buzz you through." Grandpa's secretary then pressed a button on her headset. "Mr. Von Eldritch, your heir arrived."</p><p> </p><p>Seviathan could overhear grandpa's voice as female Piranha nodded a few times before she thanked her king and turned off the link. "He is currently talking with one of his scientists. But you can wait in his office." She pressed another button on her panel to open the next door.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy Family Reunion!" She wholeheartedly ended.</p><p> </p><p>Nodding to her with a small (flirty) smile, Prince of Envy proceeded forward, passing another glass tunnel to arrive at Grandpa's office.</p><p> </p><p>Entering inside, Seviathan slowed down, taking cautious steps to not disturb his Grandpa's business with Anglerfish Demon.</p><p> </p><p>That Anglerfish Demon belongs to "Rapture's Best and Brightest" group, Leviathan's personal court essentially. His hair is short and swept back, and both his hair and eyebrows are a dark shade of blue, having grey streaks and cyan dots running through it. He wears a grey laboratory suit, and it has pastel yellow buttons. He wears dark grey gloves and boots.</p><p> </p><p>"Boss, with all respect, but even I can see your workers are getting tired. I presume you're not planning to grant them the trinket and or any sort?" Doctor asked carefully, but even Seviathan from the distance can hear malicious intent in that Anglerfish Demon's voice.</p><p> </p><p>The King of Envy, Leviathan [Lyan] Von Eldritch; the founder of Von Eldritch family and the man behind "Rapture" Project, glanced at the scientist as he is busying…playing golf on his mini custom-made course.</p><p> </p><p>Like the rest of Von Eldritch, Leviathan shares similar traits with Seviathan's father: Frederick Von Eldritch. However, Grandpa Leviathan has a distinct unique facial feature that Uncle Lucifer shares with him: Rosy Cheeks. Despite being an Eldritch Horror, The King of Envy still retains rosy Cheeks, reminding everyone he is nevertheless a Fallen Angel, even if he is "Monster of Envy" as some entitle him.</p><p> </p><p>King Leviathan with a gentle stroke of his golf club managed to get the ball right into a hole on the first try. Leviathan produced a faint smile to himself before he laid his golf club on the shoulder, turning around to Fish Scientist.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me, Doctor Baxter." Leviathan then used his golf club to support himself as he relaxed against it. "What's the difference between a Demon and a Parasite?"</p><p> </p><p>"Um…" Doctor Baxter corrected his glasses and raised his finger as he is about to explain the term. "Parasite is an organism that-"</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Leviathan raised his golf club at Baxter, making the Mad Scientist yelped in fear. "Heed my words, Doctor, for I shall not repeat..." He subsequently lowered his golf club and took it in both hands. "What's the difference between a Demon and a Parasite? A Demon builds. A Parasite asks, <em>"Where is my share?</em>" A Demon creates. A Parasite says, "<em>What will the Overlords think?</em>" A Demon invents. A Parasite says "<em>Watch out, or you might tread on the claws of Devil</em>"</p><p> </p><p>As he preached, Leviathan took another golf ball from the bag and placed it on the mat, preparing for another strike. "On the Other Rings, "Parasites" expect others to obey them, to slaves to feed them out of obedience." Leviathan then crouched down to make sure he maintains a trajectory to hit the hole. "How little they differ from the pervert who prowls the streets of Harem City in Lust Ring, looking for a victim he can ravish for his grotesque amusement. So no, I'm not going to satisfy parasites with their demands."</p><p> </p><p>Raising on his feet, Leviathan strikes the ball again. The strike was stronger, but sadly, the ball passed over the hole, making it roll away further.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Leviathan scowled at himself, before finishing his monologue. "After all, Baxter: "<em>To build a city at the bottom of the sea is insanity,"</em> But where else could we be free from the clutching hand of the parasites? Where else could we build an economy that they would not try to control, a society that they would not try to destroy? It was not impossible to build Rapture at the bottom of the sea, it was impossible to build anywhere else..."</p><p> </p><p>Seviathan quietly chuckled to himself, rolling his eyes. When he was more youthful, Grandpa's favorite word "Parasite" was just a funny buzzword for him. Helsa enjoyed it too, giggling every time Leviathan delivered his "Philosophy" lessons on them.</p><p> </p><p>"So…mind I provide an alternative plan for a deal with workers? I set this idea for the last as this innovation is relatively…morally objective if you decipher my meaning…" Baxter purposely said in an "innocent" way. He doesn't genuinely care for any morals...just the approval to continue further he only cares for.</p><p> </p><p>"Dr. Baxter, may I remind you that "The Great Chain of Industry" is what pushes us forward. In Rapture, self-interest is a key to the flourishment of its citizens. "Moral" is a Parasite's buzzword, invented to suppress the innovative ideas and free will of individuals. Demonstrate to me what you've discovered, and I will see if quote-on-quote moral."</p><p> </p><p>"Good!" Baxter perked up when he heard it, he then reached for his satchel and left out some blueprints, he unfolded to show his idea innovation.</p><p> </p><p>Leviathan hummed at the sight. It's an anatomical blueprint of Leviathan's Trenches creature with a very innovative name: "Envy Slug". Leviathan is familiar with them; these little slugs can produce a chemical substance that makes Envy's native sea demons feel funny…in a pleasing way. Sort of Asmodeus's Drugs…but less addictive.</p><p> </p><p>"And?" Leviathan shifted his eyes at Baxter, waiting for him to explain further.</p><p> </p><p>"As may you know, Mr. Lyan. These little slugs can produce chemical substances…BUT…there is more on that. I, yes <strong>I</strong>: Doctor Baxter, found out by accident that this Envy Slug has far more…effect when it comes to Sinner and Imp species."</p><p> </p><p>"Meaning they are very addictive to them, aren't they?" Leviathan casually said it, still staring at the blueprint.</p><p> </p><p>"Not only…but if my theory is accurate, it has an ability to rewrite the soul's genetic material." Dr. Baxter jabbed his finger at the blueprint of Slug's anatomical insides. "The substance allows the formation of potent stem cells that has the ability to differentiate into any cell type, including a variety of unnatural ones."</p><p> </p><p>"So, I see it pretty clear." Leviathan straightened his back, putting his arms behind. "You want to offer this substance to our workers? To improve their efficiency?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Boss. This way: it improves their efficiency and makes them satisfied as well. It's a win to win scenario."</p><p> </p><p>Leviathan nodded before he added. "You mentioned "morally objectiveness" in your idea. Tell me then, what it will cost you to pursue your Genetic Research here in Rapture?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well…" Baxter snickered devilishly. He is already looking forward to his experiment's results. "I need some willing Imp test subjects for more "theory research" …and some funding, of course."</p><p> </p><p>"Then Von Eldritch Industries shall provide you what you require, Dr. Baxter. I accept your idea…come see me later to discuss your employment promotion. For now, you're dismissed."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, sir! Oh, I will ENJOY IT!" Dr. Baxter cheered, making Leviathan scowl at Mad Scientist's strong enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>Bearing no time to start with new ideas, Baxter rushed as quickly as possible but stopped when Seviathan tried to mockingly touch him, making him yelp back a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Neeeeerd!" Seviathan whispered to a scared Baxter.</p><p> </p><p>The Mad Scientist threw some growls at Prince, only to leave without any word. Being an Heir of Envy has some perks for Seviathan.</p><p> </p><p>Once Baxter departed, Leviathan directed his attention to his grandson.</p><p> </p><p>"And so, The Heir of Rapture has finally come to behold the marvel of my city. Take a sit…we are much to discuss."</p><p> </p><p>Seviathan carefully took a seat on the comfy chair, saying no word out of respect. Leviathan in meantime only resumed his golf game.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm afraid the "mess" you created with Happy Casino's sell won't be fixed, Sev." King of Envy gently tapped the ball with his club, making enough for the ball to hit the hole. "I talked with Queen Lilith recently…that Asmodeus's little Parasite won't be handing the appropriate sum for Casino."</p><p> </p><p>Seviathan groaned in response. Yep, he was right in the end. It's about Casino's situation…Every so often he regrets falling in love with that "Disney" Princess of how much "shit" she dragged him in later years.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Grandpa." Sev humbly admitted, lowering his eyes in personal guilt. "I should have stayed realistic with the Casino's price."</p><p> </p><p>"Understatement of a fucking century, Seviathan." Leviathan glanced at his grandson, taking a deep breath of disappointment. The King of Envy finally stopped playing his golf, and came closer to Prince, he nevertheless still holds Golf Club. "But there are still many mysteries left uncovered…especially your final deal with Princess Charlie."</p><p> </p><p>Seviathan looked up and gulped at the sight of Grandpa's passive-aggressiveness. He knows what he means…and there is no turning back. He never feared anyone in his existence. Even His own dad never dared to raise a hand on Sev's head. But Leviathan…there are so many tales of how Grandpa hates Seviathan's own dad in all passion...to the point of direct psychical assaults.</p><p> </p><p>Leviathan bent a bit forward so that Sev could stare right at his eyes. "I would understand if it was 1 million souls or 100 thousand… even 10 thousand would suffice for me, knowing your history with her," Leviathan whispered all of that to him. He then grabbed Sev's chin so that he could not conceal his embarrassment and face it like an adult. "But one hundred souls? You sold your half ownership of that Happy Casino for one hundred souls. I remind you, I myself invested a lot of my money to solidify your union with Princess…and you sold it for one hundred souls?"</p><p> </p><p>"D-did" Seviathan stuttered at first, he switched eyes away from Grandpa's to feel at least more confident. "Did Helsa tell you about my fuck-up?"</p><p> </p><p>"My Little Octopus never lies to me, Sev." Leviathan stands up, turning away. "Both are you are precious to me…but I don't genuinely enjoy when my Grandson is a slave to a woman."</p><p> </p><p>"Slave?!" Prince Seviathan elevated his voice in disbelief. "Grandpa! She dumped me because I didn't believe her in Redemption bullshit nonsense!"</p><p> </p><p>"Then it means there is "special deal" somewhere tucked between the two you." Leviathan turned again to confront his grandson. "Tell me, Sev. What Charlie offered you that made you sell our Casino for one hundred souls?"</p><p> </p><p>Silence ensued as Prince of Envy stared at Grandpa, shame risen on his face. The answer is rather…embarrassing even for the entire Von Eldritch family. And so Prince Of Envy still glanced at his Grandpa multiple times, hoping he would drop the topic...but Grandpa is sure as shit patient King, waiting for any reply.</p><p> </p><p>"What she offered you?" Leviathan finally added further, leaning closer to Sev's face to keep pressure. "Power? Her hand in marriage? Perhaps she forgave you and both of you are together now? Tell me, what caused you to be charitable to her, hmm?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-…She…she kindly asked me, Grandpa." Sev finally admitted in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>That was rather an anti-climactic answer in an already tense situation. Leviathan sighed; he doesn't really blame Sev for it…The King of Envy knows these situations very well as his own son is a victim of…woman's certain charm. And there was Miss Leviathan who…became a part of history a long time ago...thanks to that Parasite Satan.</p><p> </p><p>"Powerful phrase, isn't it; "<em>Would you kindly?</em>" Leviathan whispered, stroking the Golf Club's head. "In the end, Seviathan. Tell me: what separates a Demon from a Slave?"</p><p> </p><p>"Money and power, of course." Prince Seviathan replied casually.</p><p> </p><p>"Wrong!" Leviathan growled with a threatening voice. He wanted to slap Sev for his lack of understanding of what Leviathan Himself is trying to teach him. But he retaliated in the end as it won't help him or his Grandson.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the age. Seviathan is still young, naïve, and a bit "full of himself." But everyone has this phase in their existence, Leviathan is no exception. But wisdom comes with age and Leviathan must make sure Seviathan and Helsa to be on the right path of it.</p><p> </p><p>Why? It can be seen obvious as Seviathan is his heir. But there is more than that. Leviathan does not do it out of sheer for the sake of some "Royal Lineage" nonsense. In fact, he does it because Leviathan cherishes for his Grandchildren to be successful in their lives. Otherwise, "Parasites" like Lucifer or Satan will use them, twisting their minds with "nonsense" to do their bidding…and Sev is a true example of it.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not Money or Power that defines a Demon from a slave, Sev. It's far simple than you think: "<em>A Demon chooses, A slave obeys.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Leviathan then made a brief pause, delivering a serious look at his puzzled grandson to elaborate further. "You think you're in control of your will…but Charlie used your feelings on her to gain an upper hand in her strife…and you complied. That, my grandson, is what slave is; you will mindlessly do her bidding, without gaining any in return…do you want to be a Slave for the rest of existence?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not." Sev Shook his head from side to side</p><p> </p><p>"Then be a Demon: A Free Invidivual who through his own strife will achieve success, Sev. Charlie doesn't care for you anymore. You should drop your feelings on her and move on with your life."</p><p> </p><p>"I...I will try, Grandpa" Sev slowly nodded, nevertheless containing direct eye contact with his Grandpa. The way he declared it demonstrated confidence and determination, it's was noticeable for King of Envy to see it too. Leviathan gave a weak smile before he gently pinched Sev's cheek, it's his way of saying "I'm proud of you."</p><p> </p><p>"Good, remember my words about the difference between Slave and a Demon, Sev. It will make you far better King than me."</p><p> </p><p>With that final note, Leviathan finished their conversation about Happy Casino. He laid his golf club near the ball bag as he sat on his office chair, taking a cigarette and light it. "Now, I will be very brief here to not waste your time; with Happy Casino's situation and some problems with worker unrest, I must postpone the Rapture's grand opening until the end of next year. We are behind schedule. "</p><p> </p><p>"You're not running out of money, are you?" Seviathan carefully asked.</p><p> </p><p>"For now, no. The construction doesn't come cheap, especially from the likes of Mammon's greediness." Leviathan inhaled the cigar before he continued. "His "Investment" does not make me feel better, Sev. Every time I see these "Circus of Values" vending machines, I feel disgusted… but who I'm to interfere with Rapture's Free Market, especially the needs of its citizens." He then had tapped his cigar on the ashtray before he straightened his back, elbows on the desk.  "Regardless of that: I already talked with your mom and… dad." The King of Envy on the last part felt disgusted for saying this. "So let me reprise what I told them: I want you and Helsa to slowly and surely finish all of Von Eldritch's business outside of my Ring by 2030."</p><p> </p><p>"You mean everything?" Sev carefully asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed. Contacts, Investment, deals, everything," Leviathan repeated, giving a slow nod. "I want Rapture to be sealed from the rest of Hell by the end of the '30s. With the current Heaven and Hell's climate, I'm afraid the Judgment Day will arrive sooner than I anticipated. "</p><p> </p><p>"You sure it's the right thing to do? We have a fairly good influence in Pride Ring, dad said we could-. "</p><p> </p><p>"I don't give a damn what that parasite says!" Leviathan barked back, making Sev silent in instant. "He doesn't know his Grandfather as much as I do, Seviathan. I care for you and Helsa to survive the Judgement Day... even if Envy Ring will be the last one to collapse... "</p><p> </p><p>Leviathan stopped and shifted his eyes in the right direction now that he mentioned inevitable Judgement Day. He took a deep breath as he raised himself from the chair, coming closer and laying his hand on Sev's shoulder. "When the time will come for you to ascend my throne... I will make sure Rapture will be spared from my Dad's fury... even if it will cost of my own existence. "</p><p> </p><p>"But-"</p><p> </p><p>"No buts, Sev." Leviathan raised a finger to stop him. "It's my final decision; I could have not put trust in anyone else, except you and Helsa to lead this City into greatness. Now go... I rented an apartment for you in Olympus Heights. Rest there until the Extermination day. Then... well, you have your orders, kid. "</p><p> </p><p>Rubbing Sev's hair as a goodbye sign, Leviathan would return to stare at Rapture's blazing view. The Prince himself proceeds to leave the office. Yet he suddenly has stopped as... well he forgot to ask earlier.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I have twenty souls, Grandpa? "</p><p> </p><p>"What for?" Leviathan turned around and glanced at his prince, giving a distrustful look.</p><p> </p><p>"Mom grilled some sardines for breakfast... you know I hate Seafood so much...at least for a quick chocolate bar. "</p><p> </p><p>Leviathan sighed, he still however reached for his pocket to get his wallet out.</p><p> </p><p>"Here..." He got out two Mammon's Ten Souls and offered it to Sev. The prince was about to take them, but Leviathan jerked up his hand up to deliver one point. "I'm expecting it to stay between us, grandson. Because Last time, I bought Helsa a dollhouse for her 51 birthday, and you had the audacity to tell your own mom about it. I had to listen to Bethesda's lectures for the entire week on how I'm spoiling my little octopus. "</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Won't tell her." Sev lazily nodded. Leviathan then lowered his hand and Prince took the Hell's currency. Nodding in thanks, Prince proceeded to leave Leviathan's office.</p><p> </p><p>"And no prostitutes, Sev!"</p><p> </p><p>"Grandpa, please!" Prince Seviathan exclaimed back in protest, who was already at the exit. He could hear Leviathan's little chuckle before he added one final note.</p><p> </p><p>"And Remember: We all make choices, Seviathan. But in the end: our choices make us who we are: A Demon... or a slave. "</p><p> </p><p>There was no reply from Seviathan, accepting Grandpa's wisdom in silence. Instead, he left the office. Of course, Rapture Founder knows he heard it very well. Putting the finished cigar on the ashtray, King Leviathan now once again sat on his office chair, proceeding with the usual bureaucracy of Envy Ring.</p><p> </p><p>In meantime, leaving the halfway, Sev returned to where the secretary booth is, that Piranha earlier momentarily raised her head from drafting some papers.</p><p> </p><p>"Hope you're delighted to see your Grandpa, my prince." That Secretary Piranha earlier called out for him, making Sev stop. "Mr. Lyan also instructed me to give you these keys for your apartment in Olympic Heights. You can take Bathysphere from here. Enjoy your stay in our New Afterlife. And I'm looking forward see you again. "</p><p> </p><p>Sev's face flushed at her flattery while he took keys from her scaly hands… Satandammit his hormones play with his feelings. But Grandpa said he must forget Charlie...perhaps now that he is free from clutches of "Disney Princess. " He could set his eyes on some "Amazonian Beauty" instead... eh, you exist only once in this universe. Might as well try.</p><p> </p><p>"So… how are you familiar with Rapture? Are there any good restaurants out of here, miss… uh? "</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Nippers Von Fischer, my prince." Secretary warmly nodded. "As for your question: Kashmir Restaurant is pretty popular out of there. Never been there myself but it's located on Welcome Pavilion Skyscraper, Second Floor. You won't miss the huge signs of it. "</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, in that case... you won't like visiting it? I mean, I plan to have a quick breakfast, and I... I mean we could go together if you want, I can buy you a quick lunch. "</p><p> </p><p>Secretary Nippers chuckled at him. What a flatterer... but she knows he is just trying to flirt with her. Good old troupe. "Sorry, prince. But my boss will be livid if he would see us holding hands. Good attempt, though. "</p><p> </p><p>"No! no like in a romantic way, it's just I-" Sev stuttered, trying to not come up he is trying to seduce her. "Well, I will eventually become… King of Rapture… and well… I thought I should get to know you as you will be...my secretary one day. "</p><p> </p><p>As Seviathan "bullshited" her. Nippers took her time to lay her hand on the table, supporting her head with it as she gave him a "Yeah, spill some excuses on me" face. Only when he finished, she straightened herself to an appropriate posture. "Correct if I'm wrong, my prince. But I heard you have a girlfriend on the surface. "</p><p> </p><p>Sev dropped his fake smile in instant. "I had...3 years ago, that is. "Sev awkwardly searched the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"And it seems you didn't really forget her..." Nippers commented, removing her glasses. "Want to talk about her, my prince?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're secretary," Sev gave a snarky reply to her. "How the hell you would know psychology?"</p><p> </p><p>"Part of my job is to listen to my higher-ups in their quote-on-quote "bullshit"..." Nippers chuckled. "That's your Grandpa's own words. "</p><p> </p><p>Seviathan shrugged at that as if he doesn't know if he wants to talk about it or not. Secretary Nippers, in that case, closed her eyes and made a deep sigh. Seems now she has to play her cards differently.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what? She raised from the chair, switching the sign to "Sorry, On Break." "I can have a break for an hour. I will go with you."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" Seviathan replied awkwardly a that, only to switch back into his normal behavior. "Oh! Good. Let's go then!"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A few Minutes Later.</strong>
</p><p>In Rapture, Hard Work and Strife is a keyword to make a living in here. Any citizen can prosper for his or her own gain, without having to fulfill the wants of "Higher-ups". Unlike other Kings, Leviathan bitterly denounces Hell's Hierarchy and "Overlord System" in favor of free Individualism and economic prosperity of its productive citizens. Even a Low-life Imp can progressively become the greatest businessman if he is willing to put a "sweat" here in Rapture.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks to Grandpa's Believes, the underwater city at present incorporates many diverse businesses, which are in tight competition against each other. In return, "Laziness" is no longer a social problem here, as Prince of Envy with his new Acquaintance, walked inside Welcome Pavilion Skyscraper, admiring his surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>He can tell the "Competition" worked out perfectly as he could witness how clean, beautiful, and elegant everything is over here. Even fucking trash Bins has a mosaic texture. And to some degree it causes him to feel better...if he and Charlie didn't break out, she could have become the Queen of this unique place. It's shame on one side, but on the other side: He has the entire fucking city in the future to rule over while she will have a shithole that is "Pentagram City". Who is laughing now, Charlie!</p><p> </p><p>"What's with the grin, my prince?" Nippers commented, who walked near him, although maintaining distance to not raise any eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm? Oh, it's just me finding the delicious irony." Sev modestly replied, proving no further collaboration.</p><p> </p><p>"What irony?" She pushed further to make Sev talk.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing, really. So how did you become a Leviathan's secretary?" He intentionally tried changing the specific topic, intending to get her to know better.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you know... the usual job appointment,"</p><p> </p><p>"Must be an excellent decision now that you met the prince who took you out, eh?" He nudged her.</p><p> </p><p>"I will make my mind once I taste their food." She joked, Sev smiled at that.</p><p> </p><p>Ultimately, they arrived at the entrance of Kashmir Restaurant, where Salmon Doorman/Receptionist in a German upper-class suit is busy writing something in his ledger book. His fins perked up when he heard the footsteps coming closer.</p><p> </p><p>"Greetings and welcome to-" The Receptionist lift up his expressive eyes and immediately stopped writing, instantly switching his neutral expression into a beaming smile. "By the Great Chain, isn't the chosen heir of Rapture's Greatest Man!"</p><p> </p><p>"Correct, I heard this is the best establishment out in Welcome Center."</p><p> </p><p>"My sincere apologies, my noble prince. But you heard it wrong!" The Receptionist Salmon naturally made a quick bow as if he offended Seviathan with this rhetoric. "This is the BEST Restaurant here in Rapture! And by having you personally visit us already proves it quite right! Even the Parasites at Le Temps Perdu failed to persuade our Greatest Man to visit them!"</p><p> </p><p>"In that rare case, one round table for two."</p><p> </p><p>"Preferable by the window," Piranha added politely.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, an excellent choice, my lovely lady." Salmon had raised his finger before he gripped the pen to scribble their names down. "Now, allow me to write your names...and what is your name, miss?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nippers Von Ficher."</p><p> </p><p>With a satisfied nod, salmon Demon wrote down their names on their "visitor" ledger, he then used the bell to call for an assistant. Took a minute for young Catfish Demon with an impressive barbell to arrive promptly at the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to Kashmir Restaurant. Your table is number 6. Please, follow the young man as he will escort you to your table. "</p><p> </p><p>"Right this way." Catfish spoke in an Italian accent, gesturing the youthful pair to follow him.</p><p>Entering inside Restaurant, Secretary Nippers can already tell why it's popular. The Sheer amount of Rapture's Elite and Mr. Lyan's personal "friends" makes it's clear it's one of those establishments: where the wealthy upper class could go to enjoy fine dining in a relaxing environment. it has pretty much had everything: Lively music, luxurious decorations, and they even have a stage to host various parties, galas, and events. As of right now, The Band of Forage Fishes are playing "<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h8iPUK0AGRo">Boddy Darin - Mack the knife</a>" while the male Betta Fish is their vocalist.</p><p> </p><p>The Catfish Assistant escorted them to the lower floor where most of the dining took place. This area features a Cocktail Lounge, and of course, the restaurant's iconic statue of a Sinners holds Seven Rings of Hell above his head with a sign.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"ALL GREAT MINDS ON THIS HELL FLOW INTO THIS CITY"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Your table, prince." Catfish then backed away from their path and bowed, waiting for the pair to take a sit.</p><p> </p><p>Nippers was about to assume her seat but Sev took a chance to swiftly move the chair away from the table, gently gesturing to take a seat. With a nod and faint smile, Nipper sat with Sev pulling her closer to the table before he himself joined. In meantime, the Assistant flipped the Wine Glasses for them and laid two menu books.</p><p> </p><p>"Raise your hand when you ready to order. Hope you enjoy our diverse selection." He explained before leaving to attend to other clients.</p><p> </p><p>The prince opened it to check what's on the menu. And as his thought, there nothing interesting for his own tastes. The main dishes are just some seafood...Side Dishes are...weed food. Only when he skimmed the following page, his eyes caught on "Surface's menu" which includes every food from other Rings. Such as:</p><ol>
<li>Sanguinala Special from Ring of Wrath.</li>
<li>Mammon's "Dollar Cake" from Ring of Greed</li>
<li>[Censored due to NSFW name] from Ring of Lust.</li>
<li>And so on.</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>Despite intriguing names, Sev is not that hungry enough for a special meal. And so, he switched to the desserts.</p><p> </p><p>"You desire anything, Nippers?" Sev glanced at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm...I would go with Wonderland's Harpy Leg and Cup of Sinner Blood." Nippers laid her menu as she finished with her order. "You?"</p><p> </p><p>"Chocolate Cake and Apple Juice..."</p><p> </p><p>"...Really?" Nippers slightly tilted her head to the left, raising her eyebrow. "I expected "Seafood" type of guy in you."</p><p> </p><p>"Meh, you get used to Pentagram's shitty meals," Sev grumbled back a bit. He then raised his hand to call for the Assistant. The same Catfish Demon noticed instantly and rushed to them, readying his pen and note. "I would like Chocolate Cake with Apple Juice. For the lady: Wondeland's Harpy Leg and Cup of Sinner Blood."</p><p> </p><p>"It would be delightful if you also salted the leg."</p><p> </p><p>The Catfish Demon wrote their order down in his note before asking further. "Is this your final order or something else you wish?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, that's all." Nippers nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Catfish then reached for his belt to get out his portable Cash machine, typing their orders. "That would be 16.45 Souls, please."</p><p> </p><p>Sev paid with Grandpa's money. The Restaraunt Worker took them and gave a 3.45 Souls as a change with a check-in return. "Your food will arrive shortly. Thank you for choosing Kashmir Restaurant."</p><p> </p><p>The Assistant once again left them alone. As they waited, Nippers in the meantime shifted her attention at the window as she waits for her delicious meal, there is something extra extortionary how Rapture shines in the deep darkness that is Leviathan's Trenches.</p><p> </p><p>"Beautiful, isn't it?" She murmured, relaxing her hands on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing compared to you, my toothy beauty." Sev grinned with a very flirty smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw, thank you!" She chuckled wholeheartedly. "But to be honest, I don't like that tooth poking out. I think I will go to Medical Palvion to remove it if I will have a chance."</p><p> </p><p>"I kind of like it. I can imagine what you're "capable" of with these very, <em>very</em> sharp teeth of yours?" Seviathan hinted, with mischievous intent.</p><p> </p><p>Nippers smirked at his little rascal comment with intentional sexual nature. Obviously, it made her cheeks blush in a dark red tint. "Heh, you know how to make a gal blush, my Prince."</p><p> </p><p>"It comes with the experience, my dear." Sev shrugged in a slight motion, nevertheless, maintained a grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"And who was your lucky first one?" Nippers delivered a mischievous look.</p><p> </p><p>Seviathan scowled, not enjoying how she keeps forcing this question down his throat. "Why do you really care? All that matters is you and me right now."</p><p> </p><p>To that, Nippers drops her fake smile immediately. "My prince, with all respect to you. I can't just replace your previous loved one. This is not how it works."</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me?" Sev repeated, with the slight threat in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Nippers straightened herself to explain further. "Let's be honest here. You and I both know where it's going: You're trying to court me so that I will spread my legs for you. I can see in your eyes you're lonely after you broke up...And you're trying to achieve a more convenient solution by going after me."</p><p> </p><p>The prince was about to protest but stopped when Restaurant's guests clapped their hands as the band concluded their song.</p><p> </p><p>"THANK YOU! THANK YOU, RAPTURE!" Male Betta Fish waved his hand to the crowd. "But we are not finished yet! This next Song goes out for every living soul who found their love in Rapture. Ladies and Gentlemen may I present <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ta3jHcbslQw">Boddy Darrin - Beyond the Sea.</a>"</p><p> </p><p>As he proclaimed, the band behind him start playing the song, with Betta Fish raising his microphone to join them.</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere...beyond the sea!</p><p>Somewhere...waiting for me!</p><p>My lover stands on golden sands!</p><p>And watches the ships that go sailin'!</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere...beyond the sea!</p><p>She's there...watching for me!</p><p>If I could fly like birds on high!</p><p>Then straight to her arms!</p><p>I'd go sailing!</p><p> </p><p>It's far beyond the stars!</p><p>It's near beyond the moon!</p><p>I know beyond a doubt!</p><p>My heart will lead me there soon!</p><p> </p><p>We'll meet beyond the shore!</p><p>We'll kiss just as before!</p><p>Happy we'll be beyond the sea!</p><p>And never again I'll go sailing!</p><p> </p><p>Seviathan groaned, this song is rather...ironic to him. In fact, it's too Ironic for his own tastes. But Lucky for him, the prince now can feel easy for himself as the same Catfish Assistant arrived with the plates, lowering them down to Sev and Nipper's table.</p><p> </p><p>"Buon Appetito," Catfish proclaimed, bowing his head before leaving them again.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, fresh meat, yummy." Nippers eagerly licked her lips, rubbing her hands. She then took the knife and fork to cut down Harpy's Meat from the Leg. The Prince of Envy only slowly took ridiculously small pieces of his cake to his mouth with his fork.</p><p> </p><p>I know beyond a doubt, ah!</p><p>My heart will lead me there soon</p><p>We'll meet (I know we'll meet) beyond the shore</p><p>We'll kiss just as before</p><p>Happy we'll be beyond the sea</p><p>And never again I'll go sailing</p><p> </p><p>No more sailing</p><p>So long sailing</p><p>Bye bye sailing</p><p> </p><p>Their song ended with The Band of Forage Fishes giving a quick solo play before Betta Fish bowed his head to the audience. The guests of the restaurant clapped their hands with some cheering. Nippers herself also joined the applause, clapping for the band.</p><p> </p><p>Only so far, the Prince hasn't clapped. And worse, only after a few bites, he dropped the fork, losing the appetite. Nippers also noticed his sudden change of mood, which she can tell it's because of the song playing with his emotions.</p><p> </p><p>"My prince, I know what you feel. I think you should talk about her with me. It will make you feel better for your soul, trust me."</p><p> </p><p>Seviathan laid his head on his hands, taking a deep breath. Ultimately, she won her game with him.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright fine...I used to date a Princess of Pride: Charlotte Magne."</p><p> </p><p>"Lucifer's Heir? Ahh, now it all makes sense." Nipper makes a slow nod as if she understood his despair. "So, it was Arranged Marriage or something?" She commented, before taking a leg's piece into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's not Arranged Marriage or anything in that regard. We met in first grade of Pentagram's Elementary School." Sev stopped for a second, wondering if it's okay to say it. He then decided to spill out anyway. "I bullied her."</p><p> </p><p>Nippers hummed in surprise, chewing her food. She then swallowed it so that she could ask him. "Bullied? As if psychical bully or simply childish? "</p><p> </p><p>"Tugging her ponytail and leaving "Eww, girl" in a nutshell. She was the quietest one in class and it felt good when she gave her tantrums on me. By the 3 Grade, I stopped with my little games on her...Although my sister didn't...to this day."</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh, classic story." Nippers smiled. "And how the two of you got together?"</p><p> </p><p>"It was a slow burn; we started talking more and...it got to the point we became friends until... until we had our first kiss in Magne's Gardens during my family's visit to Uncle Lucifer when we were in 9 Grade. "</p><p> </p><p>"Aww...but what made you part ways?"</p><p> </p><p>"Her focus on her quote and quote "Sinner Redemption" nonsense that she spatted more than anything else." Sev grifted his teeth. "I desired her to be my queen...so that She and I could rule a union of Pride and Envy...but she argued. I argued back...insults were made and... I called her "dumbfuck." in the end...the rest is history."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, my..." Nippers whispered in slight shock. "Calling out your girlfriend is the last thing to do, my prince."</p><p> </p><p>"What's done is done." Sev rolled his eyes as if he cared for someone else opinion.</p><p> </p><p>"By at the end of the day: Did you regret your breakup with Charlie Magne?"</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause in him, as Prince lowered his eyes in his thoughts. "I dunno" He shrugged. " I admit: Charlie is...well, she is something...not like your typical some noble girl who cares only for my wealth...it's weird it sounds but...you remind me of her...and that's why I took you out."</p><p> </p><p>Nippers make a gentle nod, fully understanding Prince's nature. "All I must say is this: Take your time and don't rush it, okay? It's would be best for you just move on instead of searching for someone like her as a replacement. Who knows, my prince, You're young and you have plenty of time to find a proper love. Maybe one day you will find a proper Queen that you will love out of who she is...not because of her size of breasts, butt, or hips.</p><p> </p><p>"So, you're saying you're ugly for me?" Sev chuckled a bit in a weak tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not, my prince. But think about it: what will you gain if you will date me? I suppose as I'm attractive enough to be noticed by you. Yet, I'm not noble, I don't have any royal lineage...in the end: I will be your in Lust Ring's term a "cum-bucket"."</p><p> </p><p>Seviathan froze, having a very shocked face after she said. "Oh, for Satan's sake. You've gone too far, my dear."</p><p> </p><p>"But it's a harsh truth, isn't it?" Nippers added. "Ultimately: You will get tired of me or I will use my influence on you to assert my position as your mistress. Repercussions can serious if it happens, my prince. Especially for <em>you</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"...And why you against it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Me? Personally: I prefer when someone likes me for who I'm as an individual...not for how sexy I'm. After all, your grandpa said: "Only the parasites are blinded by certain charm."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, he did..." Sev mumbled to himself, his Grandpa is essentially anti-wingman when "Say, he didn't hire you to be Rapture's main psychologist?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ha, nope! But who knows really..." She chuckled, eating the last meat on the leg, leaving only just bones on the dish. She then took her cup of blood and drinks it in one shot. "Well, it was fun. But I presume my break time is already over. Leviathan probably going to eat me alive if I won't get back to work." She used the napkin to clean her lips from the blood.</p><p> </p><p>"Need my help to calm him down?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, my prince." She made a sarcastic remark, raising herself and taking her jacket. "He is not that kind of evil, you know."</p><p> </p><p>"Right...it's nice to meet you, Nippers. Despite not expecting to end like this..." Sev shrugged, disappointed. He really wanted to see her "fins"</p><p> </p><p>"You as well, my prince. And believe me: Take your time with your pair. Only true love comes when you like someone for, who they are. But regardless, I would be looking forward to seeing you again. Ta-ta!"</p><p> </p><p>She made her little finger wave before she proceeded to the exit. when she was still in his vicinity, Sev (by accident) shifted his eyes at her lower...back...but only to turn his glare away, heeding the words she said earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Now with no option left just to eat his cake in silence. The Prince of Envy found himself in an awkward situation, where most of the guests are having fun, while he merely stared at the window, all alone by himself: who got Rejected Twice if counting that Piranha. He remembered how Dad told him the stories of how Grandpa Leviathan was a lonely Sea Monster, sitting at the bottom of the ocean, while the rest of Von Eldtrich's were living in Pride Ring.</p><p> </p><p>Strange, but in a way...he completely comprehended why Leviathan preferred him instead of Frederick...it because of the similar pain they share:</p><p>Loneliness...</p><hr/><p>If someone is interested. I inspired by this picture for Nippers:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Enmity of Dark Lord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HUGE WARNING...LIKE SERIOUSLY HUGE WARNING:</p><p>This chapter dwells into the depths of hell (Literally).</p><p>the topics of Nazism, Genocides, Satanism, and Hatred to Jews will be present in this chapter. And the Presence of one specific "Holocaust Guy" will be here. So be warned!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Episode 1: Prologue</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>December 24, 2019 AD (6 days before the Extermination), 9.21 AM.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"Never can true reconcilement grow where wounds of deadly hate have pierced so deep..." ― John Milton, Paradise Lost</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>The Pentagram City's outskirts, The Magne Compound</em> </strong>
</p><p>Pain, always good to see you, my old friend.</p><p>Lucifer woke up with no memory of what happened yesterday. He felt dizzy as he raised his head, groaning quietly. Damn! the headache is unbearable. Lucifer had not felt this way since his brother Michael had stabbed him right into the stomach. At least it left an attractive scar for Lilith. Good thing he felt it for only a few days before it became a distant memory...and it came back to haunt him once more.</p><p>Composing himself, Lucifer opened his eyes and examined his surroundings...that's odd. Why is he outside? Why his clothes are all damped? Seriously, what the Hell happened?</p><p> </p><p>And then it hit him...again.</p><p>
  <strong>Serpent!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Fatherdamm that little wretched snake! He should not have fallen into Serpent's temptations...now He understands why the mortals refer Serpent as "The Tempter"...he still lives up to that name.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, look who is finally awake!" A voice came from behind.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer looked back; his expression dropped into a guilt instant when he laid his eyes on her. His darling Lilith is here, having her breakfast on the picnic table. Helltaker here as well, grilling the pancakes for the Magne family.</p><p> </p><p>"Lilith..." Lucifer made a short pause before he added further. "What did I do last night?"</p><p> </p><p>"Good question!" She gazed at him for a second, before checking her Hellphone. "What did you <strong>do</strong>, my love?"</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer sighed, recognizing her manners. That is Lilith's way of showing <em>I'm pissed at you"</em>. Lucifer knows it, even if sometimes he does not want it. Hell truly hath no fury like a woman scorned.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure, my darling." Lucifer expressed with a weak voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh, me neither then." Lilith showed no emotion in her voice. She continued to slice and eat the Helltaker's pancake.</p><p> </p><p>The King of Hell managed to raise himself on the feet with some hiccups here and there. He would make his way to the Picnic table, taking a free chair near Lilith. His wife moved the plate closer to her. Pissy Lilith is pissy.</p><p> </p><p>"Any reason I woke up outside?" Lucifer snapped his fingers to dry his clothes. He then rested his right elbow on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Another good question, dear..." A little smirk formed on her lips. She should have taken pictures...but it's too cruel.</p><p> </p><p>"Will you please stop with the riddles? You're not Azazel." Lucifer objected, growing tired of her little games.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith dropped the knife and fork, losing the appetite thanks to her prideful husband. She then moved her plate to the left and laid her arms on the table. He tilted her head with a wicked frown before declaring everything she feels on him right now.</p><p> </p><p>"You're fucking degenerate, Lucifer Magne!"</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer blinked at least two times before she shrugged at her comment. As if it meant to hurt him. "Lilith, I'm in hell. Of course, I'm the degenerate."</p><p> </p><p>"That's not what I meant!" Lilith's horns became sharper. "You drank your entire alcohol collection, smashed the vase, tried to harass my dignity, crashed me into Charlie's display case of her school diplomas. All in the span of the evening, mind you. What got into you?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Aw, come on! It's meant to celebrate Charlie's departure!"</p><p> </p><p>"By drinking?" Lilith exclaimed at that; she then tones her voice down. "Our Daughter left us and the first thing that comes to your mind is to get drunk!?"</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer grifted his teeth. He took no pleasure hearing this hypocrisy. "Isn't funny how it comes from miss: "My concert is important than my daughter's departure" Lilith Magne? At least I have some decency to say goodbye to her! I admit I went too far but it doesn't make you innocent in any way!"</p><p> </p><p>"So, it's all my fault now?!"</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT I SHOULD HAVE DONE THEN!" Lucifer slammed his hand, finally losing his temper. "I TOOK THE TOLL OF PAIN, I WATCHED AS SHE LEFT US FOR SOME "REDEMPTION" BULLSHIT! YOU ON OTHER HAND SLIPPED, USING YOUR "CONCERT" EXCUSE!"</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer then stopped, he breathed quietly as he stared at Lilith's shocked expression. Even Helltaker looked back to see what is going on, only to not interfere but to bring a pancake plate.</p><p> </p><p>"Your breakfast, sire." Helltaker laid the knife and fork.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, big guy. Please bring some unholy water for me."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Helltaker nodded before he went back to the mansion.</p><p> </p><p>Dealing with Helltaker, The King of Hell would shift his eyes back on his wife's face. Lilith stared at him back, silently. Lucifer can see his wife took it rather...deep. It made him realize he took it pretty harshly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Apple-pie" Lucifer gently lowered his eyes. "I'm so sorry about the whole mess."</p><p> </p><p>"You're not the only one." Lilith nodded, admitting her failures. "I'm sorry too, my darling. I should have said goodbye to Charlie. I was scared and... I did not want Charlie to see me crying...Y-you know me when it comes to my emotions."</p><p> </p><p>"No need to tell, Lilith." Lucifer nodded in sympathy. He can thank Adam for her complexes.</p><p> </p><p>To solidify their acknowledgment that they are "bad" parents. Lilith offered her hand to him as a sign of peace. Lucifer smiled and shook her hand, ending it with a small kiss on her wedding ring. It's a special Diamond made ring he with Mulciber's help forged for the wedding.</p><p> </p><p>"You really shouldn't have done that!" Lilith giggled.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?"</p><p> </p><p>"You vomited..."</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer remained silent at that. To which Lilith giggled more from it.</p><p> </p><p>"Well...what can I say? I'm the king of goofy golf balls" Lucifer shrugged playfully.</p><p> </p><p>"A shit king is what you're."</p><p> </p><p>"Ouch."</p><p> </p><p>"At least you're mine "<em>shit king.</em>" She grinned, giving him a playful wink.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep...Right into my heart, dear. <em>Psssh pow!</em>" Lucifer mimicked the sound of a spear piercing his chest.</p><p> </p><p>They both shared a little laugh at Lucifer's joke. The King is glad their feud is over as both King and Queen completely forgot about their argument earlier. The Classic Magne Family is back again. Well...at least for the most part.</p><p> </p><p>In the meantime, Helltaker would come back with a glass of unholy water. Lucifer thanked him with a nod and drank the entire cup with one shot.</p><p> </p><p>"So, who came up with the 'get drunk' idea?" Lilith asked, taking a bite of the pancake.</p><p> </p><p>"Serpent's" Lucifer laid his cup. He feels how the pain is slowly going away. "He convinced me to do that, wanting to cheer me up after Charlie left."</p><p> </p><p>"Interesting..." Lilith thought aloud, curling her hair away from her eyes. "So, he didn't lie at all."</p><p> </p><p>"You talked to him?" Lucifer sliced a small piece of pancake.</p><p> </p><p>"Aha, told me everything."</p><p> </p><p>"And where is he?" He took a bite.</p><p> </p><p>A grin formed on Lilith's face now that her lover mentioned it. But instead of a direct answer, she laid a purse on the table. Lucifer raised his left eyebrow; he did not remember seeing it.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you like my new purse?" She wiggled her eyebrows, hinting something.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's a pattern it rather beautiful...where you~"</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer stopped as he realized something. The pattern has a green color...and Serpent has...</p><p>Oh no.</p><p> </p><p>"Is he-" Lucifer hinted and stopped. No need for further explanation as the King was obvious with his words. Lilith nodded to that. She gently tapped her slender fingers on her purse to wake their favorite little rascal from his "sleep".</p><p> </p><p>"Serpent, wake up my dear." </p><p> </p><p>A pair of two snake eyes appeared on the purse's surface and blinked at Lucifer in surprise. The King gestured with his finger to look back as if he isn't the one who turned his into <em>this</em>. The Serpent's eyes moved back and immediately they turned into fear when they saw her.</p><p> </p><p>"And who said that Snakeskin material is rather dull in Pentagram city." Lilith sultry chuckled at her husband. Then she turned her attention to the snake, changing her expression into a serious one. "So, let me be straight, Snake. NO MORE OF THAT BEHAVIOUR IN MY MANSION! Are we clear?"</p><p> </p><p>Serpent's eyes mimicked the nodding motion. He doesn't want any more of that suffering.</p><p> </p><p>"Good" Lilith snapped her fingers. The black aura surrounded the purse before it glowed and transformed into a snake, making Serpent come back.</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-what?" Serpent looked around, not understanding what just happened.</p><p> </p><p>Realizing he now can turn his head; he raised his tail just in case. Soon his shock turned into hysterical laughter. It is good to be a little rascal again! Serpent looked at them, wanting to express gratitude...Yet he did not...as he needs to release his agony first.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me for a moment..."</p><p> </p><p>The Green Snake crawled into the fountain and dived headfirst. Then he screamed in the water...much to Lucifer's surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, grow up! It wasn't <em>that bad</em>!" Lilith rolled her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Serpent raised his head from the water to protest. "You used scalp and needle on me!"</p><p> </p><p>"I could have used the chainsaw on you! At least I have some decency,<em> unlike some people</em>." Lilith growled, imagining her hands on Leviathan's throat, choking that ambitious son of bitch. "And Serpent, you better work hard today...or I will find another "uses" for your skin."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. " Serpent dismissed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*Ahem*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, my Queen..." The Green Snake sighed with annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>"Good snake." Lilith then conjured a mop and tossed it at Serpent's head. "Now work, I want the living room cleaned until tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>Serpent growled but did not say a word. He grabbed the mop with his mouth, used the fountain to wet it, and crawled to where Lucifer vomited to clean it. Dealing with a wretched snake. Lilith got out her hellphone, scrolled down, and pressed something.</p><p> </p><p>"While you were passed out. Our Daughter sent me a video. See it for yourself." She gave her phone to her husband. Lucifer pressed the button to play the video.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>The video started with Charlie staring directly at the camera. Then her left eyebrow raised a little in confusion, before looking to the right.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Is thing on?" She asked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yep!" Vaggie's voice came behind from the camera.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Are you sure?" Charlie tilted her head.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hon, I can see you on the screen."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yes, but is it recording?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Vaggie groaned in frustration. She then appeared in front of the camera. </em> <em>"See the red dot flashing?" She asked which Charlie nodded. "That means it's recording."</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oh!" Charlie covered her mouth in a dramatic gesture. "So, it's recording already?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yep." Vaggie then looked at the camera and waved her hand "Say hi to your mom and dad, dearie."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The moth Demon gave a quick kiss to Charlie's forehead before disappearing from the screen. Enjoying the sensation, Charlie then slowly shifted her eyes at the camera. She let out a nervous little laugh before it turned into a horrifying expression.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Don't be afraid. It's not like we're broadcasting it to the entire Hell." Vaggie's voice came again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Right..dolphins, dolphins, dolphins!" Charlie inhaled and closed her eyes, composing herself that way. "Hey, Ma. Hey, Pa. Sorry for the technical difficulties. We still getting used to the new environment."</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Charlie then gestured around the camera's vision. "I'm at Happy Ca~ I mean Hotell. The place has unfortunately deteriorated since...well you both know why. </em> <em>Vaggie and I are planning to do some renovation for this week. There's are barely even any electricity working, especially in the entrance hall."</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She tapped her fingers together, getting nervous for the next topic. "Soooo, remember I told you about my redemption project? Well, Vaggie and I talked about it more, and we have concluded~"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No, we didn't." Vaggie corrected her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"But-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Charlie, we should fix the Hotel before taking the clients."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"But the Extermination-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I know, hon, I know. Doubt Heaven would change their mind, considering only 6 days left for them to rain fire."</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Charlie nodded, admitting her girlfriend's wisdom. </em> <em>"So, what I meant to say is that we're thinking to take a "test" client to see if my idea works. I took the opportunity to search the sinner files and found someone that might be easiest for us...uhh...what's his name again, Vaggie?"</em></p><p> </p><p><em>"</em> <em>Angel Dust"</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"And He is named after a drug, right?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Apparently, yes"</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Hold on, for a moment..." Lucifer stopped the video. "She meant that Angel Dust guy? the Valentino's sex worker?"</p><p>"Our daughter wants a literal drug addict to her hotel, darling." Lilith nodded, also not amused but...less </p><p> </p><p>Lucifer shook his head in letdown. He would understand if she would consider some homeless newbie demon to their Hotel. But a Drug Addict? What the fuck, Charlie?</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, come on!" Serpent exclaimed in a muffled voice, noticing how disappointed they are from. He then spitted the mop away from his mouth. "What does it matter if he is a sex worker. Prostitutes are demons too!"</p><p> </p><p>"Serpent, your niece plans to take a sex worker as her first client," Lucifer repeated. "If she really wanted to redeem sinners she claims she wants, she at least would take far easier target...addicts can only suck dicks for drugs..." </p><p> </p><p>"And why it's a problem for you?" Serpent expected more arguments from him. "What's the difference between the person who shoves a dick to his ass or a normal demon? NONE, they're both insane obviously but still: if that Angel Dust guy can try hard he will be redeemed. Everyone deserves an equal opportunity to redeem themselves."</p><p>"Get back to work, Snake of the Demons!" Lilith warned with slight sarcasm. </p><p> </p><p>Serpent rolled his eyes but obliged, picking up the mop. Lucifer resumed the video to see if there is something else.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"So yeah..." Charlie nodded to the camera "It's just an option. I will send another video if I have an update on that matter."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Charlie then sighs, curling her hair away from her ear. "I-I just want to say that I'm very thankful for everything you have done for me. I know you both have doubts about the Hotel and I truly understand your concerns. But please, mom and dad. Please understand they are my people too. I could not bear to see them suffer thanks to Exterminations." Charlie then moved closer to the camera. "I promise you; I will find a solution to the Extermination problem. Just give me some time, okay? Love you both."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She ended with an air kiss and a little goodbye wave, sporting an adorable smile.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You did good!" Vaggie commented.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Aw, thank you!" Charlie blushed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And there the video stopped here.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Lucifer gave the phone back and covered his head with his hands, letting out his frustration. The more Charlie moves, the more Lucifer realizes it is fucking worthless waste of time. He tried to remain moderate but everything Charlie does makes him go there and just demolish this stupid fucking ass Hotel and bring her home back.</p><p> </p><p>Taking an addict for your new hotel? What next?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A Deal with the Devil himself?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*Ding dong*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lilith and Lucifer looked back. Well, that's unexpected.</p><p> </p><p>"Did-you invited someone?" Lilith asked him.</p><p> </p><p>"No... you?" </p><p> </p><p>Lilith shook her head in no.</p><p> </p><p>"I will check it..." Serpent said, tossing the mop away.</p><p> </p><p>The Green Snake left the courtyard and crawled his way to the entrance of Magne Compound, he used his tail to open the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Welcome to the Mag-WHAT THE FUCK!" Serpent gasped in horror as he saw it.</p><p> </p><p>In front of him stands a tall Exterminator with a complete black uniform. It possesses two large goat-like horns on its head and large bat wings. Its face is covered with an LCD mask with strange black smoke coming to where the eyes are supposed to be.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Haill-"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Serpent slammed the door with all power. He pressed his back against the door, breathing in relief. But wait...what if it's just hallucinations or he still not recovered from yesterday. So, Serpent opened the door just to be sure.</p><p>The Exterminator is still here.</p><p>
  <strong>"-Satan!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Serpent slammed the door again. He took no time to crawl his way back to the courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>"THERE IS AN EXTERMINATOR - A FUCKING EXTERMINATOR!"</p><p> </p><p>"Exterminator? Don't be ridiculous, Snake." Lilith groaned. Lucifer too rolled his eyes from Serpent's lies.</p><p> </p><p>"I'M FUCKING DEAD SERIOUS!" </p><p> </p><p>"STOP IT!" Lucifer warned.</p><p> </p><p>"I'M NOT FUCKING LYING!"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright fine! But if you are lying. I'm going to beat your ass!" Lucifer raised himself and stormed out from the courtyard with Serpent following him.</p><p> </p><p>"I swear to myself, Serpent! one day I will send you to the depths of~" Opening the door. Lucifer became silent as he looked at it...His face turned from an annoyance into a worried expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Serpent?" Lucifer whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's not an Exterminator. That's <strong>Ha-Satan.</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, fuck!" Snake cursed.</p><p>It has been quite a while since the King of Hell saw this "Hellish-Unit." The Lesser Adversaries or Ha-Satans they often called are traitorous Angels of Death who rebelled with Lucifer and <strong>him</strong> against their father. Now after millennia, they exist to hunt down the "<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136186/chapters/67927318/edit">Candle-Demons</a>", The Remaining <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136186/chapters/67927318/edit">Limboers</a>, the "Undesirables", Agents of Heaven, and in general those Sinners who made him pissed off.</p><p> </p><p>Some would consider them to be the fallen-Exterminators or Hellish Counterpart. But Lucifer knows the ironic truth: They are the Ancient Exterminator Unit, Heaven's Modern One is just reformed and cleaned from his<strong> taint.</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>"Lucifer Morningstar"</strong> Ha-Satan announced with no emotion.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, what is it?" Lucifer adjusted his posture.</p><p> </p><p>Ha-Satan then raised his clawed hand, a scroll conjured on it. <strong>"Our Dark-Misery demands your presence..."</strong></p><p> </p><p>Lucifer grabbed the scroll without any word. The Hell's Exterminator then literally exploded, followed by the wave of screams of the dammed.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Serpent exclaimed. He heard of Exterminator's appearances, but this is far worse!</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer ignored him and wrapped the scroll to check what it is inside.</p><hr/><p>King Lucifer Morningstar of Magne Dynasty.</p><p>Due to recent actions from your daughter: Charlotte Magne, your or Lilith's presence is required on the Ninth Ring.</p><p>Failure to comply will result in the "Termination" process and direct intervention 666 Legion of Hell to Pentagram City.</p><p>May his Dark-Misery bring us to victory.</p><p>- Empress Consort Azazel.</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>And just what he afraid the most of it...Only now he realized what he was afraid of the most from Charlie's Redemption Project.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>His intervention</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Taking no seconds, Lucifer paced himself to the living room. Lilith is sitting on the couch, she turned around when she heard Lucifer's footsteps.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Who was that?" Lilith asked.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer did not say a word to that. He walked and gave her a passionate kiss, much to Lilith's surprise. "Lilith, my darling. Since the day I married, you made me what I'm: the happiest fallen angel that could exist."</p><p> </p><p>"W-what are you talking about?" Lilith didn't understand why he is..so dramatic.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to the Ninth circle. <strong>He</strong> knows, Lilith. <strong>He</strong> fucking knows!"</p><p> </p><p>Lilith gently cursed at her. Now it all makes sense for her. She actually can pinpoint who it might be. "It's probably Leviathan. He threatened me to tell him if I will not compensate him for losing Happy Casino. I declined and did not answer his messages...I-I should have paid him, Lucifer."</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine. I highly doubt he learned by Leviathan's words...he knows his way around...."</p><p> </p><p>Serpent crawled closer to him and gently tapped Lucifer's leg. "I'm coming with you, brother."</p><p> </p><p>"No, stay here."</p><p> </p><p>"Hell, No! I'm not going to leave my brother in the darkness that is Ninth Ring! With me watching your back, I would greet the void itself if needed."</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer smiled; even the fallen angel sometimes forgets Serpent's love for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hop on my neck then."</p><p> </p><p>Serpent jumped on Lucifer's shoulder, wrapping gently his tail around Lucifer's neck. With a snap of fingers, Lucifer's clothes into a stylish white winter jacket, scarf, cargo pants, and boots for snow. "Lilith, if I won't come back until the next Extermination. Then make sure Charlie will have a clear succession line."</p><p> </p><p>Lilith and Lucifer shared a kiss, perhaps the last one if it will go horrible for Lucifer. Backing away, Lucifer looked at her before Lucifer warped himself from the mansion, leaving the Queen alone in the living room. Tears start to come out as Lilith knows he will not come back. The Devil's wrath is that of nightmare tales...</p><p> </p><p>Maybe she could...</p><p> </p><p>No, that is a low point...never again!</p><p>Lilith hesitated; she was uncertain if it will work in the first place. She does not know if <strong>he</strong> hates her to this day... Ugh, she does not have any other option...would it hurt to try at least?</p><p> </p><p>The Queen of Hell kneeled on the floor. She clasped her hands together and squeezed her eyes shut. "Dad, I'm not sure if you listen to me. But please, hear my prayer. I know me and Lucifer harmed you in many ways. But I beg of you. Your unredeemable son will kill my husband; your son who you loved the most. Please, dad. Protect him."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>[REDACTED], [REDACTED]</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>To witness and travel around Hell, it would take painfully years for an ordinary sinner. Hell is huge and is home to many diverse faunas, cultural landmarks, and creatures that will kill you on sight. The further you go from the Gates of Hell; the more Hell offers danger. But what happens when you reach the end? That is what Lucifer will witness once again.</p><p> </p><p>The Last Ring of Hell is isolated from the rest. No Heavenly Lights or the Hellish Moon can reach it, leaving the entire circle to be a frozen Wasteland.</p><p> </p><p>No "live" lives down here, everything is empty, just snow, snow, and endless darkness will accompany the unfortunate soul who "dared to enter". The Ring has its own weird...sun. Instead of the typical bright glowing sun, this one is a dull black sun, it does not even shine...just floats above the ring.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer was quite right about this place.</p><p>Welcome to Hell's Own Hell.</p><p>For there is no hope under the black sun.</p><p> </p><p>The King of Hell could use his wings to travel quickly, but due to the intensive blizzard, he is afraid they will freeze to ice. So, he had to walk or use limited teleportation to make his journey safer. He slowly made his way through the paved snowy road. Thankfully, the road has some weird special fuel Generators that are lighting the way.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you glad, now that you're here with me, Serpent!" Lucifer shivered from the cold.</p><p> </p><p>"Believe me, it's nothing when you're turned into a snake." Serpent shivered as well.</p><p> </p><p>After following the lighted path for some minutes, Lucifer with Serpent reached the gates of the Accusatoris Carcerem: the enormous Citadel build around Lake Cocytus. It is the only building in Frozen Circle. Even saying this did not make Lucifer feel safer. Lucifer banged his hand against the metal gate. Suddenly, his eyes were flashed by the lights coming from above, making him cover them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136186/chapters/67927318/edit"> <strong>"Wer geht dahin!?"</strong> </a>
</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT!?" Lucifer raised his head. He did not understand anything. Serpent on the other hand blinked in confusion, as to why in the frozen circle the demons speak...German?</p><p> </p><p><strong><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136186/chapters/67927318/edit">"Ich sagte, wer geht dahin!?"</a> </strong>The Demon exclaimed in a more...hostile manner.</p><p> </p><p>"Umm. Hello! My name is Lucifer Morningstar and me… love polka. Love it! Mmm! Polka, polka, polka. Cannot get enough. And… I have got lots of money… mmm, that I love spending on cassettes. Not even picky. I will do any of them. Mix them together sometimes."</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Luzifer Morgenstern?"</strong> The lights then turned away from Lucifer's face. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136186/chapters/67927318/edit"><strong>"Ah ja. Der Dunkle Lord fordert Ihre Anwesenheit in Citadel, dem König von Pentagram City, Heil Satan!"</strong></a></p><p> </p><p>"Right...THANK YOU, MY FELLOW...DEMON BEING!" Lucifer waved his hand, still, he didn't understand anything.</p><p> </p><p>The Demon disappeared from Lucifer's sight. The Citadel's Gates then slowly opened for the King and The Tempter to enter.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are they, Lucifer?" Serpent asked with an uneasy tone. His mind although has suggestions who these Demons are. But it's afraid to voice it.</p><p> </p><p>"It would be better If I won't tell you, Serpent." Lucifer whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Without any further delays. Lucifer paced himself inside. The entrance gates would be closed behind them. Full darkness greeted them once again.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? They can't afford some lights here?" Serpent complained.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer cast a fireball and froze it, making his source of light. "Better?"</p><p> </p><p>"Better" Serpent nodded, only to gasp in fear when he noticed someone is standing in front of them. Serpent can't tell who he...<em>it</em> might be...other than it's a black shadowy demon. It does not have any facial features...just a pair of empty purple eyes, a creepy "Pumpkin smile" and only the Schutzstaffel uniform from WW2, circular glasses with a General hat on its head.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"It's been quite a while, Herr Morgenstern, you didn't visit us for quite long."</strong> It expressed in a strong German accent.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Heinrich Himmler. I'm pretty busy with running my Ring." Lucifer frowned at Satanist Demon. The King of Hell heard this sinner's crimes against humanity. No doubt he is Dark Lord's favorite demon.</p><p> </p><p>Serpent's eyes raised in disbelief. That Satanic demon is Heinrich Himmler: The Main Holocaust Architect!</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Understandable"</strong> A wicked smile formed on Himmler's face. <strong>"Still, a lot changed since you venture here. ALLOW ME to present the continuation of my previous work! ZE Auschwitz II" </strong></p><p> </p><p>With the Himmler's signal, the next pair of Gates opened to reveal THE NIGHTMARE ITSELF:</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8dYZ99UWn4Q">Burgundian Lullaby (Kraut Cover) TNO: The Last Days of Europe</a>
</p><p> </p><p>Serpent's eyes widened in shock...he could not believe it...WHAT IN THE GOD'S NAME they ventured into! Citadel Courtyard is a fucking concentration camp! He read books about Humanity's WW2...it is like what these Germans did to the Jews, now they are repeating here in Hell!</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Don't be shy. It's only just ze beginning!"</strong> Himmler laughed, his laugh was that of nightmares...just pure darkness and hatred.</p><p> </p><p>As they walked through the paved road with spiked fences blocking the access to the entire courtyard. Satan's victims gathered closer. They begged Lucifer to help them or to kill them. But Lucifer ignored him, although he felt tense...not every day you hear a request for King of Hell to kill them...so odd. </p><p> </p><p>The Green snake could not express how there are so many victims: Angels without any wings, captured Exterminators, enslaved Imps, and "undesirable" Demons across the entire hell. With the frozen conditions here in the ninth Ring. Serpent could not imagine to the full extent how much they all suffer here.</p><p> </p><p>Even worse: Ha-Satans are butchering them. Serpent saw one of the Ha-Satans kicked the female imp to the ground, beating her with an electric prod. Ha-Satan called her a "Heavenly Jew" and proceed to rip her arms out. The poor imp girl begged him to kill her...but Ha-Satan prolonged her suffering by ripping off her nails in her feet. The rest...Serpent would turn his head away from it.</p><p> </p><p>Even Lucifer himself felt it is too much...in fact, now he feels like he was too merciful to his victims...quick death is at least better than<strong> this</strong>...</p><p> </p><p>"Who are they, SS-Reichfuhrer?" Serpent asked with uneasiness in his voice.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"It's SS-Fuhrer now, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136186/chapters/67927318/edit">Herr Schlange." </a></strong>Himmler replied with no emotion. "<strong>As for your question: most are believers of God. Even in Hell, there are still those who worship him. We aim to fix this problem."</strong></p><p> </p><p>"Then why you need all of...this?" Serpent added.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"It sends a clear message to Heaven. If Heaven fucks with Satan, he will fuck with Hell's Christians."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Then you're doing a pretty good job! Considering, we have a fucking annual Exterminations in higher Rings!" Serpent barked at the fucker, who rolled its eyes in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"That's the point, Herr Schlange!" </strong>Himmler hinted but did not elaborate on it.<strong> "Everything you see here is based on Satanic System. The Dark Lord calls for extreme spartanism, which in theory would make his Legion stronger against the Jewish Heaven. Let the weak die only for the strongest to thrive. And when the time will come...Heaven will burn under the banner of Satan."</strong></p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a hand tried to reach for Lucifer's shoulder, making Lucifer back away a bit. It was a female Exterminator's hand, who clutched against the spiked fences. The Extreme brutality of Satan's regime took a toll on her. She does not have the LCD mask; her wings are torn off and the jumpsuit is nearly destroyed from all that burn, and scratch marks the Satanists delivered on her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136186/chapters/67927318/edit">"Люцифер! Смотри что твой Темный Владыка вытворяет! Теперь ты понимаеш почему мы итсребляем вас! Вы уничтожили Лимбо, теперь вы травите своих же людей. Я прошу тебя, останови этот кошмар! Востань против твоего повелителя!"</a>
</p><p> </p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136186/chapters/67927318/edit"><strong>"WACHE</strong><strong>! SCHICK</strong><strong> SIE</strong><strong> IN</strong><strong> DEN</strong><strong> OFEN</strong><strong>!"</strong> </a>Himmler ordered the nearest SS guard.</p><p> </p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136186/chapters/67927318/edit">"БУДЬ ВЫ ПРОКЛЯТЫ, ПРЕДАТЕЛИ!"</a> The Exorcist screamed, tears trailing on her cheeks! <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136186/chapters/67927318/edit">"Я НАДЕЮСЬ РАЙ ИСТРЕБИТ ВАС ДО ЕДИНОГО!"</a></p><p> </p><p>The two Guards with Ha-Satan rushed to her, demanding to stop in German. The Exterminator managed to give some resistance, only to be stopped by Ha-Satan's strong punch to the face. The SS guards then dragged her away as she screamed for Lucifer's demise.</p><p> </p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136186/chapters/67927318/edit"><strong>"Meine aufrichtige entschuldigung, Morgenstern"</strong></a> Himmler bowed his head. <strong>"Our sheep here tends to...misbehave sometimes. Let us proceed."</strong></p><p> </p><p>Both Serpent and Lucifer without any word would look back where they took Exterminator before they followed. They would proceed to the stairs before stopping at the Citadel's main doors.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what?" Serpent broke the silence. "I think I'm going to wait for you here." He jumped from Lucifer's neck to the rail.</p><p> </p><p>"Scared?" Lucifer asked calmly, without any joke.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep, if it's that gruesome, I can't imagine what became of Satanael...Never thought I would say...but getting killed by Exterminator is merciful compare to <strong>this</strong>."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, stay here then."</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer with Himmler proceeded inside the Citadel. And as he thought. It too dark. He barely can see even if he holds his frozen fireball. Soon they would enter the throne room. It is empty, only Ha-Satans are standing on the corners.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Wait here, Morgenstern. I will notify our Dark Lord of your presence." </strong>Bowing to the King of Hell, Himmler ventured further.</p><p> </p><p>Himmler's Devilish smile soon disappeared, replaced by fear. Dealing with the Devil itself is like committing suicide the second time. The more he got closer to his destination, the more he becomes scared. Stopping at the gates, Himmler swallowed at first before he opened the doors. The Lake Cocytus greeted him with a huge blizzard. He still ventured inside.</p><p> </p><p>Himmler then stopped at the edge of the lake and kneeled. <strong>"My Lord...Luzifer Morgenstern has arrived."</strong></p><p> </p><p>The Holocaust Architect shivered as he felt his voice. It was a cold groan. Lake Cocytus melted as The Silhouette of Dark Lord raised from the lake. Then the sound of heavy hoof footsteps came closer and closer until it stopped. Himmler raised his head and gulped. The Dark Lord stared at him with his unforgiving pentagram-shaped pupils. His shadow covered him fully,</p><p> </p><p>It was enough for Himmler to fall into terror.</p><p> </p><p>Heinrich Himmler bowed completely, head planted on the snow, still shivering in fear. He heard the Dark Lord's footsteps again before they got quieter. Heinrich slowly raised his and sighed in relief.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lucifer gently tapped his cane; the brother's throne room is mundane to compare to his Mansion. And creepy.</p><p> </p><p>His ears perked up when he heard his footsteps. Lucifer is in a swift motion, turned around to face him. The Silhouette of the Dark Lord appeared from the distance, walking closer and closer. The Fog would fade, now giving a clear view of him.</p><p> </p><p>The Dark Lord is a muscular, eight feet tall humanoid demon with dark grey skin and several glowing scars around his body. His pupil is shaped in Pentagram symbol, glowing in red, orange, or yellow, depending on his mood. Two massive horns on his head and small spikes on his shoulders and chest. his legs appeared goat-like, akin in the form to a satyr. His angelic wings are torn off with only smoking stumps left. He wears The Goat Skull with the sigil of Baphomet drawn on its forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer's mouth slightly opened in shock...sweet father...and he thought he changed a lot after he was cast out from Heaven...his brother beat him on that matter.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Lucifer Morningstar"</strong> The Dark Lord started.</p><p> </p><p>Swallowing, Lucifer inclined his head and fixed posture with more confidence. "Lord Satan."</p><p> </p><p>Satan titled his head, His never-hating eyes narrowed in suspicion.<strong> "You seem...unsettled."</strong></p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you know... it's really difficult when in front of you stands an enormous Devil...just a hint..."</p><p> </p><p>Satan stared at him before he snickered in an incredibly quiet tone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"As you desire...."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Dark Lord knelt in front of Lucifer. His body glowed in dark energy before it poofed, followed by black fog. From the fog, emerged once again Satan...but in his new appearance.</p><p> </p><p>Satan now turned himself into a fallen angel form. He now wears the unbuttoned gothic style black waistcoat with a black vest and red undershirt, a tie suit with a red upside-down cross on it. He has the Sigil of Baphomet symbol attached to his suit's lapels. His elegant black pants have a belt with an engraved buckle that says, "As above, so below."</p><p> </p><p>Satan's face did change too. Lucifer now can see Satan's face in his pre-rebellion state...except his hair still black, sporting a shaggy bread. Yet, Lucifer does not need to realize it is one of Satan's fake forms. The Great Deceiver has many forms, starting from Black Philip, ending with Great Dragon of Apocalypse.</p><p> </p><p>"And some say Devil doesn't have style." Satan's shrill voice returned to normal as he checks his gloves. "It's been quite a while, Lucifer. I naturally expected to see you with our little girl Lilith."</p><p> </p><p>"She is busy with her...typical stuff," Lucifer said grimly with no elaboration.</p><p> </p><p>"As we all these days." Lord Satan chuckled, promptly putting on his Victorian-style hat and summoning Anguis: The Devil's trident. "Shame, I would have heartily enjoyed seeing her. Oh, the fascinating stories I would tell her about how I raped her little sister."</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer's calm nature boiled from hearing this. Even if Lucifer rebelled against God, he never dared to hurt Eve in the slightest. Eve was sweet, innocent, and beautiful...until Satan raped her dignity.</p><p> </p><p>Satan sniffed as the Aura of anger surrounded Lucifer's psyche. There is something delightful to feel the anger from King of Pride himself. "What's the matter, brother? Is the King of Pride is getting angry at Lord of Wrath?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, just rather concerned why his Dark-Misery talks shit about his loved ones." Lucifer hissed at his "brother."</p><p> </p><p>"Loved ones?" Satan's terrible grip on Anguis was practically lost from hearing his sarcastic remark. "A Devil has no family, My dear Morningstar. I bitterly hate everyone on equal terms."</p><p> </p><p>"That explains what's happening outside of your Citadel." Lucifer gestured with his head to the exit of the Citadel, hinting what he means by it.</p><p> </p><p>"Marvellous isn't it? I'm proud of what the Germans did in 1933...they made everything so easier for my end goals. Still much to do to undone God's work."</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer was not surprised The Devil would do this. Satan is shown to take great sadistic pleasure in the pain, suffering, and death of all living and non-living things, killing thousands of creatures off without even batting an eye about it at all. The Red/Black Angel of Destruction exhibits pure malevolence, a sentient fire that proactively seeks to ruthlessly destroy everything in its path and cause suffering to others. Truly grave evil, cruel, merciless, sadistic, and manipulative.</p><p> </p><p>And it felt strange...how Lucifer once knew Satan as Archangel Satanael: God's blade against the cosmic void.</p><p>Now he is The Devil.</p><p>The Icon of Sin.</p><p> </p><p>The Dark Lord Satan then warped himself through King Lucifer, making him flinch. That bastard thinks he is the smart one with his powers.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you like reading books, Lucifer?" He heard Satan's voice around the throne room.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I prefer listening to polka." Lucifer looked around, searching where he might be.</p><p> </p><p>He had heard Satan's hum before it went quiet. The Devil would soon again be warped through Lucifer, now standing in front of the King, holding two books in both hands.</p><p> </p><p>"There are two books that I took the interests. One is Dante Inferno's" He raised his left hand. "And the other is Paradise Lost" He raised his right hand. "It is interesting how our Father's slaves are always having their versions of our demises. And still~" Satan then set the two books on glowing fire, tossing gently them to the floor. "They are still incorrect."</p><p> </p><p>"That's their business for being stupid." Lucifer groaned.</p><p> </p><p>"My, my." Satan turned around and looked at his brother with fake surprise. "Did you forget Humanity was the reason why we are here together?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's been long ago, Satan." Lucifer boringly shrugged "Unlike you, I feel comfortable being here...Better to reign in Hell than serve in Heaven."</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps..." Satan's cruel lips instantly dropped the smile. "Or perhaps you naturally forgot we are still at fierce war with Heaven."</p><p> </p><p>"I know...I'm unbothered with Heaven's bullshit that much."</p><p> </p><p>"Interesting" Satan murmured himself. He would wrap himself again only to come back, grasping a charming picture of young Charlie Magne in the 1830s.</p><p> </p><p>"How is Charlie doing?" Satan glanced at the picture; a proud grin formed on wicked lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Good."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, and that's all?" Satan glanced cautiously at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Why should you care?"</p><p> </p><p>Satan chuckled grimly. "As much as I despise everything in this miserable existence, it's endlessly intriguing how my own "daughter" is managing these dull days. I head she departed from you to fulfill her wish...something, something: Hotel, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer lifts his sunken eyes in disbelief, knowing what Satan means. His inner demon screams in nervous fear from Satan's passive-aggressiveness. Now he has to be exceedingly careful and remain calm for the sake of all.</p><p> </p><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about, Satan. Charlie is just reopening a Casino." He lied.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh really? It so happens, she now owns it by herself without Seviathan. And her idea...is something, I may add." Satan did not accept Lucifer's words. "Drop your stupidity act, Lucifer. I know everything about Charlie's little Hotel Redemption project."</p><p> </p><p>"How so?" Lucifer's crooked mouth tensed when he mentioned it. Under no circumstances there was no point for Lucifer to lie further. </p><p> </p><p>To that question, Satan merely laughed at first. "My dear brother, you sometimes forget who you are speaking to. They do not call me "Master of Shadows" for nothing. Come, dear boy! Come to your daddy!"</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer would ask but stopped when he heard strange whispers behind. Looking back, he yelped in shock as his own shadow raised from the ground. It walked delicately and sat in front of Satan; it mimicked the faithful dog barking.</p><p> </p><p>"Good little boy!" Satan petted Lucifer's shadow. "Your shadow is far more loyal than you, Little brother."</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer growled upon this realization. Now it all makes sense to him...betrayed by his own shadow. Satan then gripped Lucifer's Shadow neck and struck it. The Shadow collapsed on the floor and disappeared. "My dear Lucifer Magne." Satan slowly walked back at Lucifer, shifting a cautious glance at his brother's eyes. "Tsk, you sadden me. Had I ever done bad to you?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Lucifer said with no emotion.</p><p> </p><p>"I granted you the right to rule the Hell all by yourself, didn't I?" Satan gently brought his hand on Lucifer’s face.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes..." Lucifer ignored Satan’s touch.</p><p> </p><p>"I wed Lilith to you." He stroked his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"You did..." Lucifer remained docile.</p><p> </p><p>"And I'm the reason why Charlie exists...was anyone of that meant to hurt your pride~” Satan trailed his fingers to Lucifer’s cheek. “~Your ambitious?" To his chin. ”~Your fame?” And finally, to his neck. “Your family?"</p><p> </p><p>"No..."</p><p> </p><p>Satan leaned closer; their mouths are not far away from each other. "Then enlighten me, my dear brother: what in my name your daughter is doing <strong>exactly</strong>?"</p><p> </p><p>The previous word caused the brief earthquake around the vicinity of the Citadel. Satan's power is extremely stronger than Lucifer's. His hatred and wrath against Heaven nourished him through the millennia.</p><p> </p><p>"Satan, Charlie is a fool: A fool that thinks inside of every demon is a rainbow. Many times, I tried beating her sense that redemption is some fantasy created by our Dad. Even to this day, she defiled my words!" Lucifer, of course, lied...but he needs to save his skin. There is nothing he could do. Resistance against Lord Satan means the destruction of Pentagram City, Death of Lilith, Charlie, and Serpent. Finally, the eternal Damnation to Lucifer himself.</p><p> </p><p>Satan would turn away from Lucifer. The Dark Lord with a flick of his fingers summoned a portal. Inside the portal, Charlie and Vaggie are cleaning the entrance hall of Happy Hotel.</p><p> </p><p>"Children...they always defile father's work," Satan growled, not enjoying the great irony. He stared at Charlie who is eagerly scrubbing the floor. She meant to be the next Anti-Christ of Incoming Apocalypse..and she is in her little fantasy, redeeming sinners.</p><p> </p><p>"Give her time." Lucifer added, "Charlie is...confused. Her mind will become more logical as her idea will collapse. Not the first time she possessed these crazy ideas."</p><p> </p><p>"Why I feel I'm getting empty excuses, Morningstar?" Satan warned.</p><p> </p><p>"It's no excuses, Lilith has been on Charlie's side and didn't allow me to fully operate. Give me some time to address this problem."</p><p> </p><p>Satan hummed to himself, pondering...what to do. Yet there is an excellent opportunity to play with his own "Devil Cards" on the Hotel's matter.</p><p> </p><p>After all, wherever there was a sin. Wherever there was strife. Wherever there were corruption and persecution. There also Satan was. Every so often he remained only a spectator. A face in the crowd. But always...he was there when needed.</p><p> </p><p>His wicked grin formed as he turned around to face Lucifer. "Do you by any chance watch It's Dahm Good! Show?"</p><p> </p><p>"Jeffrey's cannibalism cooking show? Don't care."</p><p> </p><p>Satan's shadow around his eyes widened as he lifted his hand. A black aura followed by screams of the dammed formed before the ripped head of the demon appeared on it. The Devil tossed it to Lucifer's feet. Lucifer instantly recognized the severed head: it is Jeffrey, that cannibal cook show chef.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoops, looks like someone executed our beloved chef...seems like 666 News now has a gap in their program." Satan snickered.</p><p> </p><p>"And?" Lucifer asked.</p><p> </p><p>The Dark Lord merely shifted his wicked eyes at the Portal...glaring suspiciously at Charlie...before returning his odd stare at Fallen Angel.</p><p> </p><p>"Soon...Lucifer...you will see her soon." Satan hinted, only to change the subject. "As for the Hotel: How you approach this problem, is completely up to your choosing."</p><p> </p><p>Satan then strolled closer to Lucifer. "But heed my words, my old friend. If you neglect my words and Charlie will somehow redeem one sinner...not only it will create Chaos for both of us...but even she will be a victim of extremely more monstrous "wrath" than mine. When the time will come for you to make your decisions...remember my words: Prepare.For.Unforeseen.Consequences...In the meantime,<strong> this is where I get off.</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>Satan's body poofed from existence, leaving the black fog from it. Lucifer coughed from it, that son of a bitch could at least move away a bit. He was unsure what Satan meant by it...and it seems...He will not get an answer.</p><hr/><p>Serpent stared, stared, and stared...He stared at the nightmare below him. A long time ago, Serpent as an angel helped Adam and Eve with everything, teaching them to live. Then Lucifer, Lilith, and Satan brought him news from their dad...to cause Eve to eat the special apple.</p><p> </p><p>And he was deceived.</p><p> </p><p>Now watching how Eve's children are suffering here made Serpent's eyes open clearer. That's everything here happening is his fault...</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." Serpent whispered to himself. He watched how Ha-Satans dragged two Imps to the barracks...to the ovens in the correct manner.</p><p> </p><p>"Dreadful picture, isn't it? Humanity, as beautiful it is, is filled with the seeds of Satan. That some of them you planted, Serpent."</p><p> </p><p>Serpent widened his eyes. He looked back to see a humanoid female Demon, with scapegoat horns on her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Azazel?" Serpent whispered, not believing that in front of him stands a Grigori Angel.</p><p> </p><p>"Salutations, Serpent. The nature of our meetings is rather fortunate for the climate like this..."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it's great to see you...Empress Azazel, right?" Serpent asked just to be sure, but he still bowed his head out of respect.</p><p> </p><p>"Titles are meaningless. It is a concept to establish a hierarchy or to show dominance. I'm still Azazel." She pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Azazel's nature is always a mystery...She used to be Dad's advisor when he was creating Heaven and Earth. Then she was the sole reason why Satan and Lucifer rebelled. She told them everything about God's plans. Yet she hasn't joined on the rebellion side. Azazel instead taught Adam and Eve's descendants how to make swords, knives, shields, and breastplates; and made known to them the metals of the earth and the art of working them; and all kinds of costly stones and all coloring tinctures.</p><p> </p><p>Because of this, Azazel was cast out from Heaven. Lord Satan would later recruit her to be "The Mistress of Secrets" and Master of the Witches.</p><p> </p><p>"Your presence is rather unusual, Serpent: is it a formal visit, informal, or perhaps it’s demand?" She pondered aloud.</p><p> </p><p>"Well...I'm with Lucifer if you mean by it." Serpent expressed with a slight uneasiness.</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed...You two are what's left of the Old Heaven...the two unbreakable souls bound by eternal companionship through eternity. If one falls... another will too."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." Serpent nodded, not sure what to say to that.</p><p> </p><p>"And yet I feel a great disturbance...like the old part of you woke you up...trying to mutter you the truth to your shadow."</p><p> </p><p>"I..." Serpent felt disturbing by Azazel's words "It just feels...I feel bad...for some reason." Serpent struggled to find good words for it.</p><p> </p><p>"How can one be well...when one suffers morally?" Azazel rubbed her chin, observing him.</p><p> </p><p>"I see this nightmare and think...if I didn't lie to Eve...this would not happen. I failed to be what I'm supposed to be...an angel."</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone fails at who they are supposed to be, Serpent. The measure of a person, be it a human, an angel, a god, or a demon, is how well they succeed at being who they are."</p><p> </p><p>Serpent's felt uncomfortable in front of her...It feels like she stares at him through his soul...</p><p> </p><p>"It is possible you seek justice...” Azazel raised her finger, indicating her words. “After, all. We are products of our past, but we don't have to be prisoners of it."</p><p> </p><p>“Yes but-”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the ground shook for 5 seconds before it disappeared. Azazel shifted her eyes, her left eyebrow raised in curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that?" Serpent asked.</p><p> </p><p>"We may not pay Satan reverence, for that would be indiscreet, but we can at least respect his talents."</p><p> </p><p>"Azazel, will he kill...Lucifer?"</p><p> </p><p>"Doubtful, Satan needs Lucifer as Lucifer needs Satan. The two sides of the coin could not be removed."</p><p> </p><p>Serpent nodded, he then opened his mouth something that might Azazel provide some relief.</p><p> </p><p>"Azazel. Yesterday, Charlie Magne: Lucifer's daughter left her home to want to fulfill her idea: to redeem the sinners. Is it possible in your eyes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm." Azazel crossed her arms. "Everything is possible in our existence. But what is more interesting it seems we come into a full circle."</p><p> </p><p>"How so?"</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't Lucifer also have noble goals, only for them to crush and cause a massive event that rocked history? If so, would Charlie's case be any different?"</p><p> </p><p>"You think Satan would allow it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Satan only knows to undo God's work. As such, what Charlie does is the opposite...hence she is an adversary of Satan. And Satan will crush any of his adversaries, sooner or later."</p><p> </p><p>"He...going to kill Charlie?"</p><p> </p><p>"Possibilities are endless, Serpent. But Satan is already making moves...he plans to ally with one of the aspiring sinners...Satan's delegates are planning to meet him in Capital City of Hell during the Extermination."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, what?! How did you know all of this?"</p><p> </p><p>"The only true wisdom is in knowing you know nothing. I know my ways,"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, not good..." Serpent panicked. If Azazel tells the truth...then Charlie's Hotel is in danger...or Charlie's own life is in danger.</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps you should seek the one who wronged you...for the Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend. Maybe that way you will find your redemption that way." Azazel elevated her hand and flicked her fingers. Serpent felt a strange sensation...like he learned something. Wait, oh, my dad...He knows her number. "And now you can seek the one who became your phantom of guilt, Serpent."</p><p> </p><p>"But why are you helping me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Helping you?" Azazel asked with slight surprise. "I merely sending you to the path you desire the most. Wherever you succeed or fail...well...the fate will decide your faith. Not me."</p><p> </p><p>Serpent looked at Azazel more carefully. He is always wanted to ask her a specific question. "You're no angel, that's clear to me...neither you're a demon, you’re uncorrupted. So, what are you exactly?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you wish to know?" Azazel asked him again, sporting a weak smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p> </p><p>"No, Serpent, you don't.” Her smile came back into a neutral expression. “This one time I shall not grant you knowledge. All who have learned my true nature are now either dead or have met an even worse fate."</p><p> </p><p>Azazel's ears twitched, hearing the distant footsteps. She raised her chin a bit to make the last point. "It would best if you don't mention our dialog with Lucifer before you will talk with your phantom of guilt. And remember Serpent. I provided you a path...but there will be many unforeseen consequences that will follow up. Tread carefully, snake."</p><p> </p><p>The Citadel's Gates opened as Lucifer rushed from it. "Serpent, we-" He stopped when he noticed Azazel's presence and made a polite nod.</p><p> </p><p>"Morningstar" Azazel simply greeted.</p><p> </p><p>Without any word, Lucifer then glared at Serpent. "We're leaving, Serpent. I'm tired of this place."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, me too.” Serpent hopped to Lucifer's neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Until the next time, gentlemen. Give your best regards to Lilith." Azazel placed her hands behind her back.</p><p> </p><p>With a flick of fingers. Lucifer with Serpent warped from the Hell's Hell...</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>The Pentagram City's outskirts, The Magne Compound</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>7 hours later</em>
</p><p>Since Lucifer's departure, nothing much changed in Magne Compound. Helltaker is busy examining the limousine's engines in the garage. Earlier, he had to clean the entire salon from that Italian drug-addict...Goddam Italians.</p><p> </p><p>As for Queen herself; she is in her bedroom, reading a book...well she tries to read something to kill the boredom. Most of the day was boring without Lucifer and Charlie. Now a Mansion is a dead silent without her loved ones. But thankfully, she heard the doors swinging open. So, she immediately rushed out of the bedroom to see if it is him. </p><p> </p><p>"DARLING!" Lilith exclaimed in delight to see him and well.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, sweet-Whoa!" Lucifer yelped when Lilith lunged at him, giving the tightest hug he ever had.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, thank Da-I mean-Sat-I mean SOMEONE for your safety! I was so worried."</p><p> </p><p>"Pfff...when someone will notice me." Serpent rolled his eyes in envy.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, shut up, you rascal. Come here!" Lilith let Serpent hug her neck with his tail.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Freeing them from her embrace, Queen Lilith then backed off as they are both damped from the snow. "So how did it go, dearest ones?"</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer and Serpent looked at each other. They both agree with the silent nod that Lucifer will speak. "It's something, Lilith. Lord Satan is the same."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, he does." Lilith was not surprised in the slightest. “I'm still glad you both are alive and well. Charlie also has some news for you, dear." She offered her phone to him.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not a great time.</em>
</p><p>Still, Lucifer would not leave it unseen. So, he took her phone and pressed the button to play the video.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>The video started with Charlie holding the camera, as she walks through the corridor.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Mom, Dad!" Charlie yelped in excitement. "I did it! Sweet cupcakes, Vaggie and I did it! We found Angel Dust in the streets and he agreed to take our program!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"With some persuasion, Charlie." Vaggie's annoyed voice said behind.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"But still! It's awesome, Vaggie! Our first client!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I guess..."</em>
</p><p><em>“We still think about the program itself for Angel. But we hope he will succeed no matter what. I will call you tomorrow to talk about it further. Love both of you!” </em> <em>She waved her hand before the video stopped.</em></p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lucifer gave Lilith's phone back without any word. His expression turned into fear. Oh, poor little foolish girl. And Vagatha's voice is rather...defeated. Lucifer, as far he knows, Vaggie is very short of patience. Maybe she too realized that it is all worthless. He snapped his fingers, turning himself into his normal attire.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm tired from all of this “Hotel” bullshit. Goodnight, my dear" Lucifer complained before he climbed to the second floor and ventured into the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong with him?" She addressed her concerns to Serpent.</p><p> </p><p>Serpent bit his lower lip. "It's...we both experienced...horror of the ninth Ring...and…you...do you need to do something?" He dodged in the end.</p><p> </p><p>"Well...the living room needs to be cleaned but you can do tomo-"</p><p> </p><p>"I will do it right now" Serpent nodded before he crawled into the living room. Leaving, the confused Lilith alone in the entrance hall.</p><p> </p><p>The Queen never has seen them in that state of horror...What she missed?</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>*Sometime later*</strong>
</p><p>The rest of the day passed quickly for the snake. In the remaining hours of the day, he completely cleaned the room and repaired Charlie's trophy case with the Helltaker’s help. Now Serpent is busy washing the dishes for King and Queen...mundane but better than living in the streets.</p><p> </p><p>He finished the last dish and wanted to flush the water when he noticed something.</p><p> </p><p>"What in the...?" Serpent narrowed his eyes at the sink to try to see it. There is something in the water.</p><p> </p><p>Serpent carefully raised his tail to reach it. Out of sudden, a red hand burst out from the sink, making Serpent gasp before he covered his mouth, wanting to not awake the royal family. A head emerged from the sink and Serpent recognize her. It is an imp demon, the same imp girl that Satan's minion tortured earlier.</p><p> </p><p>"Why you left us!" She begged, trying to reach for Serpent's tail.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha-"</p><p> </p><p>“Why you left us!” She cried. “Why you left us to suffer there!”</p><p> </p><p>All around the living room, the hands of Satan's victims emerged from the walls, ceiling, or ground. They all tried to reach to Serpent’s tail, begging him to help them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Help us"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Please, help us!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Don't leave us suffering!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Kill us!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Please end this!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"For the Love of God, help us!"</strong>
</p><p>All their hands turned into skeletons, begs replaced into screams of damnation, and the sounds of burning emitted around the room.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm SORRY!" Serpent cried to them. "I'm SORRY!" He slowly backed away, only to feel his back pressed against someone's feet.</p><p> </p><p>Turning around, Serpent felt anger boiling, seeing him again. “YOU! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! YOU NAZI FUCK!” He screamed, he cried at the image of all those demons suffering in Ninth Circle.</p><p> </p><p>Heinrich Himmler with his devilish grin bends his body to Serpent, his smile widened more in delight:</p><p>
  <strong>THERE-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>IS-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>NO-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>HOPE-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>UNDER-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>THE BLACK SUN-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“NO!”</p><p> </p><p>Gasping, Serpent opened his eyes…he looked around…he is in his old cardboard box.</p><p> </p><p>“So, it was all just a dream.” He said to himself, wiping his eyes. He poked out his from the box. Yep, Charlie’s case fixed meaning he did went to Hell’s Hell with Lucifer.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, for Christ's sake. Serpent could not bear all of this...The suffering…the painful death these demons are experiencing…It's so wrong</p><p> </p><p>His eyes caught on the telephone table...Perhaps thanks to Azazel, he could call her. But what if she will not accept him, she has every reason to hate him...</p><p>No</p><p>Fellings need to be cast aside. It's nothing compared to what Satan will do once he gets his hands on her. Satan brings only the destruction...sooner or late: and He must be stopped!</p><p> </p><p>Serpent without wasting any time crawled to the telephone on the table. Grabbing it, He dialed the specific number that Azazel "embedded" in his mind. Waiting a bit, he could hear her picking the phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey..." Serpent smiled "It's me...Serpent, your old pal."</p><p> </p><p>Serpent could hear her growl, seems she still pissed at him for everything he did to her. "Is this joke? I had enough of you already! Goodbye!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait-Wait!" Serpent begged, making her stop. "I'm not here for chit-chat! I need your presence here in Magne Compound. I beg you, my dear. It's important!"</p><p> </p><p>"...What’s the matter, then?" Her voice sounded concerned. There goes the classic girl he loved.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Satan...he...well he...just let me explain in person, okay? You should know,<strong> they</strong> should know."</p><p> </p><p>"...Alright...I will be in 10 minutes."</p><p> </p><p>"There is emergency exist near the gates, I will leave it open for you. You know where Magne Compound is?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, everyone knows...see you then."</p><p> </p><p>"You too, my dear. You too." Serpent hanged up and released a breath. Oh, he missed her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Still, now he needs to remain vigilant. The Green Snake ventured outside of the mansion. He sneaked into the emergency gate, using the spare key from the living room to open it. Once it was done. The serpent would crawl to the small apple garden to wait for her there. At least 12 minutes would take him before Serpent started to hear high heels.</p><p> </p><p>"You're late." Serpent said with no emotion.</p><p> </p><p>"I came as fast as could." A Hooded female with a white jumpsuit came closer. "Traveling between Heaven and Hell is not that easy, Serpent."</p><p> </p><p>"I know...I'm very thankful for risking your life, my dear. After everything you...<em>experienced</em>. I can't express my attitude."</p><p> </p><p>"And that's why you brought me into apple garden?” She caressed the closest apple to her. “For Second Exile?" The Mysterious woman made a snarky comment.</p><p> </p><p>"NO!" Serpent assured. "Is just I'm Lucifer's Garden keeper...It's the safest place for us to speak...Magnes do not visit the garden often so.. we should talk here."</p><p> </p><p>"Very well, then." Mysterious Woman removed her hood. Serpent blushed upon the sight.</p><p> </p><p>My, Dad! She did not change at all since that faithful day. The Mysterious Woman is a tall woman, with pale skin, long blonde hair tied into a ponytail, and silverish eyes. She is just like Lilith. Nearly identical...but more...humanely...that is.</p><p> </p><p>"It's been quite a while, isn't it, Serpent?" She smiled warmly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah...quite a while, Eve. Quite a while."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Of Snakes, Angels And Apples</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Episode 1: Prologue</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>December 25, 2019, AD (5 days before the Extermination), 3:04 AM.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"Because you have done this. Cursed you are more than all cattle. On your belly, you will go, and dust you will eat. All the days of your life." - God Yahweh to Serpent.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>The Pentagram City's outskirts, The Magne Compound</em> </strong>
</p><p>After so many miserable years of exile in Hell. Serpent thought many odd times, He wondered uneasily if he would ever see her ever again. And now as the two deceived souls that shaped the tragic history of mankind stared at each other. Serpent right now can gain his rare chance to properly put one final nail in the coffin<em>...If only it was that easy for him.</em></p><p> </p><p>The Green Snake opened his mouth several times, only to close it again with no sound. His snake body shook in fear. He himself is unsure why he is so afraid... afraid to apologize? To tell her he screwed her up? Like with Lucifer's case. Serpent: The "Tempter of Mankind" is somewhat proud of freeing Eve and Adam from their father's grasp. But at the same time, the green snake could not provide any excuses for what Eve had been through.</p><p> </p><ol>
<li>Forcibly raped by Satan.</li>
<li>Gave a painful birth to Abel, Cain, and later Seth.</li>
<li>Lost Abel thanks to Cain who inevitably became "The Dark Father" of all vampires.</li>
<li>And saw her later generations of children were ruthlessly destroyed by the Great flood from mom and dad.</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>The First Woman despite undoubtedly gaining her essential freedom, of course, suffered a lot...All thanks to him. To merely think he surrounded himself with abysmal ignorance. Serpent tried to escape from all this. He wanted to start a new life here in Pentagram City, to respectively become Chancellor of the Stygian Council, to become Lucifer's right-hand. However, he has committed the most tremendous mistake.</p><p> </p><p>He looked back.</p><p>He looked back at his terrible past.</p><p> </p><p>And Eve became his phantom of personal guilt: a phantom that stalked him most of the time. Even after accepting his snake form, he could not look at miserable sinners: How Eve's children kill each other for some spiteful pennies. His grief caused him to throw his dreams like a garbage bag. He began drinking to forget and live on the filthy streets, sometimes hiding in the sewers as he was the easiest picking for lowlife sinner.</p><p> </p><p>If not for Lucifer's "Kindness" that day, He would have died a long time ago. His skin likely became someone's coat by the time he reunited with Eve. But even as "Lucifer's Gardener" Serpent's phantom stalked him. He fought...He tried resisting...but to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>Only thanks to Satan's brutality and words of Hell's Empress Azazel he understood it. His Phantom cherished him to be on the right path. Maybe Serpent can't save Hell and find his redemption. At least he could guide someone who might possess more power to restrain Satan.</p><p> </p><p>Which now leads to Eve.</p><p>Or correctly: To Heaven to oppose against Satan.</p><hr/><p>"I-I-" Serpent stuttered, not even for a second could he withdraw his eyes off her. Eve's little smile widened at this sight.</p><p> </p><p>"I really don't know what to state, Eve." Serpent ultimately admitted his weakness.</p><p> </p><p>The First Woman of Mankind nodded her head in disappointment. She heaved a deep sigh, closing her eyes, and gave a Serpent a serious expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Nearly a thousand years passed since I last saw you and you can't express yourself? After everything you have caused on me and Adam?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, for fuck's sake, Eve! I'm ashamed, okay?" Serpent frowned. Yet his tone sounded very sincere. "Believe me, I didn't mean hurting you back then. Satan under "My dad demands it," ordered me to make you eat Apple. Neither Lucifer nor I didn't know...we didn't know he was lying!"</p><p> </p><p>Serpent curled up; he delivered her a sorrowful look that pierced her heart.</p><p> </p><p>"Now look at me, Eve. Look at me!" He used his tail to point at himself. "I'm a fucking snake thanks to Satan's lies. "The Tempter of Mankind," your children entitle me. But I am a fucking worthless little snake who can't do shit anymore! I'm a total useless sack of shit!"</p><p> </p><p>His anger and frustration he let out on Eve made him finally succumb to despair and sorrow. He starts crying, much to Eve's shock.</p><p> </p><p>"I'M SORRY, EVE! IT IS ALL MY FAULT!" Serpent yelped; his venom began to leak from his fangs as he cried.</p><p> </p><p>Eve widened her eyes from seeing him like this. She genuinely thought Serpent fully endorsed Hell's Chaos. Now...He is just broken as she is...like Lucifer...like Lilith...and everyone else who was used by Satan's own goals.</p><p> </p><p>The first woman gently walked and crouched to a broken snake. "Shh...it's alright. Come here." She whispered to him, opening her arms.</p><p>Serpent sniffed again and glanced nervously at her. Initially, he did not want to embrace her, believing he is not worth her affection. But the way Eve looked at him caused him to succumb to her temptations. The little green Snake crawled closer. He placed his head on Eve's shoulder while his tail gently wrapped on her waist.</p><p>"Serpent, despite my anger at you, despite my suffering. I would never despise you. I still am greatly indebted for everything you taught Adam and me."</p><p> </p><p>Serpent's own heart starts beating rapidly from hearing this. Now there she is: Classic Eve...and it feels like he is still a passionate gardener in Garden of Eden... he cannot fathom how much he missed the old Garden. So many fond memories of Adam naming the animals, Eve trying to count from one to three, and harvesting fruits. He would offer anything to come back to his old life. At the minimum, he can retain some part of it now that she is here.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I missed you, my little apple-pie" Serpent sniffed. He blushed in shame from saying this. But it made her giggle.</p><p> </p><p>"I missed you too." Eve caressed Serpent's elongated body with gentle movement. "I have a little present for you as a part of our big family reunion."</p><p> </p><p>"Present? What for?" Serpent repeated, he felt little "heart melt" from this. Been quite a while since he got granted this kind of generosity.</p><p> </p><p>"You forgot? Today is 25 December." Eve smiled in the end.</p><p> </p><p>Serpent narrowed his eyes before it struck him. It's Jesus's Birthday...or Christmas as it referred now. It's weird for Green Snake how Eve's Children celebrate their messiah's birth as some kind of cult. It sounds rather disturbing from Serpent's perspective. But he heard how Christmas meant to be a "Family" celebration.</p><p> </p><p>"Merry Christmas, Serpent." A pale holy orb formed on Eve's hands before a small, wrapped gift box appeared on them.</p><p> </p><p>Serpent eyed at the Gift as if he required her permission. Eve, with a gentle manner of her hand, gestured him to take it. And so, Serpent used his tail to snatch it.</p><p> </p><p>"What's inside?" He asked, he agitated it gently, hearing the liquid jumping inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Open it. Gifts are meant to be a surprise."</p><p> </p><p>Serpent carefully unwraps and unfastens it with his tail. He raised an object from the box and looked with interest. Eve's generous gift is a strange medium-sized bottle with a liquid inside of it.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you like it?" Eve grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Um..." Serpent shifted a cautious glance at the standard bottle before shifting them at Eve. "What is it exactly?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sun oil. Make the scales smoother and more tender if you apply on your skin, works for the snakes as well."</p><p> </p><p>Serpent widened his eager eyes. Well, that's rather unexpected. But it's a welcome gift, considering he can't shed his skin and typically must rely on his lovely familiar green pattern.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Thank you, Eve! I absolutely needed this stuff!" Serpent's face turned up into a silly smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Glad to hear. I was worried you wouldn't like it."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I'm enormously grateful for that, my darling." Serpent assured. "But I don't know what to propose anything in return."</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine," Eve said. Her expression turned into a serious. "But it would best if you inform me why you require my presence."</p><p> </p><p>"Quite indeed! Inform us why, Snake."</p><p> </p><p>A familiar voice came behind them. Eve instantly froze when he overheard his voice. She took a glance at Serpent before in swift a fluid motion turned around and instantly pulled her blaster pistol.</p><p> </p><p>"Lucifer, of course," Eve muttered fiercely to herself, bringing her left arm to support her aim.</p><p> </p><p>The King of Hell left peacefully from the garden's entrance and walked forward, sporting a wide grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now, now, Serpent. Why didn't you tell us a lovely and adorable Eve Primis would come to our mansion? I would have baked some apple pies."</p><p> </p><p>"This is not what it looks like, Lucifer!" Serpent hides behind Eve's leg.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh really?" Lucifer moved closer, making Eve tightened her grip on her blaster. "Well, considering you directly aligning yourself with Heaven. I think it's pretty clear."</p><p> </p><p>"Back off, Fallen one. This does not concern you." Eve threatened him.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer only smiled warmly at her aggressive response. Oh, Eve. Beautiful little elegant flower, much like Lilith is. His smile didn't bear any sign of hostility but rather a playful one.</p><p> </p><p>"My, my. Look at you, Eve. Millennia later and you're the oldest, young person I've ever met! And coming from an immortal, that's saying something."</p><p> </p><p>"I said back off!" Eve threatened more.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer just laughed at her attempt to frighten him. Oh, how much he dearly missed her. What a wonderful time to have Lilith's little innocent sister threatening her dear brother-in-law.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Oh, NO!"</em> Lucifer impersonated Eve's gentle voice "<em>A big scary Lucifer is gonna hurt me.</em> Well, Here the little devil comes for you. <strong>Dun dun</strong>…" Lucifer then carefully makes a step forward, mimicking the "Jaws theme"</p><p> </p><p>"Back off!" Eve warned, her hands start to severely shake in terrible fear as she made one step back from Lucifer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Dun dun"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Stop it!" Eve annoying growled, she once more executed two steps away.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Dun~dun~dun~dun~dun"</strong> Lucifer subsequently increased his step pace, making his "Jaws Theme" more intense.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm warning you!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>"DUN DUN DUN Dunnnnnnnnnnnnn!"</strong> Lucifer raised his terrible claws, going for the bear hug on Eve.</p><p> </p><p>But Eve wasn't the same woman he affectionately knew a long ago. She didn't buy he is just goofing around on her. So she pulled desperately a trigger.</p><p>
  <strong>*BAM*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer opened his mouth as suddenly as an unusual wave of unbearable pain emerged. He looked down to inspect a wound on his leg.</p><p> </p><p>Eve gasped, still supporting her blaster at him. She meant giving a warning shot to his leg. Her blaster is heavenly forged and but no means it can hurt Archangel or any Angels in any capacity. With the raised arm in the mild air, Lucifer made a dramatic opera gesture as if he finished triumphantly his opera play.</p><p> </p><p>"GOOD FOR YOU!" He laughed heartily, making Eve raise her fierce eyebrows "See? Hardly hurt!"</p><p> </p><p>Still having her dropped jaw, Eve then lowered her blaster a bit "I-I can't believe-"</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>Gah-</strong>" Lucifer halted her with his groan. "Actually!" He raised his finger. "It's hurting a little bit. it's~" Lucifer then was bombarded with more pain. "Gah-it's hurting a lot! I~" And, even more, arrived. "Son of a bitch! It really hurts-"</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer gently laid his hand on his visible wound and felt wet upon the touch. He brought his hand to inspect it. It's now covered in his blood. "I'm bleeding..." He whispered to himself. He next looked at her in an unsettling way. "C-call an ambulance, my dear." The King Of Hell then collapsed on the floor, making Eve immediately rush to help him out.</p><p> </p><p>"Lucifer!" Eve gently shook the fallen angel's shapely shoulders. No direct response whatsoever.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't tell me he is dying!" Serpent exclaimed, crawling closer.</p><p> </p><p>"He shouldn't be! My blaster is heavenly forged. It can't kill him!" Eve anxiously questioned why it injured him. Without any further delays, she placed her ear against his chest to hear if he breathes. Nope, nothing. He doesn't breathe. She snatched his hand and checked his pulse. The pulse is active.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, thank you, dad." She sighed in unspeakable relief.</p><p> </p><p>"But he doesn't breathe." Snake pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"No need to worry!" Eve assured him. "Serpent, make artificial respiration for Lucifer! I'm going putting some pressure on his wound!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hell no!" Serpent declined, jerking his head in protest. "I'm not going to kiss my brother! I'm preserving my lips for a special someone."</p><p> </p><p>Eve groaned. She can't believe it even now in times of an extreme situation. Serpent still retaliates...and now she has to do it by herself. "Right, fine! Put pressure on his wound to minimize. I will do the breath."</p><p> </p><p>Nodding to First Woman. Serpent wrapped his snake body around Lucifer's leg wound, blocking the bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>Eve with one hand tilted Lucifer's head back, and with the other, slightly lift the chin to clear the airway. She again checked if he is breathing. Confirming he still doesn't, Eve took a wary glance at Lucifer's face. She released a breath, not believing she is going to perform that to the King of Hell...and to her sister's husband.</p><p> </p><p>"Goddam you, Lucifer."</p><p> </p><p>Gaining confidence, Eve took a long breath and descended her mouth to Lucifer's and exhaled air to him. Despite what she thought, Lucifer's mouth is rather...fresh and cold. She excepted it to smell of meat...sinner meat...and more~</p><p>Wait a minute.</p><p>His lips twitched.</p><p>...</p><p>HE SMILED!</p><p> </p><p>Eve immediately pulled her lips away. Lucifer's right eye is now open, staring at her in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"You fucker!" Eve cursed at him. Lucifer grinned more as her shock turned into furious anger.</p><p> </p><p>"Not bad, my dear. I would level you with Lililth's" He snickered.</p><p> </p><p>"Go fuck yourself, prick!" Eve smacked his shoulder before she stood on her feet and turned around, to hide her embarrassed blush.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, come on, my darling! Admit you missed me dearly." Lucifer raised himself on the feet. He snapped his finger and his wound disappeared completely.</p><p> </p><p>"How-how the fuck you conscious?" Serpent in confusion looked back and forth at them.</p><p> </p><p>"Serpent, you wound me! Do you think some of Heaven's punny weapon would hurt me?" Lucifer laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Then what's the point of faking your fall?" Serpent growled at him. The Snake is unamused by this act.</p><p> </p><p>"I merely wanted to see if there was any left of that adorable little Eve I used to love and cherish for." Lucifer's eyes slowly shifted at Eve's butt, admiring her shape. Her jumpsuit doesn't leave much of imagining. Which makes her level to Lilith's own beauty.</p><p> </p><p>"And I'm absolutely right." He emphasized the last remark, moving his eyes back at her.</p><p> </p><p>The previous comment made Eve blush more. Goddam that "Perfect in all the way" fallen angel. Tempted her back then and still, he is getting successful.</p><p> </p><p>"And so it suggests you lying outside during the rain was fake?" Serpent added. It made Eve turn around and glare at Lucifer in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Lucifer: King of Pride, Serpent. Not Beelzebub: King of Gluttony. Everyone has their own weakness."</p><p> </p><p>"And that explains your fall in a nutshell, Morning boy." Eve snickered at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Not a terrible comeback, Eve." He lied...Somehow it felt a little bit "Satan's" attitude in her.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Detective Eve." She corrected with a blunt face. "Detective Eve Primis of Heavenly Intelligence Agency if you need to be formal."</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh, Lucifer Morningstar and Detective. Getting rather familiar, isn't it?" Lucifer's goofy smile increased upon hearing. What a coincidence! Oh, so many more opportunities to play with her emotions.</p><p> </p><p>"Disturbingly so." Eve deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>A silence ensured after that. Lucifer continued to stare at Eve with a grin, who in turn avoided her eyes at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Well don't just stand here, detective!" Lucifer finally broke the silence "Come and give your old pal a hug."</p><p> </p><p>Eve rolled her eyes. She wasn't certain if it was hearted or mocking one. Lucifer is extremely unpredictable when it comes to affection. But considering she needs to keep Lucifer in a joyful mood. She shrugged in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>And so Eve came closer. Lucifer was the first to hug, much to her surprise. "Been quite a while, my dear." Lucifer gently whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, quite a while." Eve nodded, admitting how much time has passed. "How's Lilith?"</p><p> </p><p>"Quite good, actually!" He released her. Hands still on her shoulders. "She won't be here...due to..."issues" she has on you, Eve."</p><p> </p><p>"Still the same..." Eve nodded with a gentle smile. A good thing Adam is not here. Lilith would have murdered both of them. "How did you know I would be here?" She added.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsk It's like asking if a bird knows what is going on in his nest when he is currently there. Serpent has been not himself for the remaining hours. Pretty obvious he is going to scream for Heaven's help."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, I have been not myself!" Serpent mocked Lucifer's tone. "Because I have seen shit what is happening in Frozen Circle!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, don't be nancy pansy. These demons worship my dad. Sucks to be them!" Lucifer dismissed Snake's concerns, moving closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>"There goes hypocrisy!" Serpent growled. "When Mulciber found Pentagram City. You with all confidence told the sinners they can do everything! Because in Lucifer's Kingdom. Everyone is free to perform what he desires."</p><p> </p><p>"Your point?" He bends forward to Snake's height.</p><p> </p><p>"Then why I'm unallowed to worship God! Freedom of Worship, yo!"</p><p> </p><p>King rolled his eyes. Too much "People's person" in that snake. "Serpent, you must realize I bit in a pickle here. When you have a Goddamm Devil as your "brother" stares at you 24/7 and threatens to rape your wife and daughter. Of course, I'm gonna be a hypocrite son of a bitch for own my sake!" Lucifer barked bark. Eve in meantime stared at them, trying to understand the two brothers bickering.</p><p> </p><p>"Still, you and I both know Satan will come for her. Charlie's own life is in danger."</p><p> </p><p>"And what-"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay stop!" Eve intervened, completely stopping their arguments. "Serpent asked me to come here to explain something about Satan. Now, please. Could you all elaborate on what it has to do with my nephew Charlie?"</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer sighed, oh these two put him in this position. Good thing he "murdered" his own shadow earlier to prevent Satan's espionage.</p><p> </p><p>"It's relatively simple, my dear. My daughter believes in Redemption bullshit. Your quote on quote "Husband" knows it too and demand me to stop her "Redemption Hotel." The serpent, on the other hand, believes that Charlie must succeed, meaning he wants you or rather Heaven to assist her."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Eve" Serpent nodded. "Satan allied himself with Nazis from WWII to purge and genocide God-Believers here in hell. There is going to be a conflict between Satan and Charlie for sure. Your people must help her out."</p><p> </p><p>Eve hummed, acknowledging their words. Heaven is quite familiar with Satan's crimes and destructive tendencies. As for Charlie. It changes everything.</p><p> </p><p>"This is excellent news then! If my nephew will succeed with her Hotel, then it might solve Heaven's own crisis." Eve brought her hand to her chin, tapping it." The Exterminations may end as well."</p><p> </p><p>"You really think my brother Michael would retaliate?" Lucifer asked in a sarcastic tone, still not convinced. "Please, he is very loyal to Dad's bullshit. For My sake! He never liked you or Adam, Eve."</p><p> </p><p>"One Archangel doesn't portray entire Heaven's views, Lucifer" Eve corrected. "The Extermination problem is rather a controversial topic in Heaven. Jesus, Uriel, and Gabriel are opposed to it. Raphael is neutral while Michael, Camiel, and Azrael are pro-Extermination."</p><p> </p><p>"Makes sense." Lucifer shrugged as if it meant surprising. "Azrael is a leader of Exterminators. No news for me."</p><p> </p><p>"What about Mom and Dad? They're God and Goddess after all" Serpent asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It's complicated..." Eve released a breath. "Since the rebellion. God doesn't rule Heaven that much. Asherah is...well...you both know how she is..."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." Lucifer nodded slowly. "I would want to just live in a bubble-like her, not knowing what is going on outside...I envy her sometimes."</p><p> </p><p>"That makes two of us." Serpent commented, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Detective Eve tapped her chin, thinking further. With some options crossed out, an idea conjured on her mind. It's risky but might work if they will be discreet.</p><p> </p><p>"Lucifer" Eve said, she performed a careful glare at him so that King of hell could listen to her words."I do understand your position with our Dad...but at these times, it's better to unite against the common threat. "The Enemy of my Enemy is my friend" my children use to call it."</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer's eyes widened in shock as he comprehended what she meant. He burst into a brief laugh before he deadpanned as Eve's grave expression didn't shift in the slightest. "You're serious aren't you, detective?"</p><p> </p><p>"Deadly serious, Morningstar," Eve muttered. "Here is my proposal: We go to Heaven, meet with Jesus, forge a secret alliance with him to keep Charlie's hotel away from Satanic influence."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you fucking kidding me?" Lucifer hissed.</p><p> </p><p>"There are no options!" Eve exclaimed. She found no pleasure in Lucifer's ignorance. "It's either that or see your daughter's corpse on Satan's banners! You're seriously going to endanger Charlie just because of your pride?!"</p><p> </p><p>Great. Eve's last word hit him right into his gut. For the "King of Pride", Lucifer every fucking time feels not himself when it comes to Charlie's topics. Lucifer instead of a direct answer looked back at Serpent for his opinion. The Green Snake nodded in a yes to accept her offer.</p><p> </p><p>Closing his eyes and taking a deep frustrating breath, Lucifer dismissed his goofiness for now. "First off: will dad know?"</p><p> </p><p>"There is a chance...But our Dad is very inactive when it comes to Heaven. I mean we had a case of a missing person. Took us a week to retrieve him even with the help of angels."</p><p> </p><p>"And Michael?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. Fuck Michael." Eve growled at the slight mention of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Fuck Michael!" Serpent gave a full nod.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I agree! Fuck Michael!" Lucifer chuckled before he scratched his head. He tapped his cane against the ground as he considers the proposal.</p><p> </p><p>There is no denying Satan is the number one priority. Lucifer could improvise that way. If He put Pentagram's Overloads on Charlie's throat while Heaven will fight with Satan. The Dark Lord would not suspect Lucifer for defying his orders.</p><hr/><p>That way:</p><ol>
<li>Satan and Heaven can tear their throats out.</li>
<li>Pentagram's Overloads will be occupied with Charlie's "Bullshit Hotel."</li>
<li>Lucifer will be seen as Satan's Loyalist and in turn, his position as King of Hell will be secured.</li>
<li>And eventually, Charlie will give up and return home.</li>
</ol><p>A win-win scenario for Lucifer in any case.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Do we have a deal, Mister Morningstar?" Eve humbly offered her a hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Tempting as it is. But aren't you playing a dangerous game with me, Detective?" Lucifer chuckled delightedly at her. "You sincerely want to send a literal Devil to Heaven, to make a deal with Messiah?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've always been a bit of a rule-breaker myself, Lucifer." Eve grinned. To which Lucifer smiled back, knowing what she meant by it. "Besides, You're not evil. You're goofy...little bit chaotic but overall...a pleasant angel to talk you."</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer awed from this kind of flattery. "Now that's my girl I knew and love."</p><p> </p><p>Eve blushed a bit from it "Oh! that's good, I guess. Do we have a deal, though?"</p><p> </p><p>"We have a deal, my apple-pie." Lucifer shook her hand, ending with a kiss on her knuckles, making Eve blush even more.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I come too?" Serpent asked kindly.</p><p> </p><p>"Afraid you can't, Serpent." Eve shook her head in no, awkwardly touching her collar. "Everyone will question why a literal snake with Mother of Mankind walking around."</p><p> </p><p>"And nobody will question Lucifer's unusual presence?" Serpent scowled. Lucifer grinned in delight.</p><p> </p><p>"No. Nobody knows except Angels his appearance. Don't worry, I have a plan." Eve winked at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Or in short: Eat shit, Serpent. You can't go!" Lucifer giggled. Eve nudged him to not do that.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, come on. I can be stealthy!"</p><p> </p><p>"Then enlighten me: if we took you both to Heaven. How would you hide your presence?" Lucifer smirked.</p><p> </p><p>The green snake opened his mouth to protest but closed instantly as he realized he doesn't know...He then brought his tail to his chin, pondering how would he go.</p><p> </p><p>"You know. You're right." Serpent admitted his defeat. "Played too many video games to know it won't be pretty. Fine then, Eve...I guess it's goodbye."</p><p> </p><p>"If Lucifer is ready. Then yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I'm ready. Lilith won't be shocked if I will be absent." Lucifer dismissed.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. Please stand back a bit."</p><p> </p><p>Serpent and Lucifer backed off from Eve. She reached for her belt and pulled out a weird grenade. She pressed the button and tossed it not far away from her feet. The grenade before it beeped quickly and released lightning bolts, creating a strange portal out of thin air.</p><p> </p><p>"That's weird," Lucifer commented. Still, that's rather impressive technology.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just beginning." Eve hinted. "You first, Lucifer."</p><p> </p><p>He glanced at the portal and shivered, feeling rather genuinely scared. But carefully walked to the portal. He raised his hand and touched the portal surface. His hand miraculously disappeared upon contacting the portal's surface.</p><p> </p><p>"Afraid?" Eve asked, with a slight grin. She undoubtedly knows he is 100% afraid.</p><p> </p><p>"Not really. It's...feels odd." Lucifer commented. He moved his hand inside the portal, feeling a strange sensation.</p><p> </p><p>"Welp, some human motivation wouldn't hurt anyone." The Detective said as she got closer and pressed her hands on Lucifer's back. "Happy fall!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wha-?"</p><p> </p><p>He didn't have a chance to finish when Eve instantly pushed Lucifer right into the portal. He miraculously disappeared in instant.</p><p> </p><p>"Will he be alright?" Serpent asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Not really. I myself was horrified during the teleportation process. You get used to it." Detective Eve explained. She came back to Serpent and hugged him for the last time. "Goodbye, Serpent. It's been a pleasure to see you again."</p><p> </p><p>"You too, my dear. Good luck!" Serpent smilingly replied with an affectionate hug, using his tail.</p><p> </p><p>Gently releasing him and giving a final wave. Eve entered the portal before it closed behind. Serpent is all alone in a small garden, now awkwardly looking around. He carefully checked if no one is near him and crawled to Eve's generous gift. He took the bottle, opened it, and smeared oil on his tail. Like Eve told him, his skin felt smooth.</p><p> </p><p>"Well...won't get a female snake but this will do."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"UNHOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Lucifer screamed in unspeakable horror as he falls desperately through the strange interdimensional blue tunnel. There under no circumstances was no visible sign of the ultimate end of it, which made Lucifer more and more terrified.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK, I SIGNED FOR?!" He screamed at himself. "SHOULD HAVE TOLD I HAVE ACROPHOBIA! SON OF~"</p><p>
  <strong>*Ring*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer pulled out his mobile phone momentarily and accepted the call, bringing it to his ear. "Lucifer Morningstar is speaking!" He now is calm as a cucumber.</p><p> </p><p>"Darling, where are you?" The drowsy voice of Lilith sounded. Probably in her bed right now.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I just decided to take a walk, dear." He performs a slow flip in the air. "Won't be that long. I promise."</p><p> </p><p>"While you away. Could you please order a pizza for tomorrow? There is a 24/7 pizza hut somewhere in Central Pentagram. I, unfortunately, didn't come up with dinner."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, no problem. My love. Pizza with pineapples as usual?"</p><p> </p><p>"You know it."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, have a goodnight dear. Kisses." Lucifer made a smooch sound and hanged up, placing his phone back in his pocket. "Now where was I...Ah, yes!</p><p> </p><p>And so Lucifer continued to scream as he falls...</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later he caught a glimpse of vivid light before he found himself face planted against the solid asphalt, with sharp strong pain.</p><p> </p><p>"Ow..." He inclined his head, stroking his face. "Oww..." Next, he rolls over on his back. "Owww...at least it's over!"</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Eve teleported too and dropped right atop Lucifer. Heels first that is. Lucifer screamed in fierce pain.</p><p> </p><p>"Good gosh, Lucifer!" Eve worriedly yelped, immediately jumping back to not prolong his terrible suffering. "You were supposed to back off after you teleported!" She crouched down to assist Lucifer. But he showed his hand in protest.</p><p> </p><p>"Prompt me to never use teleports again." Lucifer groaned, composing himself before hoist himself on the feet.</p><p> </p><p>"Why? I know you can teleport yourself," Eve asked.</p><p> </p><p>"There is various type of teleportation methods. Yours is like experiencing a Second..." Lucifer stopped as he noted something in his surroundings. "~Downfall" He trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>They are in a back alley it seems to be. But it's not like a typical alley. Everything has some weird neon lights or some futuristic bullshit that Lucifer can't describe correctly.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are we?" Lucifer muttered. He looked around, still feeling shock.</p><p> </p><p>"Emperyan: The Capital City Of Lower Heaven. Just a back alley in Seth's Street. I teleported us here for a specific reason." Eve then walked to two Yellow containers and crouched down. "A longtime colleague of mine voluntarily left some unused equipment from yesterday's case." She got the package and returned to Lucifer. "Here, put it on."</p><p> </p><p>"Exorcist uniform?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sharpshooter Branch of it, actually. That way it could be seen I have an Exterminator with me. Nobody would suspect us."</p><p> </p><p>"Lucifer: The Exterminator. Sounds rather obscure for my own tastes." Lucifer joked to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Eve completely neglected it and continued further.</p><p> </p><p>"You can remove your clothes just between these two." She pointed to two containers.</p><p> </p><p>"Why bother? I would not mind if you observe me strip myself." He wiggled his eyes, making Eve groan in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>"What part of my face says I genuinely want to see you naked?" Eve gave a sarcastic question.</p><p> </p><p>"Dang it! You're running my plan, Eve!"</p><p> </p><p>"And what your plan is?" Eve replied, bored.</p><p> </p><p>"To have sex with you in front of our dear dad for deja vu."</p><p> </p><p>Eve slapped her forehead. A serious wish to punch him emerged in her mind. But Eve took a deep breath and calmed down.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I get it. You want to get into my pants."</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly, detective! Pretty "Sherlocki" of you!" He chuckled delightedly, mockingly leaning closer to Eve's lovely face.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to feel some pleasure from me?" She whispered passionately with a slight fake flirty voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps..." He grinned more.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of providing pleasure, Detective Eve just slapped his rosy cheek, a pretty painful one.</p><p> </p><p>"How is that?" Eve with no emotion asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Bloody hell," He rubbed his cheek, Lilith and Eve sure are very good at slapping. "I dunno...Do it again!"</p><p> </p><p>Eve instead pointed at two containers. "Get your ass on that Exterminator uniform before I personally shove an apple down to your throat!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sheesh, now I understand why Humanity is so angry. But you kindly asked and I obliged to listen to the lady." He had made a dramatic bow to her before he headed back between the containers.</p><p> </p><p>"And take your time. The uniform itself is pretty difficult to put-"</p><p> </p><p>"Already done!" Lucifer came out, wearing an Exorcist uniform with a mask on his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Already?" Eve was surprised by how quick it was.</p><p> </p><p>"Eve, I can make Lilith orgasm in 12 seconds. Putting this uniform is a child's play." Lucifer, of course, joked again.</p><p> </p><p>"Surprised your record is not 666 seconds," Eve grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"That probably will be Satan's record...if he wasn't castrated." He chuckled. "Well, it's time for Lucifer to Rip and Tear!"</p><p> </p><p>Placing the mask on, he saw an interface booted with a loading bar below. On 100%, The entire screen reported an error:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Warning! The ID is not inserted, please insert the id chip or report to the nearest Judge for a loss.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Eve, I can't purge if I see this error in me!" Lucifer complained, he tapped his LCD mask as if meant to combat the problem.</p><p> </p><p>Eve grinned, his mask outside makes a huge blinking exclamation mark. "Here, let me aid you. Just stay still."</p><p>She came closer and made sure the mask is tightly sealed to the horned helmet. She reached for her belt and inserted a strange chip into an Exorcist's helmet. Once, again. Interface booted with a loading bar below. On 100%, now it showed success.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>H.E.V (Heaven Exorcist Vehicle) Mark V</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Standby for Main Systems Startup</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Welcome to H.E.V Mark V Protective System: For use in Hazardous Environment conditions."</strong> The voice of female AI sounded inside</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer's visor revealed the image of the entire Exorcist suit.</p><p>
  <strong>"High-impact reactive armor: activated!"</strong>
</p><p>In the left part, the screen showed H.I.R.A booting up sub-components.</p><p>
  <strong>"Atmospheric contaminant sensors: activated."</strong>
</p><p>Lucifer's Visor screen then switched to Vital Signs being booted up.</p><p>
  <strong>"Vital signs monitoring: activated."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Automatic medical systems: engaged."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Defensive weapon selection system: activated."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Munition level monitoring activated."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Communications interface online."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"May God protect you, Exorcist."</strong>
</p><p>Finally, after all of that automated systems were loaded. Lucifer's vision became clear for him to witness everything.</p><p> </p><p>"How do I look, Eve?" Lucifer checked out his gloves.</p><p> </p><p>Eve stared at him with no word. She patiently waits for him to be done with his suit's bootup.</p><p>"Eve?" He again asked.</p><p> </p><p>No response came from her. Lucifer waved his hand for her attention. This time, Eve reacted back.</p><p> </p><p>"Jesus, Lucifer. Turn on your external microphone if you wish to speak with me."</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer shrugged in confusion, his mask showed a question mark.</p><p> </p><p>"Your mask is part of you. If you want to turn on the microphone. Think about it. It's weird, but it's part of the Exorcist training program."</p><p> </p><p>After she explained, Lucifer thought of turning the microphone, he heard a clicking noise.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you hear me now?" He said a little louder. Eve nodded in yes. "Good...neat technology, I must admit." Lucifer's mask showed a smiley face.</p><p> </p><p>"A lot has changed since you left. You didn't see the entire Lower Heaven in full glory." Eve hinted with a crooked smile. She then pointed at the narrow gate that leads to the primary street.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer, grudgingly accepting her "Game", moved closer to the gate. The gate slid open automatically. Yep, automatic doors. Pretty impressive. But only when he ventured cautiously into the main street. Lucifer's jaw instantly dropped upon discovering his ancient home.</p><p> </p><p>Heaven was and still is a marvelous paradise that sat proudly below Hell. But now it's huge and dense Futuristic Ecumenopolis. The Strange flying Cars are everywhere, flying through weird highway rings, Spaceships are traveling in the sky and giant Dreadnoughts are orbiting above the planet.</p><p> </p><p>"Holly molly." Lucifer cursed inside his mask; his eyes shifted at the surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>The denizens of Heaven are both humanoid and had animal-like creatures. Often sheep, dogs, cats, doves, swans, and other sacred animals. Most of them are chatting among themselves, while others walked around with their families, friends, or loved ones.<br/>Some passers-by greeted disguised Lucifer with bright smiles, "God Bless you" comments, bows, or "Thank you for fighting for us"</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Lucifer said to himself. He watched how some eyebots flew above him, completely ignoring his presence.</p><p> </p><p>"Wellcome to Human's Heaven, Lucifer." Eve came closer, gently patting his shoulder. "Time and progress of Humanity drove Heaven forward. One day, the Mortal World will become just like Heaven is."</p><p> </p><p>"Well...dad was kind of show-off. But this~" Lucifer lifts his hand to prove his point. "This is some sci-fi bull<strong>[beep]</strong>..."</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer stopped when sudden beep noise came inside his mask. Why are the cursed words censored? He looked back at Eve for the answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Profanity filter in your mask. You can't curse in Heaven, Morningstar." Eve explained, shrugging off.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, what the <strong>[beep]</strong>?! Then I how express my freedom of speech? To be serious, this is some 1984<strong> [beep]</strong> stupid <strong>[beeeeep]</strong>!"</p><p> </p><p>His cursing was not unnoticed. A passer-by Do-Gooder stopped and looked at Lucifer in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you kiss your dear mother with that foul mouth, soldier?" He then walked away.</p><p> </p><p>"I swear...I'm going to shove my fist to the person who designed this <strong>[beep]</strong>!" If he had a chance, Lucifer would rip that Do-Gooder's skeleton out of his body. But Eve is here...can't do that in front of the lady...and entire Heaven.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's not do that." Eve showed her palms. "The more you're here, the more Heaven might notice your presence. We need to reach Emperyan Palace as quickly as possible."</p><p> </p><p>"Dad's palace?" Lucifer repeated, followed by a nervous slight chuckle. "Are you sure I'm not going for a possible suicide mission?"</p><p> </p><p>"Lucifer, we are solely dealing with the Messiah. Our Dad has been so inactive these days. We will slip by without any potential problem. Just believe me, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can just teleport us there." Lucifer offered.</p><p> </p><p>"Afraid you can't. Any Hellish powers will be detected momentarily here. We have to rely on the classic way: Destination by foot."</p><p> </p><p>Eve then subsequently reached for her belt and got a strange cylinder object, she clicked on it and 3d projection of the map appeared. She zoomed out it to confirm their position.</p><p> </p><p>"Good, there is a Taxi Station just left from our street. Let's go, Lucifer." Eve gestured to him to follow her.</p><p> </p><p>"As you desire..." Lucifer sighed but followed Eve very close. He still glanced around his surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>And once he used to live here. Good dad how much has changed. One bleak of the eye and rural little home you once knew is now an entire Ecumenopolis. And do-Gooders...they smiled politely, bowed respectfully their heads, or tipped their fashionable hats to Lucifer and Eve. In Hell, he felt supreme. Sinners feared him...but here.</p><p> </p><p>He is just an average angel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Fallen Among Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Episode 1: Prologue</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>December 25, 2019, AD (5 days before the Extermination), 4:12 AM.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"They're just afraid of what they don't understand. That leads to self-protection, and defense always leads to the offense - always." - Deus Ex: Human Revolution</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>Lower Heaven, Seth's Street.</strong> </em>
</p><p>Even in Hell, Lucifer could not forget the familiar breeze of Heaven's gentle wind. Even now as a futuristic planet-wide city, Heaven at least still retains some of its traditional identity. But no matter how Do-Gooders greeted Eve and Lucifer, he felt...he felt like in a foreign world. Gone are sacred trees planted by Serpent, gone are Animals from the Garden of Eve, gone that is pre-Rebellion Heaven...only a rotting corpse patched together by complex technology.</p><p> </p><p>And it merely took Lucifer about one hour of his presence in Heaven to realize this. He can willingly admit the technological progress is impressive, there is no denying Heaven undoubtedly possesses superiority over Hell in that regard.</p><p> </p><p>But...there is an eerie feeling in Lucifer's gut like he is being watched every second. It unpleasantly reminds him of that political book Leviathan Von Eldritch once suggested back in the 1960s. "1984" by George Orwell Lucifer thinks was properly called. Charlie used to eagerly read books for Lucifer way back then and still he remembers the key premise of this particular book. The story of the book takes place in a dystopian world where much of the world has fallen victim to perpetual war, omnipresent government surveillance, and political propaganda.</p><p> </p><p>As he gets familiar with modern Heaven. It seems "1984" is now a reality for Heaven:</p><p> </p><p>Heaven and Hell in perpetual war since...well since the beginning that is. The Destruction of Limbo in 1920 only caused fuel the war into the following escalation.</p><p> </p><p>Surveillance? Lucifer witnessed Heavenly Droids and Warbots patrolling the street’s corners, which Lucifer doubts these droids are for “civilian” use. Come to think about it, it's interesting how the "Freedom of Speech" works in Heaven in general. What if some Do-Gooder thinks Lucifer or Satan can be redeemed? Oh, he would watch the dishonesty developed here.</p><p> </p><p>Propaganda? That aspect one is open for him. Everywhere Lucifer saw promotional posters, billboards, local advertisements, and ads that enthusiastically promote "Anti-Hell" Propaganda. Most of them are about to voluntarily enlist the Exorcist Training program in the name of defending the Mortal Realm from Satanic Invasions. Ha! Funny, except every year the potential recruits would venture down to Hell to Exterminate Lucifer's own ring while Satan's Ring of Wrath goes on to be the most "secured" Ring from Exterminators.</p><p> </p><p>Fucking Idiots...rightfully claiming they're good guys while they don't give a crap about Ring of Wrath’s growing threat. Not to add how Lucifer LONG AGO warned Dad about his moral hypocrisy when it came to Adam and Eve's specific purpose. Yet they haven't listened...And to think about what would happen if Eve and Adam never ate the apple...Human Hivemind? His Dad becoming "The God-Emperor" for Mankind? Eventual war Against Chaos God Azathoth?</p><p> </p><p>Fatherdamm you...dad. For everything...</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on." Eve stopped, amply demonstrating her hand as a signal. It made Lucifer instantly regain his instincts as he was busy properly processing what he is witnessing.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the matter?" Lucifer asked in a low voice, not to draw attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Obstacle it seems to be..." She muttered it to herself. Detective Eve took a glance to the left part of the street from where they are positioned.</p><p> </p><p>Confirming it does, in fact, an obstacle, Detective gently leveled her finger for Lucifer to perceive what she indicates. There is a police speeder parked with two Go-gooders: a pygmy graceful female white rabbit and sly red fox, talking with a masked Exterminator. Normally, Exorcists meant being unrecognizable, yet their mask has a feature to recognize the colleague's ID, meaning there is no way to hide your identity from them.</p><p> </p><p>"Can't go there. Empyrean Police Department is over here. They are in tight cooperation with Grand Army of Heaven...meaning with Exterminator they will recognize you in no time."</p><p> </p><p>"Surely I can't just beat the *beep* of them?" Lucifer asked with a smirk on his mask.</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-Lucifer!" Eve whispered in protest. "No violence okay? I'm already one step closer to be banished to Hell with you. "</p><p> </p><p>"Just kidding…sort off.” Lucifer gently forced his hands behind his back. “Now what, Eve? You got ya to think for possible solutions…you're the one created with responsible brains after all."</p><p> </p><p>Intentionally disregarding the previous comment. Detective Eve brought her hand to her chin, thinking. She subtly shifted her focused attention to the front street that goes further. It didn't take her that long to come up with an alternative plan.</p><p> </p><p>"Well...with them in our obstacle. Our sole option is to move right or forward…so plan b then." Eve turned around. "Do you fancy going with me through the Heavenly theme park? There is another Taxi Station just through it. Quicker that way."</p><p> </p><p>"A theme park you say?" Lucifer modestly increased his voice's cheerful tone a bit from hearing it. What a coincidence that his "dear" (I'm never wrong at anything) old dad owns a theme park too...Like a dad, like a son…the key question is: who stole the idea first? "Alright then, I might as well compare my Dad's theme park with my own."</p><p> </p><p>"You own a theme park?" Eve elevated her voice in innocent amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep, Lu Lu World. The best theme park in Hell. Brought Charlie many times there."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought it's called Loo Loo World?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's a bootleg one." Lucifer corrected, there was a noticeable slight disappointment in his tone when Eve mistook. "Your old friend Mammon owns it. Thought he could get easy money by copying mine."</p><p> </p><p>"Did it work?"</p><p> </p><p>"Naturally not! The fatal mistake is to construct it in Greed Ring..."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Eve respectfully inquired him. Knowledge of Hell's social hierarchy is unavailable for ordinary Heaven citizens. Not to add how everything that is about Hell is banned here.</p><p> </p><p>"Think about it. Nobody gives a<strong> *beep*</strong> of Loo Loo World's existence in Greed Ring. Plus, Imps are ordinary clients. They are the lowest and poorest Hell's caste. You get what I mean."</p><p> </p><p>"Make sense. I guess." Eve shrugged at Lucifer's reasonable explanations. She is not the brightest when it comes to "Mathematics" but properly understands when "unprofitable" comes. "Well, let's see if Heaven's is any better then." Eve smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Can't wait to see it…hehehe." Lucifer snickered in a devilish tone. Eve instantly struck his shoulder to not perform that laugh again.</p><p> </p><p>Together, Lucifer and Detective Eve proceed onward to the main street. Not much happened on their way. There was only one incident where Fox Do-Gooder wanted to report the "Angel Harassment" to Eve. But she dismissed her. She informed her to report to E.P.D for this kind of incident. Only just a few minutes later, a new sight greeted them. They are now in front of the Theme Park’s entrance. The sign in full irony says, "Eden's Paradise", considering who Lucifer is venturing with...This is getting too much Deja vu from all of this.</p><p> </p><p>They would proceed to the entrance before Eve stopped and turned around to face him. "Now that we're here. I'm asking with a whole heart in me to NOT goof around!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure thing, my dear. And the next thing you will inquire me is to kiss their feet!" Lucifer uttered a sarcastic remark.</p><p> </p><p>Detective Eve struck her forehead and made her hand run down to her face in mild annoyance. There he goes once more with “clown” behavior… and no cooperation whatsoever.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, repeat after me: You."</p><p> </p><p>"I" Lucifer played along with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Will not!"</p><p> </p><p>"Will do!"</p><p> </p><p>"Goof around..." Eve trailed her voice in the end. She took a deep breath due to how pointless to withstand him. Now, she has to play along with his games. "Fine then, Lucifer. If you want to play your way. Have it your way. At least be like gentlemen here."</p><p> </p><p>"To a charming lady? How can I refuse?" He offered to cling to his arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Show off..." Eve rolled her eyes. But she didn't refuse his offer.</p><p> </p><p>Wrapping her hand on Lucifer's arm. They both ventured together into Eden's Paradise. For Lucifer, it was intriguing how there were no entrance ticket sellers. Everyone could freely enter and leave the theme park. Mammon would surely lose his shit if he saw it.</p><p> </p><p>And of course, The Theme Park is absolutely beautiful. Lucifer was unsurprised in the slightest how attractive, well maintained, and big the theme park is. Perfection for Lucifer’s Dad ironically was the number one priority...Dad was and always is a hypocrite on that matter. And now that it's Jesus's birthday. The entire theme park is entirely decorated with Christmas aesthetics. A bit further, Cherubs are playing the classic "Jingle Bells" song, some of them are dancing with Do-Gooders Children, Angels and et.c.</p><p> </p><p>Other Cherubs are providing cotton candies for free, even some giving Christmas gifts for contenders who participate in their games...Lucifer presumes it's games like "Hide and Seek" as some Cherubs are hiding in stalls, behind plants, and...one Cherub was in the golden trash bin for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>Even early in the morning, the crowd is enormous. Thankfully, they both can easily blend with the crowd as some Exterminators are off duty today. None of them wear any masks, naturally giving Lucifer a slight feel of welcome relief and mild amusement. For amusement though, Lucifer now can witness the unmasked monsters in all their divine glory...if they were hideous monsters at all.</p><p> </p><p>Without their hideous LCD masks, the Exorcists are normal-looking Angels/Do-Gooders. Currently, they also are celebrating Christmas with their friends, children, or wives/husbands here in Theme Park. Apparently, Exorcists also can be in a relationship with each other for some reason. Lucifer, noticed a two Exorcist couple, holding hands while they eagerly watched the distant fireworks display. Female Exorcist laid her head on her partner's shoulder, enjoying a passionate moment. Love sure can bloom on the battlefield...</p><p> </p><p>Another Exterminator danced professionally with Female Cherub in a slow waltz. As Cherubs are noticeably short compared to other Angels, she uses her wings to prance in the air. My, that Cherub danced very passionately, much like Charlie dances as well.</p><p> </p><p>However, Lucifer doesn't exactly care if some low-life Exterminators are having fun. He instead, scouted his fierce eyes around as they walked through the crowd. Oh, so many opportunities to destroy the spirit of Christmas…but Eve's presence caused him to abandon his plans.</p><p> </p><p>Because he feared her? Of course not, why King of Hell should be afraid of her...yet somehow...He is delighted he ventured Heaven with Eve of all people. You get used to Hell's Eternal suffering, how every sinner does not give any damm about any celebrations. Here it's a different spirit...And with Eve; Lucifer's dearest soul to him, alongside Gabriel, Uriel, Lilith, Serpent, and Charlie makes him feel like...he is home in some way. And considering how Eve's nearly looks like Lilith. It felt odd...but more in a pleasing way. If only Charlie was here...it might have been like Lucifer never fell into Hell.</p><p> </p><p>"Lucifer, don't think about it." Eve shattered the great silence, whispering to him.</p><p> </p><p>"About what?" Lucifer raised his eyebrow. This time he wasn't certain what she suggested.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Christmas. Let them have fun."</p><p> </p><p>"My dear, you can't just have the devil to stay docile here in Heaven." Lucifer gently laughed at it. Now he grasps what she precisely means by it.</p><p> </p><p>"Will you stop with the "Devil" excuse. You're not Satan."</p><p> </p><p>"According to mortals, I'm the Devil. Because apparently, I'm the one who <strong>*beep*</strong> their daily miserable lives." Lucifer gave a pissed-off smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Eve sighed. Oh, there he goes again with his rhetorics. But Detective shares some sincere sympathy with Lucifer's own grumbles. Even Humanity's own mother had some "bad" words that came from her "children" for her tragic downfall.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer "Morningstar" Magne is the name frequently associated with "the Devil". Since time immemorial, Eve's children or "humans" have always blamed Lucifer for their own failings. They use his name as if he spent the entire day sitting on their shoulders, forcing them to commit acts they would otherwise find repulsive. Yet Lucifer never made Humanity do anything by his own will. He introduced free will, yet Humanity began to cultivate it into sin and empower it thereby becoming their own demons. A fact that Lucifer himself tried to prove to his Father a long time ago. And yet he was cast out and stripped of his power... All because he was right until the end.</p><p> </p><p>And Satan: The Real Devil exploited the opportunity to cause chaos, to usurp God's throne with Ancient Exterminator 666th Legion. Now, he is sitting on his own throne of Hell, laughing at how Humanity kills itself from pointless wars while he prepares for the showdown.</p><p> </p><p>"Lucifer, I didn't mean to irritate you," Eve whispered tensely in comfort.</p><p> </p><p>"Neither did I." He smiled back at her. "Between you and me. Allow me to be what I'm...after all, one of my best wishes came true."</p><p> </p><p>"To see Heaven again?"</p><p> </p><p>"In a way," Lucifer humbly admitted in the weird notion. "But there are nevertheless some wishes left for me to fulfill."</p><p> </p><p>"What are your wishes?"</p><p> </p><p>"First: A Threesome with you and Lilith," Lucifer said like it's casual talk. Eve's expression deadpan from it, it made him giggle from her reaction. Oh, how it's so effortless to play with her behavior. Even Lucifer is unsure if Eve was that way back then.</p><p> </p><p>"Chin up, will ya. I'm joking...Or am I? " Lucifer assured before he leaned closer to her face. Of course, he is merely playing with her. Eve is too dull compared to the good old days. At least she somewhat reacted as his sarcastic remark earned him a playful shoulder punch from Eve.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm extremely delighted my sister has a very loyal husband to by no means will cheat on her." Eve made is assuring.</p><p> </p><p>"Who do you take me for?" Lucifer uttered a sarcastic remark. "Despite the hiccups in our early days, I love Lilith as much as I cherish for you, Eve."</p><p> </p><p>"Hiccups?" Eve repeated in confusion. "I thought you admired Lilith from the beginning."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm and still is." Lucifer boasted proudly, before lowering it down. "It just, Lilith had her..."teenage" phase in early days of Hell. Went to Lust Ring to be with Asmodeus, got bored. Went after Satan for the "Empress" title. Didn't enjoy her at the first glance so he wed me with Lilith. I was unfond of Lilith's nagging to satisfy her sexual needs... but we all changed as we got older...Lilith retired from the "Succubus" thing and took her role as a queen very seriously. I became...calmer...and after many years. Charlie became a product of our faithful pure love."</p><p> </p><p>"And it seems Charlie took a lot from you."</p><p> </p><p>"That's true...inherited a lot from me...and her Grandma as well." Lucifer smiled. He imagined if Asherah would ever meet Charlie...they will cause "Rainbow Apocalypse" for Hell...if it will kill Satan, Lucifer doesn't regard it as a bad ending.</p><p> </p><p>"Despite your downfall. I can see you achieved your happiness in Hell. It's a good thing, Lucifer. Family is precious, never let go of it."</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer nodded to that calmly. But alas it doesn't work for Eve's case…speaking of it, Eve never said anything about Adam to him. If she is in Heaven, her husband must be here as well.</p><p> </p><p>"You and Adam are still together?"</p><p> </p><p>To that, Eve remained silent at first, not wanting to answer. But there is the slight trust she has for Lucifer. Despite his notoriety in Hell, he has treated her well so far...albeit the jokes are getting repetitive…So, she took the courage to voice it.</p><p> </p><p>"We're divorced," Eve spoke in a whisper at first. "Grief of Abel, that thing with the apple...and Cain's betrayal changed us as well. After we died and returned to Heaven. We agreed to go in separate ways. I became a Detective of H.I.A... Adam became an operative for United Heavenly Anti-Terrorist Coalition...or UHATCO as its commonly referred here."</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer hummed in response. He had no desire to drag Eve for that topic. Best to stay silent for that matter, although he can see Eve wants to ask further.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you..." Eve bit her lip to prevent her to speak, but she lost her own battle. "Do you by any chance know how Cain is doing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Rules Caïna in Ring of Wrath as a regent for Satan. He is the first Vampire Lord. That’s all I have known so far." Lucifer said casually.</p><p> </p><p>"Goddammit it, Cain," Eve whispered to herself. Although Lucifer overheard it quite well. "How could you serve the one who detests your presence?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think he enjoys it too. For a son of Devil, he is pretty chill... sometimes even a pleasant person to have a scotch with it. I doubt Satan and Cain are fond of each other...opposite to that."</p><p> </p><p>"I hope-"</p><p> </p><p>Eve stopped when Lucifer hushed her in abrupt. His mask made a grim expression as he stares at something in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of our children...let's see the incoming Tsunami." He hinted, pointing in the right direction from them.</p><p> </p><p>Eve looked at where he points. Apparently, The King of Hell pointed to Shooting Gallery that is called: "Cleanse the Sinners." where you must shoot the Sinner targets with a recreational exterminator bolt action rifle to win the prize. And currently, there is a male Exterminator without a mask with a little angel girl, staring thoughtfully at the stall. The little angel is barely reaching to Exterminator's thighs in height.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, you want this, Amy?" Male Exorcist asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, daddy! I want the Exorcist plushy toy to remember you!" The Little girl with Angel wings replied with all energy in her musical voice.</p><p> </p><p>"My pumpkin, why you need the plushy toy when your daddy is the big version of it?!"</p><p> </p><p>"But..." The little angel girl made a relatively worried look at her dad. "But I barely see you. You either busy training... and Mom said you're won't be at New Year's party... that you might never come back if something bad happens to you."</p><p> </p><p>"Sweetheart," The Exterminator cooed, crouching down. Even Lucifer from here can hear the "tense" in his tone. "I will come back, I promise. It's only just...I will be working on 1 January...nothing serious, really." He ended up stroking his little daughter's halo, who giggled at her dad.</p><p> </p><p>"Surely it won't hurt to try to, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136186/chapters/70684305/edit">Mon Ami</a>!" The Vendor of the Stall appeared from the back door, smiling at them. "My friend over here scored 23 of 30 sinners. You need just twenty hits for the toy."</p><p> </p><p>The Vendor is a late 19-century French aristocrat, wearing a red cylinder hat, sporting the pencil style mustache and a long crimson cloak that conceals his body.</p><p> </p><p>Interestingly, the way that Frenchman smiles is familiar...there have been talks about a particular person in hell that sports the identical style of a smile...but Lucifer overheard it a long time ago to even recall who it might be.</p><p> </p><p>"You flatter me, Mr. Hazbin." Another Exterminator yielded his cup in the air.</p><p> </p><p>This one, like Charlie's girlfriend, has an x on where the right eye is supposed to be. He wears striped, grey trousers, a beige shirt, a denim vest, and a grey cowboy hat with Exorcist's feather attached as an accessory. Judging by the gun belt with a revolver on it. That Exterminator might belong to Wonderland's Exterminator Legion or "Darkwatch" as Hellboys refer to them in Wonderland.</p><p> </p><p>"Nonsense, my dear Charles!" Mr. Hazbin raised his hands in a dramatic gesture to give power to his words. He does have a Transatlantic accent with some "French accent" slipping in his words. "One must admit other skills to know him closely. Make it easier to see your "client" clearer."</p><p> </p><p>"And that's why I don't buy your potions, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136186/chapters/70684305/edit">Trickbetrüger</a>" Charles took a sip of his cup.</p><p> </p><p>"Would it hurt to try, though?" Mr. Hazbin grinned, carefully adjusting his monocle to not fall off.</p><p> </p><p>"<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136186/chapters/70684305/edit">Einem Franzosen kann man nie trauen.</a>" Exterminator Charles chuckled before he changed his attention to his colleague. "But he got a point, though, noble brother. Try it. It's easier than it looks."</p><p> </p><p>"But...I'm not specialized in ranged weaponry."</p><p> </p><p>"You use bow though, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136186/chapters/70684305/edit">richtig</a>?" Charles shrugged at the negative response of his fellow brother in arms. "Same with a standard rifle. Just aim, pull the trigger, and wolla! Another evildoer is dead! Advice from the fellow Exterminator Sharpshooter."</p><p> </p><p>Still unconvinced by it, Exterminator stared at the stall a few breathless seconds before his beloved daughter tugged gently his standard uniform. Only at that point, he gently released a shallow breath in crushing defeat. "Alright fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Yay!" Amy jumped on her nimble feet, clapping her heads.</p><p> </p><p>The Exorcist come forward and gripped the fake rifle. Mr. Hazbin in meantime prepared himself to eagerly push the button and extended his hand to signal.</p><p> </p><p>"Ready, my boy? Annnd NOW!" The Frenchman pushed the button.</p><p> </p><p>The targets are stereotypical imps with many "weird poses." It made even Lucifer chuckle by how cartoonish they are. Hypocrisy at its finest</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, why you took an interest?" Eve finally broke the silence.</p><p> </p><p>"You will see, darling."</p><p> </p><p>The Exterminator at first performed well. He managed to achieve ten targets every 2 seconds. However, on eleven, the targets began to move left and right, up, and down to harden for him. This time, he didn't perform well. He at least missed five times before the time run out.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop!" The Frenchman momentarily checked the score. "17 of 30! Rather good! Your prize isssss... a Pencil!"</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Hazbin, despite promptly announcing with all genuine enthusiasm on his voice, instantly dropped his "Con Artist" smile. Even he didn't enjoy how the innocent girl got so disappointed, to the point of Little Angel began to sniff as well. Even the Exterminator disappointingly accepted the pencil.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw, don't worry. You can purchase the plushy toy in the shop, sweety-belle. Just twenty tickets and that plushy toy will be in your adorable little hands." Mr. Hazbin assured them whole-heartedly.</p><p> </p><p>"20 games around the theme park he means, brother." Charles corrected. It made his fellow Exterminator's mouth open in shock.</p><p> </p><p>"Good jolly, Charles! At least take piety, will ya?" The Vendor complained to his partner.</p><p> </p><p>"Lying is a deadly sin. I'm merely stating the facts." The Gunslinger pointed out, making Mr. Hazbin raise his hands in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Exterminator awkwardly scratched his neck as it's about to rain down on him. But he still glared at his daughter before speaking. "Sorry pumpkin. I need to be reported to the Academy by the next hour. Maybe the next year I will get you the plushy."</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy!" Little Angel began to tear.</p><p> </p><p>"Amy! I-"</p><p> </p><p>"Ain't that beautiful!" Lucifer finally intervened, much to Eve's protest to not do that. "To see your own daughter getting the worst Christmas ever in Heaven thanks to her stubborn father. Existence is sure is a pathetic sight."</p><p> </p><p>"And you're?" The Exterminator step forward, he urged his daughter to hide behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't matter who I'm, "brother." Not only you lie to your own daughter about our "sacred" duty, but you also didn’t fulfill her wishes. What I hate more than anything is a liar, a charlatan, someone who doesn't believe in what they say."</p><p> </p><p>"You think that is straightforward to gain that plushie? How about you do it then if you're so akin to blame others." The Exterminator challenged back.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer only smiled before he amended his glare at Mr. Hazbin. "Hey, Frenchie. Round for me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Rude..." Mr. Hazbin muttered to himself before he radically changed to his typical beaming smile. "Sure thing!" He again prepared himself to push the button and extended his hand to signal. Lucifer gripped the rifle and aimed it at the targets.</p><p> </p><p>"NOW"</p><p> </p><p>The bell tinged as the last imp target was shot. Detective Eve herself from the considerable distance dropped her jaw upon seeing how quick Lucifer was. Even the Exterminator with a fellow Cowboy opened their mouths in mild shock.</p><p> </p><p>"Umm...That was fast!" Mr. Hazbin bobbed his head to compose himself before he checked the score. "Let's see...30 of 30...just 7 seconds! Jolly good, you're natural!"</p><p> </p><p>"I think I rightfully earned that plush toy."</p><p> </p><p>"With all one hundred percent!" Mr. Hazbin instantly reached for the shelf and willingly handed him the plush toy.</p><p> </p><p>The Exterminator Plushy Toy is ridiculously cute. Of course, it has that creepy smile with a spear sewn on its arm. But good dad. So adorable that might become It would be Charlie's reanimated toy in no time.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer can imagine already: unlike Razzle and Dazzle, this one will be running around Magne Compound, poking every foot he could find with his plushy spear. A good toy to irritate Charlie especially...But...oh well, can't have the toy with him. Will make Lilith suspicious as to how he got it in the first place. But lucky him, Lucifer has the quickest solution...</p><p> </p><p>"Here you go, my darling." Lucifer gave it to the little angel. She gasped at such kindness, even Detective herself from distance was surprised by it.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU, MISTER!" Accepting the gift, the little angel then hugged Lucifer, much to his shock. Lucifer although weakly patted her shoulder in response. He still does not get used to being hugged by outsiders...especially from Angels.</p><p> </p><p>"Hope you're happy now. Come, Amy. We need to go." Daddy Exterminator tapped Amy's shoulder to let Lucifer go. Giving one last suspicious glare at Lucifer's disguised mask, they together left. Amy, however, waved at the stranger one last time.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Hazbin tapped his counter, observing Amy before she disappeared into the crowd. The Frenchman himself was awed by this unusual kind of generosity. Even in Heaven, you don’t see it that often from Do-Gooders…and so he thought a bit further and he decided to act as well.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what? For kindness to that little girl. I will provide another plushy toy to you for free, soldier. Your kindness is an example for all of us! Merry Christmas!"</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” Lucifer felt awkward. He merely gave it to get rid of the plushy toy…and now he has to accept another...great. "Well…much obliged, Merry Christmas to you, good man." Lucifer regardless decided to accept the generous gift, anyway. He willingly gave a pleasant nod and departed from them immediately.</p><p> </p><p>When the Mysterious Exorcist left. Charles laid his empty cup on the stall and came closer to the Frenchman who was in deep thoughts. His partner's puzzled expression is clear to Gunslinger that he is not okay.</p><p> </p><p>"Why a change of heart, pardner? I can see ya rather...tense."</p><p> </p><p>The Frenchman looked down, taking a deep sigh before speaking. "Oh, Charles. You know how it's difficult to live with your gruesome past. When that Exterminator mentioned parent’s lies to their children...it caused me to remember my own boy...He never knew who his own dad really was."</p><p> </p><p>"Here you go again..." Charles frowned at him. "1888 was a long time ago. Past is past. It doesn't define who you are, Herr Hazbin."</p><p> </p><p>Silence ensued as Mr.Hazbin twisted his glare away from Cowboy's face. He knows his “Guardian Exterminator” wants the better of him…but even after finding his redemption on Heaven, The Frenchman could never forget what he did in his “famous” early days in Never Sun setting British Empire, London.</p><p> </p><p>Monsieur Darnell LeBlanc or Ja-…-Mr.Hazbin left a legacy that to this day is still undiscovered. Many tried…many fingers pointed at false suspects to that “infamous” night. Still were not close enough…only Heaven truly knows who Mr.Hazbin is behind his warm smiley face of con artist…but they forgive him. And three of five unfortunate souls forgave him…telling that as long he is a changed person…he is forgiven.</p><p> </p><p>"<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136186/chapters/70684305/edit">Je sais, cher garçon, je sais.</a>" Mr. Hazbin gently nodded. "Sorry for dread...I just...I miss him sometimes."</p><p> </p><p>"Ja...me too." Charles sighed; he leaned against his stall. "He was a good kid. It's real shame the things turned out that way...without Limbo...there is no chance for him..."</p><p> </p><p>“This whole situation is comical to me….” Mr. Hazbin smirked as memories of his old life flashed for him. "He barely knew me in person…yet <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136186/chapters/70684305/edit">Mon chéri</a> and I argued frequently back in 1913 what to do with his life. All I desired him to have a good life…to be a journalist in France. Should have moved him to Old Orleans in the end...at least we would die together from the mustard gas... now we are separated by two opposite afterlives with no chance of redemption for him."</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t give up, Herr Hazbin.” Charles leaned against the counter. "My Mama used to say to me a quote that stuck in me: Charles, nichts ist unmöglich. Denn es gibt immer Hoffnung...Die Hoffnung liegt in träumen, in der Vorstellungskraft und im Mut derer, die es Wagen, Träume in die Realität umzusetzen."</p><p> </p><p>Once he ended, Mr. Hazbin smiled at his friend before he laid his hand on Gunslinger's shoulder. "Care to translate, dear boy?"</p><p> </p><p>"Right...forgot you don't know Deutsch" Cowboy chuckled, he gripped his belt to adjust the holster’s position. "But it's goes something like this: Charles, nothing is impossible. For there is always hope...Hope lies in dreams, in imagination, and in the courage of those who dare to make dreams into reality...ironically...she was right in the end for two of us."</p><p> </p><p>"Your Mama was a smart woman, Charles. Words to live by."</p><p> </p><p>"Eh, brought their knowledge from Austro-Hungary and the German Empire. The United States is nothing like Europe is...and yet they never lived long enough to see their own son becoming an Outlaw of dying west…barely see them even today to hide the shame." Charles had grimaced at himself before he straightened his back. "But enough of that." The Gunslinger reached for the shelf to get two cups of milkshakes "Let's raise our toast for the coming 2020! To a new decade!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I raise for that!" Mr. Hazbin accepted the cup, raising it in the air. "Toast for a New Decade, Hello 2020!"</p><p> </p><p>"And let it be the best year for a new decade!"</p><hr/><p> </p><p>After dealing with that pathetic excuse of "Parenthood". Lucifer returned to where Eve is waiting. When she noticed her, she grinned at him, probably the best grin ever had on him.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Lucifer asked as to why she grins at him like that.</p><p> </p><p>Eve crossed her arms, still grinning at him. She tilted her head as if she won the dare game. "L.M himself took pity on a little girl. My my!"</p><p> </p><p>"Piety?" Lucifer smirked at her words. "Nah, from this day on she will question her dad every moves. Ruined their family, you see."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, as if nobody questions their Exorcist parents why they are leaving on 31 December."</p><p> </p><p>"Trust me, I've been doing this a long time. I know evil."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure you're, L." Eve didn't take him seriously.</p><p> </p><p>"Want my proof?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hit it." Eve shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>For his most hideous, atrocious, and greatest evil act, Lucifer offered her the plushy toy, much to Eve's own disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>"Your greatest evil, huh?" Detective Eve smirked, expecting some kind of "banger" from his "evil" doing.</p><p> </p><p>"For you? Obviously, my dear. I am tempting you with the toy."</p><p> </p><p>"Haha," Eve made a fake laugh, only to elevate her eyebrows in confusion as Lucifer still stubbornly offers her the toy. "Okay, seriously, what's the catch?"</p><p> </p><p>"Take it."</p><p> </p><p>"You're giving me?" She repeated in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's Christmas, Eve. Christmas is meant to give everyone gifts. Why shouldn't I?"</p><p> </p><p>Detective took a careful glance at Lucifer before she shifted at the toy. Bit minute later,  Eve reluctantly accepted the gift, taking it from his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"See? that's the greatest evil I ever committed...I tempered you twice."</p><p> </p><p>"Ha! There won't be any "downfall of mankind" for you this time." Eve joked before she glanced at the toy, lifting her pleasant smile. It made Lucifer smile back, Eve is very adorable when her mood swings up. "I suppose I must provide something in</p><p>return."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm certain you will figure it out something." Lucifer's mask wiggled its LCD eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, no, you don't. I'm not bedding with you." Eve delivers a straight response, but albeit she is not serious as well. "Ugh...fine. Here. Just for you." Detective then kissed her lips and pressed them to Lucifer's mask. "Don't jinx it, you have your own wife. Come, we need to leave."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you in the mask! Hold it right here!" A robotic voice came far abroad.</p><p> </p><p>The detective checked what was going on. It seems the two Exterminators are hasting themselves to where Lucifer and Eve are, pushing or asking some Do-Gooders to clear the way.</p><p> </p><p>"Trouble arrived." Eve cursed at herself. "Run to the exit. I will distract them."</p><p> </p><p>“You sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Go!” She hissed at him.</p><p>Wasting no time, Lucifer entered the crowd and proceed to the existing as quickly as possible. One Exterminator came up to Eve while another followed him, desperately trying to catch up through the dense crowd. He would have nearly reached the exit when another Angel landed in front of Lucifer, obstructing the path for him. When he folded his mighty wings and rose on his feet. Lucifer frowned fiercely inside his mask, as Lucifer recognized who this is.</p><p> </p><p>"Gabriel."</p><p>The third oldest of the five main archangels. Archangel Gabriel is a high-ranking messenger from Dad himself, quite possibly the highest of them all. Some Do-Gooders awed at the sight of one of their Creator's closest sons. But Gabriel gently showed them a hand to move along, meaning he is busy talking with them. Yep, Gabriel is still the same. Despite being Archangel, Gabriel is a bit...too much "Human" if it makes sense.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, mate. What's with the fierce rush?" Gabriel politely asked with a silly smile.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer had no chance to answer when Exterminators surrounded him, leveling their spears at Lucifer. The Same Exterminator, who was with Amy, is here as well.</p><p> </p><p>"It's him, Archangel Gabriel. He has the unauthorized ID signature." One of the Exterminators politely explained to Gabriel.</p><p> </p><p>Nodding to the soldier, albeit in the “I don’t care” motion. Gabriel then glared at Lucifer. "Well, lad. What's your ID number?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's 1142-eat my ass, Gabriel!" Lucifer growled fiercely at him.</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel chucked at the clever joke. "Ha! I expected either 666-Fuck Satan or 999-Lucifer did nothing wrong from you. Eh, close enough, you have my official Archangel seal of approval.” Gabriel smiled before he turned his glare at his soldiers. “Remove his mask, lads."</p><p> </p><p>The Two Exterminators gripped Lucifer's arms to prevent him from performing anything foolish. The King of Hell could have used his powers easily to finish these foolish Exorcists…but that would cause more problems.</p><p> </p><p>Once they removed his mask, Exorcist gasped, they backed off immediately and raised their spears closer to Lucifer’s exposed face. Albeit most of Exorcist’s arms start to shake in fear. Some Theme Park’s visitors also displayed curiosity and stared at Lucifer. None of them not sure what is going on as Lucifer’s exact appearance is unknown by Do-Gooders.</p><p> </p><p>"Sweet mommy tits." Gabriel blinked at least three times upon seeing Lucifer, it was a mix of shock, surprise, and confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Your orders, sir?!" Exterminators asked their superior.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t reply instantly, instead, Gabriel took a glance at this brother, he frowned at his brother as if he tells he is sorry. Lucifer with his own expression of fear inquired him to do not that. However, Archangel raised his hand as the signal.</p><p> </p><p>Exterminators prepared themselves, only to see their leader waved his hand in a circular motion, ordering them to stand down. They too lowered their spears in compliance, although confused as to why. Even Lucifer was surprised…he was sure Gabriel would have ended him here and now…Why is he stalling?</p><p> </p><p>"Um, sir..he is~" One of the Exterminators wanted to explain.</p><p> </p><p>"No, he is not him, XAQ-145!" Gabriel dismissed him. "It's bloody Luke Mergen; worker here in Eden's Paradise! He is Lucifer Morningstar cosplayer and meant to disguise as the Exterminator to perform his infamous act of betrayal in the afternoon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are sure, my Archangel? He looks-“</p><p> </p><p>“Are you defying me? Gabriel asked, there was no threat in his tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not! But I thought-“</p><p> </p><p>“Bloody nun chuckle fucks, XAQ-145! You wasted my time with this accident. I could have gone and watched the "Avengers" final movie."</p><p> </p><p>"My apologies, sir...I didn't know." Exterminator lowered his head in defeat, displaying his guilt.</p><p> </p><p>"Now you know. The rest of you get ready for the coming purge. And tell Michael he can off himself to the nearest cliff...that's a joke lads..please don’t tell him."</p><p> </p><p>"SIR, YES, SIR! Saluting to their Archangel, Exterminators departed away. Gabriel phewed in relief, it’s great to be Archangel… fewer questions asked to him that way.</p><p> </p><p>Making sure the Exterminators are not in their vicinity, Gabriel got closer to his brother placed his arm around Lucifer's shoulder, as if he won a daring challenge. "Well, "Luke". I don’t know-how in my Dad’s name you got here~” Gabriel then slammed mask against Lucifer’s chest. “~But It's best if you leave as soon you will deal your business here, mate. Otherwise, Michael might sniff you out. Ciao, Sparkles!"</p><p> </p><p>Without any word, Gabriel let go of him and moved away. In his way, He tried surprising Eve with a “tickle” attack, but she dodged his hands, giggling at his attempt. Her quick reflexes earning a thumbs up from Archangel himself. A moving bit farther for a certain distance. He extended his wings and flew away to the sky, leaving very confused Lucifer in peace.</p><p> </p><p>"The fuck just happened?" Lucifer asked himself, before placing his mask back.</p><p> </p><p>"That's Gabriel saving your ass, L." Eve came to him. Lucifer was about to ask, but Eve beat him to it. “Got lucky myself, they just asked me why you have an Unauthorized ID chip. Told me to confront you with them.”</p><p> </p><p>"And why would he do that?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's a long story. I explain once we get into the Taxi Speeder. Let's go before any other Archangels decide to visit this place." She gestured for him to follow her.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah…we should." Lucifer shook his head, still feeling rather tensed, damm he was frightened…it would rain down on him if Heaven learned of his presence here.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving the park through the back exit, they reached the Taxi Post. Only one speeder is parked here, making Eve feel easy for herself. Reaching for her belt, she got a card and inserted her card into Speeder's access slot. It had flashed green before it automatically opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Hop in, L. I will drive."</p><p> </p><p>"No argument here." Lucifer as he was told took the front passenger seat. Eve herself walked to the other side of the speeder, opening the driver seat’s door.</p><p> </p><p>"Eve!" She was about to take a seat when she heard someone called for her, she turned around and sighed as it's not the best time.</p><p> </p><p>A tall man with a goatee beard and spiky hair calmly walked up to Eve. He wears a long coat and a pair of sunglasses that...are part of him. In fact, the sunglasses are augmented to his face. His hands which can be seen are also replaced with Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis. Eve though knows there are far more augmentations he has.</p><p> </p><p>"Adam, why are you here?" Eve questioned her Ex-husband.</p><p> </p><p>"Archangel Raphael visited your officer earlier this night. Didn't found you and so he told me to provide you the reports."</p><p> </p><p>"And how did you find me?" Eve added.</p><p> </p><p>"Breached the subnet, found your IP activity here." Adam’s voice barely displayed any emotion.</p><p> </p><p>Eve rolled her eyes. With Adam's detached voice, it's problematic to know if her ex-husband is joking or dead-serious. Still, without any word, she extended her hand silently for Adam to give it to her. He handed with no answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Something wrong?" She instantly opened it to check the report’s content.</p><p> </p><p>"A strange spark of Demonic activity in the People's Republic of China, Wuhan region. As yet, it's confirmed Beelzebub's Demons. The rest Raphael wants you and the entire H.I.A to investigate."</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer overheard it quite well. His brother Beelzebub is not on an active role when it comes to making his own decisions. Meaning someone else might order him. Lucifer already knows who it might be...no need to be smart to know it's Satan himself who executes the moves.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, I will look into it in my spare time. I'm busy with another lead." Eve explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Something serious?"</p><p> </p><p>"Very. Need to see Messiah first to talk about it. Will notify H.I.A later."</p><p> </p><p>"Right, I won't disturb you then." He tried leaving but stopped thanks to Eve’s hand sign.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, Adam," Eve assured, causing her ex-husband to turn around to face her. "So... how are your augmentations? Still getting used to?"</p><p> </p><p>The First Man of Humankind raised his cybernetic hand. He clenched into a fist to feel the work of gears and other components performing the algorithm. Nothing like the to feel Soul's natural hands.</p><p> </p><p>"I never asked for this, Eve." Adam then relaxed his cybernetic hand. "They say they saved me, but I'm not sure saved is the right word. With this new power...Where is this leading me? What have I become? Am I more than human? Or less? This technology, this strength, the temptation to misuse it, its hard to resist…am I strong enough to stay human? That's what I'm afraid of."</p><p> </p><p>"Better than meeting the void, Adam," Eve whispered; she relaxed her hands on Speeder’s roof. Lucifer in meantime growled as she is wasting time…at the minimum, he has a pleasing sight of her lower body. "You're the first successful augmented soul other than Gabriel. Be proud of it... one-day Humanity...our children will achieve technological progress..."</p><p> </p><p>"It's in our nature to want to rise above our limits. I don't deny that." Adam admitted her words. "Think about it: in our exile from Garden. We were cold, so we harnessed fire; we were weak, so we invented tools. Every time we met an obstacle, we used creativity and ingenuity to overcome it. The cycle is inevitable… but will the outcome always be good? How often have our Children chased the dream of progress, only to see that dream perverted? More often than not, haven't the machines our children built to improve life shattered the lives of millions? And now they want to turn that dream on themselves, to fundamentally improve what Humanity is. Technology offers us strength, strength enables dominance, and dominance paves the way for abuse."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, our children are flawed as you and me, Adam. Humanity has grown up to choose its own path. As parents to their child, one day we must let go of them to their own path. It-"</p><p> </p><p>Eve stopped when she felt a slap on her hip, the motion was to make her hurry up. Eve however makes a weak kickback to no do that ever again. But Lucifer is right, need to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, got to go. Duty calls.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam calmly nodded to that. "Right. Till then...see you around."</p><p> </p><p>"You too."</p><p> </p><p>Adam left her alone. Eve immediately took a driver's seat, closing the speeder's door.</p><p> </p><p>"What it's all about?" Lucifer asked as to why he heard some stupid philosophical shit.</p><p> </p><p>"That's Adam to you. Even to this day, he is concerned with the direction Humanity is going." Eve explained, she then inserted another card to where the key ignition slot typically is. A logo of transportation service appeared on Speeder's panel:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Exodeus Corporation</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Making sure you won't feel Moses's burden since 1836.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Screen then switched to an image of a Holographic Cherub. The Female Cherub smiled before she opened her mouth to greet the newest clients.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Blessing of our creator is upon you. Welcome to aboard this Exodeus Service. With Exodeus, we are making sure you won't feel Moses's burden since 1836. I'm Milly: the friendly AI cherub. If you have any questions, please let me be notified."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Great. A *beep* AI" Lucifer rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"I see no reason why you should use profanity."</strong> AI Milly expressed with no emotion.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah?" Lucifer dared. Eve was about to intervene, but Lucifer blocked her mouth with his hand "Hey, robot! Brief me about God."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"God is something that cannot be expressed through words or action. All that you should understand is He is great. He is almighty. He is eternal. He is all and one."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ohohoho...let's say If God wanted to fuck you. Would you accept it?" Lucifer continued, Eve muffed in protest, trying to push Lucifer's hand away. No success.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I'm sorry, I cannot follow your question."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ha! Proofed you're an ignorant machine."</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Understandable, Have a Nice Day."</strong> Milly: The Female AI Cherub turned off herself.</p><p> </p><p>"Idiot!" Eve struck his arm off her mouth. "We are supposed to use it to get to Citadel!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I'm a walking disaster, Eve!" Lucifer shrugged. "You should have known this already."</p><p> </p><p>Eve hissed but didn't state anything back. She instead gently leaned closer to the panel. "Hey, Milly. Speak to me, please."</p><p> </p><p>Once again, the Milly screen appeared <strong>"Blessing of our creator is upon you. Welcome to -"</strong></p><p> </p><p>"Yes, yes. We overheard it already." Eve interrupted; Milly nodded with a never-ending smile of hers. "Please, take us to Empyrean Citadel."</p><p> </p><p>"Certainly. Before we commence our journey, I must verify all the identities of our customers. Please insert your ID cards into speeder's main slot for analysis."</p><p> </p><p>"No time for that," Eve muttered to herself. "Milly, Emergency Override Z-31-46-17A, Code Yellow."</p><p> </p><p>A Yellow bar appeared below Milly’s screen. It blinked in greenish color.<strong> "Emergency Override confirmed. With Exodeus, we are delighted to serve God's Agents! Thank you for choosing us! Starting engines now."</strong></p><p> </p><p>Milly then turned off herself completely this time. The Taxi Speeder emitted with life as every electronic component turned on and the engines themselves began to hum in the ringing sound. Taking the joystick, Eve flicked some switches on and lifted Speeder in the air. She carefully ascended the speeder above the skyscrapers before the speeder joined with the Heavenly highway air traffic.</p><p> </p><p>"It will take a while for us, to reach there. Relax for now." Eve addressed before she brought her attention to their AI companion. "Hey, Milly. Turn on Paradise FM."</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Certainly! Turning Paradise FM!"</strong> Milly replied around them.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PUnr5ocuSr0"> <strong> <em>[The Song that play's in Speeder]</em> </strong> </a>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer expected “In the Name of God” by Powerwolf to be playing but the radio plays some weird futuristic song that has no association with Christian music. Eh, not bad...but still not beats the good old polka.</p><p> </p><p>Taking the advice, Lucifer finally removed the mask and relaxed against the comfy passenger seat. Leather seats, the best material for comfortable adventure in any cars out there. They both remained silent as Eve was busy with... the road...or highway line in the air. Bah, Lucifer does not know what they are called. Too old to bother with Futurism his old home has.</p><p> </p><p>He took a glance at what is happening outside. Being so high in the sky, you can see The Empyrean in its futuristic glory. The last time Lucifer was in Heaven's Sky was…ages ago. Of course, he still can use his wings anytime he wants. But nowadays he got used to Demonic Teleportations. Far better travel solution than exhaust yourself with your wings.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t imagine how anyone gets here a good sleep,” Lucifer commented.</p><p> </p><p>“Most of the buildings are soundproof. So, you can feel like you’re in a little rural home that we used to call Heaven.” She explained, still eyes on the traffic.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss the old Heaven, huh?” Lucifer grinned at her. Looks like he is not the only one who shares the same views.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, kind of. Still the same old place…just different.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bah! Last I was early, Heaven was not a massive One-Planet wide City.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not everything here is Planet wide, you should look deeper.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s what she said…” Lucifer chuckled, making Eve groan in annoyance. "Well...we made it, though. Just Empyrean left, and I’m good to leave this forsaken place." Lucifer put his arms behind his head, stretching himself.</p><p> </p><p>"There are still Empyrean Guard left to deal with." Eve made a little song for him as if she mocked him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! At least give me a feel of a win, will ya?"</p><p> </p><p>"Right...said Lucifer before he got kicked out…again."</p><p> </p><p>“As if they won’t question you, my darling apple-eater.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have some cards in my sleeve, my dear Morning boy.” Eve returned the sassiness. But she quickly regained her professionalism “Uriel will help me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uriel?” Lucifer dropped his humor in an instant when she mentioned her. “Is…will she be here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Archangels are still serving our Dad…well for the most part. Gabriel went a bit too independent…Poor Collin is filled with paperwork nowadays.” Eve smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Good to know then.” Lucifer sounded rather tense, he brought his elbow and relaxed against the window while his hand covers his mouth. He kept staring outside.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, this not good…or rather good, Lucifer does not know which is true to him. If the only thing that would make him think of coming back…that would be Lucifer’s Young sister: Archangel Uriel as she is commonly called by Do-Gooders. Out of Lucifer’s closest relatives from God's Family. Between him and Uriel always was a strong Sibling bond. She is the only one who took his concerns about Dad very seriously. She got his back whenever he needed comfort. In some way…if not for Uriel’s sisterly love, Lucifer would have succumbed to Hell’s chaos…like the rest of his fallen brothers did…</p><p> </p><p>Once again, they had fallen into the great silence. The Radio played some quiet Sci-fi music for them, breaking at least some awkwardness. Only a few minutes later, the music was abrupt when News intro began to play.</p><p> </p><p>“Good Morning, Heaven! As always, I'm Metatron; news spokesman for Heavenly Ministry of Truth, bringing some fresh news from our God’s creation; Heaven and Earth.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve raised the volume of the radio. Lucifer too got interested…who knows if he might hear how “THE DEVIL INVADED OUR SACRED LAND” or some shit.</p><p> </p><p>“Today, at 00.00 AM in Excelisius Plaza. A Supporters of Reformist Faction: Led by our Messiah: Jesus Christ himself, have organized a protest to the Annual Extermination against our common enemy. So far, the protesters claim the damage that causes our Exterminations. Quote “Many children lose their Exorcist parents, leaving them to be in an orphanage while Do-Gooders watch how their relatives in Hell are being torn off by our own protectors. This is not the Christian way! We supposed to spread a message of God’s love, not his wrath.” Quote, end. Currently, Empyrean Police Department surrounded the protestors. So far there have been no incidents. We still have no words from Lord Protector Michael himself to comment on that.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a short pause before Metatron spoke again. Probably Metatron switched his gaze at other cameras like that 666 newswoman does too.</p><p> </p><p>“Now for Earth news: Hong-Kong Protests of 2019 still are in full flame. Today, after many debates, the Heavenly Crystal Council will not interfere in Mortal’s conflict. Meaning so far, World War 2 of 1939 to 1945 was the only conflict when Heaven officially intervened. Daily Reminder for our listeners, the 2019 Hong Kong protests, were triggered by the introduction of the Fugitive Offenders amendment bill by the Hong Kong government. This led to concerns that Hong Kong residents would be exposed to the legal system of mainland China, thereby undermining Hong Kong's autonomy and infringing on civil liberties. It set off a chain of protest actions that began with a sit-in at the government headquarters on 15 March 2019, a demonstration attended by hundreds of thousands on 9 June 2019, followed by a gathering outside the Legislative Council Complex to stall the bill's second reading on 12 June which escalated into violence that caught the world's attention. For more information, please visit our Heavnet: TTT.MinisteryOfTruth.com”</p><p> </p><p>Once again, there was a slight pause. “And that’s all for now, folks. Join us today in our stream broadcast as Christmas Festival will officially start at 18.00. Gather your Ancestors, your closest relatives, and enjoy the celebrations. This is Metatron of Ministry of Truth, Merry Christmas to all of you. Signing off.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve turned off the radio and released a breath. “Now you see why we are dealing with Messiah rather than the rest of Heaven, L. Heaven is..divided.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so it seems the history repeats itself, huh?” Lucifer smirked at the irony, not to add of the hypocrisy he heard from Metatron is like a choir for him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right.” Eve admitted “Heaven, like Hell, are now divided by two factions. One is Old Testaments: Michael’s Loyalists. Traditional Do-Gooders or Angels, who believe in Extermination as a solution to our enemy. Another is Reformists, you heard them on the radio. Advocate for Détente with Hell and peaceful existence.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see…and now it all makes sense…” Lucifer sighed. “Thought, Charlie would be a trump card for Reformist Faction, so you answered Serpent’s request. You’re using me as I am using you. I clearly underestimated you, dear.” Lucifer chuckled. “You've learned a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“I had a good teacher, both of them actually.” She winked at him. “But we both will get what we want. You: your title secured from Satan. Me: Michael’s step down from Heaven’s Leadership.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why you want Michael to be ousted?”</p><p> </p><p>“Simple: It’s Michael's blind service to our Dad, Lucifer,” Eve muttered. “Since rebellion, Your Twin Brother has been running Heaven for the most part. Exterminations were his idea, Great Crusaders of Medieval Ages too. He believes in this stupid sin system. This “sin” system is so broken I can’t even fathom how much it’s corrupted. What does it matter if you clicked on the erotica website once in your lifetime? By apparently by Michael’s standards, he is already a sinner even if he never ever killed someone. MEANWHILE, A lot of Crusaders who killed Jews in 12’s Country, Michael granted them pardon…this is so fucked up, L.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now you sound like a true rebel.” Lucifer smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a rebel, Lucifer. I can see Heaven’s double standards, but I’m not going to raise my weapon against the system. Heaven is broken and Jesus, Gabriel, with Uriel aim to fix that. And if Charlie will redeem sinners…we have better chances to make things right.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I were you, I would not rely on her that much.” Lucifer groaned at it. “Charlie is a dreamer, a dreamer who questions my own authority…”</p><p> </p><p>“So, A King of Afterlife’s offspring questions her father’s authority? Are we going in for the full circle again?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Lucifer exclaimed. “I had a reason back then! Charlie does have no authority to question me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You said the same thing to our Dad, Lucifer.” Eve pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Enough!” he hissed, “One word of that and I’m…will jump out.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Note: Suicide is not an answer to any solution. To ensure the safety of passengers, I’m locking the doors until further notice.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Milly!” Eve smirked at pissed-off Lucifer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“With pleasure, Client feedback is appreciative!”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer just ignored them both and turned his glare away. It won't long enough for Eve to break the silence</p><p> </p><p>"What I can't understand is why you against Charlie's dreams?" Eve added.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer growled to himself. What does he need to tell? That Charlie is stupid sometimes? That she is going into her own rapid hole like Lucifer did in his youth?</p><p> </p><p>"Listen, Detective. No offense but I'm not asking about Cain either. Best to leave it that way"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright then...if it makes you feel better." Eve closed the case, taking a deep breath as she put her attention on the road.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer continued to stare at the window, at his own reflection...switch with Charlie, there any not difference...</p><p> </p><p>Same Angel with big dreams.</p><p>Same defilement of their dad's work</p><p>Same eventual downfall...</p><p>And the Devil will profit from their failure...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sins Of The Fathers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy future Easter! I'm very glad I finished this chapter before the event. The Chapter's content is rather ironic for me...</p><p>Also, I recommend to also read my story "Twinkle, Twinkle, Morningstars" before reading this story. Some topics in the chapter are tied to that little one-shot. Oh, and Wholesome Divine Parenting is present there :)</p><p>P.S: I also changed some stuff in the story in between the chapter's publication. </p><p>Now Archangel Samael and Helel are referred to Lucifer Magne: The King Of Hell and Current Leader of it. </p><p>Archangel Satanael and Woland are referred to The Devil/Satan: The Dark Lord (Emperor) Of Hell, Officially the Leader Of Hell but he is imprisoned in 9 Circle, making Lucifer his "successor."</p><p>"But what about Ring Of Wrath?" I will explain in the future about Wrath's situation. It rather has...unique situation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Episode 1: Prologue</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>December 25, 2019, AD (5 days before the Extermination), 5:28 AM.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"Admit: you failed Lucifer, you failed Michael, <strong>you failed them all</strong>. Not surprising isn't it? After all, you both never meant to play "parenthood" with them...<em>for a God has no family." </em>- Devil: The Dark Lord Of Hell to God and Asherah.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Somewhere above Lower Heaven.</em> </strong>
</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>"Sing a song, Eve."</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Sing a song, Fathedammit!"</p><p>"I said, no!"</p><p>"Sing a song, Detective! Archangel's orders!"</p><p>"Go screw yourself, Lucifer!"</p><p>"Too late! Your wicked sister already "screwed" me!"</p><p>Defective Eve growled at herself, the bruises already formed on her sleepless eyes due to not having proper sleep for the past twenty-four hours. Worse, that Fallen Angels keeps playing recklessly with her nerves, for his own amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer's little games started due to boredness in their speeder. To typically reach Empyrean Palace even with fly craft, it will naturally take around two dull hours from where they teleported. Even with Milly's expressive companionship, Lucifer himself got bored quickly with her. He genuinely tried debating with AI Milly about "the purpose of existence." for AI. It awfully was a one-straight forward conversation as Milly is not programmed to be an "amusement toy" for the Fallen Angel.</p><p> </p><p>Then he tried playing with Eve's Exorcist Plushy Toy, roleplaying as Hypocrite Exorcist who screams "Deus Vult" when he kills something. Eve presumed it's for the sake of showing Christian Bias to her, who in return she tried to ignore Lucifer's games, concentrating her view on the traffic.</p><p> </p><p>Ultimately, he lost the will with Eve and just decided to listen to the radio, sometimes slamming the back of his head against the seat's pillow.</p><p> </p><p>To be fair with him, Eve can't really condemn him for this odd behavior. Even before venturing Hell for Serpent's urgent call, Detective had to operate for nearly sixteen hours a day for this weekend. With a "Cold War" between Hell and Heaven,<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136186/chapters/72235131/edit"> E.P.D</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136186/chapters/72235131/edit">H.I.A</a> these days are heavily focused to defend Earth from Hell's corrupting influence, which in turn doubles shifts for every personal and et.c.</p><p> </p><p>And so, out of nowhere from Lucifer's personal perspective, Eve started to hum Rag'n'Bone Man - Human. Although she doesn't have Lilith's flawless singing voice...Lucifer is rather curious if she has the "potential" in it...</p><p> </p><p>Round 2 of "Lucifer Annoys Eve" was imminent...</p><hr/><p>"For Christ's sake, Lucifer. The best Archangel you were, and you behave like a child!"</p><p> </p><p>"Like I told you: I'm walking Disaster, my apple-dear. The greatest disappointment since our Dad incarnated Devil into Satan." Lucifer sarcastically commented.</p><p> </p><p>"The Greatest Disappointment" Eve mumbled incoherently his latter word to herself in disbelief, before elevating her aggressive tone at Lucifer. "Even after the Rebellion, you gained more than you lost. And please, stop demanding me to sing for you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Nope!"</p><p> </p><p>"YOU-!"</p><p> </p><p>In anger and all of her frustration, she gained from him, Eve raised her left fist in the air, wanting to slap that grinning Angel for keeping pestering her. Yet, she only lowers it down and sighed in defeat, realizing he is just...in her children's practical terms: "trolling" her.</p><p> </p><p>A minute of deep silence, Eve awkwardly neglected him...or at least tried to.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm waiting, little Eve." Lucifer slowly sang, his cheerful tone showed he won't just let it go.</p><p> </p><p>Eve who realized he won't stop unit he will get what he wants, then without direct eye contact on Lucifer, inhaled to start her song:</p><hr/><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nexk5FsBDTM">"Oh, there once was a traitor named Lucifer: The Morningstar,</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nexk5FsBDTM">Who came riding to Heaven from old Hell</a>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nexk5FsBDTM">And the braggart did swagger and brandish his tongue,</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nexk5FsBDTM">As he told of bold Lies and Pride he had made.</a>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nexk5FsBDTM">But then he went quiet, did Lucifer: The Morningstar,</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nexk5FsBDTM">When he met the shield-protector Michael, who said;</a>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nexk5FsBDTM">"Oh, you talk and you lie and you steal all our virtues,</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nexk5FsBDTM">Now I think it's high time that you fall down and bleed!"</a>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nexk5FsBDTM">And so then came clashing and slashing of steel,</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nexk5FsBDTM">As the brave Angel Michael charged in, full of zeal.</a>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nexk5FsBDTM">And the braggart named Lucifer was boastful no more-</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nexk5FsBDTM">When his sinful presence rolled around on the Hell!</a>
</p><hr/><p>"Happy now?!"</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer blinked at least twice times before his smile increased. "First: never knew they wrote the mocking song on me. Second: My dear, I'm surprised you became a Detective in the first place. You have a talent to be a singer!"</p><p> </p><p>Eve shook her head, "I doubt Heaven wants to see me perform...worse, they would throw their tomatoes at me for that "Apple" thing."</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer tsked at her, mockingly. "Aww, why so grimmy, Eve? Apples are delicious pieces of fruits. If you want, I can ask Serpent to bake-"</p><p> </p><p>"Lucifer!" Eve snapped at him, only to make a short pause before she gently added. "Just stop it...please."</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer didn't say anything back on that matter. He, of course, knows why she behaves like that as her depressed expression gives out "inner conflicts." Normally, he would push her further as Lucifer gets his satisfaction from it...but even the Fallen Angel decided to drop it out of sympathy to her. She said earlier that, unlike Lucifer and Lilith, Adam and Her had far worse banishment. Although he could argue on some parts...he does agree with that.</p><p> </p><p>Even after hundred Centuries passed since the Garden of Eden's incident, Lucifer can perceive how the First woman of Mankind still feels...guilty. Being the first, she gave birth to Humanity. Of course, mother commonly guides and disciplines their child...but Eve...Eve instead only cursed her child...and that child even today suffers a lot from the actions of its mother's crimes.</p><p> </p><p>And like some drama opera play, their pain continued. Their firstborn son brutally murdered his younger brother, causing Lucifer's Dad to banish Cain and sending him far away from the rest of his family. In time, Cain and his wife had children, and other sons and daughters of Adam and Eve married and bore children.</p><p> </p><p>As Mankind multiplied; the selfish, rebellious tendencies from Adam and Eve brought increasing violence. Worse, In the third generation, it got far worse... No doubt it was Satan’s number one goal. Humanity began calling on the name of "God", not an act of pure worship, but in a blasphemous, disrespectful way in a corrupt form of religion...God's worship was diminished, Devil rose.</p><p> </p><p>Next, the Great Flood came...much for Lucifer's amusement of Dad's double standards, it was...horrifying sight...if The King of Hell felt it was horrifying, he can presume what Eve felt when she observed it from Heaven.</p><p> </p><p>Of, course, everything that happened with Eve was not caused by an accident as Lucifer would want to believe. It all can be traced back to Satan's infamous act: Rape Of Eve. Lucifer himself was not present when it happened. All of his knowledge comes from Satan himself: who does not hide he violated Eve for his own plans for Humanity's downfall into sins. Smug bastard...</p><p> </p><p>Deep inside, Lucifer could not help but feel...piety for her. With Eve being practically identical to Lilith...it brings extremely disturbing feelings for him...</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Eve..." Lucifer started, only to stop himself for a second. He didn't want to sound he feels "guilty" for everything he did to her. To this day he still stands proud for freeing Adam and Eve from Dad's hypocrisy. "Listen, Eve. Sooner or later you must overcome it. You can't blame yourself for what you didn't know. You went to Heaven. You gained your entry...as weird it sounds from me...out Dad might have forgiven you."</p><p> </p><p>"Jesus also told me that" Eve blandly murmured. "Told me in his eyes, I'm forgiven and part of God's family...But even Messiah's assuring doesn't make me feel better."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Eve! Jesus is just a useless preacher to your kind."</p><p> </p><p>"He is done far better good for my kind."</p><p> </p><p>"Like what? Dying on the cross doesn't solve shit."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, but it does, Lucifer." Eve glanced at him, uttering a confident remark. "Jesus's sacrifice was not in vain. Only thanks to him, Heaven now hosts 33% percent of Humanity's souls."</p><p> </p><p>"And in the Meantime, 67% are having fun in Hell." Lucifer snickered at the irony. "Must have been one Hell of the party after Jesus returned. I can imagine my Dad's reaction <strong>"Jesus, my boy! By dying, you're usefully redeemed 1% of Humanity, Hurray! Now go and eat a popsicle, kiddo!"</strong></p><p>"At least he tried!"</p><p> </p><p>"He didn't try shit!"</p><p> </p><p>"A little try doesn't hurt anyone...Charlie learned it quite good." Eve intentionally hinted at him.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer grumbled. Luckily for him, Eve didn't force it further. Instead, she opted to check her GPS panel. She produced a faint gasp to herself. Their trip was not that long Eve at first excepted.</p><p> </p><p>"We're arriving at Core Sector."</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer glanced at the window, and she is not wrong. They do arrive at Central Core Of Empyrean and the entire Lower Heaven.</p><p> </p><p>At the Center of Empyrean City is Core Sector. In the core lies a massive Citadel or a Crystal Skyscraper that rises high into the sky and extends far beyond: Empyrean Palace.</p><p> </p><p>Barely at the top of the tower, you can see a huge dim ball of light energy. It's a dimensional portal, meant to link the Higher Heaven with Lower Heaven. Courtesy to Lucifer's Mom Asherah for these portals. She links all three dimensions together: Mortal World, Hell, and Heaven to work in symbiosis.</p><p> </p><p>As God favored perfection in his creations, his Palace stands out compared to the ordinary buildings of Heaven. Even Mulciber: The Architect of Capital City Pandemonium and Gates of Hell, could not build something far magnificent than God's palace.</p><p> </p><p>As Lucifer understands: Unlike Hell's Ring System, Heaven instead uses Sector Divide System. As such, The Empyrean City is divided into sectors named by designated coordinates. These sectors in addition possess the blandest names that could rival Hell's Ring names...financial, commercial, industrial zones, and so on.</p><p> </p><p>Eve would turn away speeder from the main traffic line and procced closer to the Empyrean Citadel. At that place, she carefully descended her speeder on the platform, meant for parking flying crafts. With the slight thud, Lucifer very slowly clapped his hands for Eve's excellent driving skills. His clap made Eve smile slightly...here Lucifer could make a "Sexist" joke for this moment to play with Eve's nerves...but meh.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Destination reached, thank you for choosing Exodeus Corporation! We will be delighted to see you again!“</strong> Milly had said her goodbye speech before she turned off completely this time, with the Speeder’s engines going silent as well.</p><p> </p><p>Eve sighed, laying her head against the pillow's seat. Right now, she feels more concerned about what will come next...even Detective Eve herself is reaching "Enemy territory" as Angels are not that "forgiving" if it will go horribly for both of them.</p><p> </p><p>"So..." Lucifer started, putting his mask on. "What's your bet on how horrible this will go?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't Jinx it...otherwise, you owe me a decent Apartment in Pentagram."</p><p> </p><p>"Why so humble? I would not mind If this was a request for a mansion."</p><p> </p><p>"Because the sudden appearance of Lilith's twin sister will surely raise some noise" Eve chuckled, imagining her twin-sisters reaction to her "clone's" sudden "Elite" status. "Go stretch yourself for now. I'm going to wipe Milly's Memory."</p><p> </p><p>Detective then reached for the panel below the wheel, removing it. With a silent nod, Lucifer left speeder and went outside, stretching his arms from the burden of...sitting for two hours. Inside the mask, his eyes glanced at the palace. It's used to be Lucifer's own home where he spent most of his time pre-rebellion. The Palace was filled with Angels, God's Choir, and Cherubs. Even outside of Palace, it was very lively.</p><p> </p><p>But now...Not anymore. Instead, The Empyrean Palace right now just sits in the center, disturbingly quietly. It felt odd for King of Hell.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not the original Palace, L." Eve called out, who is nearly done tampering with Speeder's Ram system with her PDA tool. When she finished, she closed the panel and left the speeder to join Lucifer. "This is just a copy of it. We are in Lower Heaven where mortal souls reside."</p><p> </p><p>"I presume it's Jesus's home," Lucifer commented, annoyed at the irony. He finds it funny how a man who used to live in severe poverty was granted this generous gift. Even Lucifer never dared to ask his dad for a castle or anything in that particular thing.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not by his will." Eve then first proceed, "Let's go and meet him."</p><p> </p><p>Leaving the landing platform, they proceed to the entrance of the Palace. When they reached it. They noticed two Empyrean Guard Angels standing, protecting the Palace from the unwelcome guests.</p><p> </p><p>"Halt!" One of them called out, blocking the path with their spears. "This is Messiah's Property. No admittance without proper authorization."</p><p> </p><p>Eve reached for her satchel and displayed her E.P.D's badge. "Detective Eve Primis of E.P.D. I have full authorization by Messiah himself to enter his home. Check the book."</p><p> </p><p>"One moment..." The Empyrean Guard summoned a book with a Christian cross on it. He opened it to check if she speaks the truth. "...Mhm. Okay, you check out. Your friend over there I don't recognize."</p><p> </p><p>"He is with me."</p><p> </p><p>"And why?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's classified, only Messiah's ears must be heard," Eve explained with a neutral expression. Though she is also was annoyed by distrust.</p><p> </p><p>The Empyrean Guards glanced at each other. One on the left shrugged at his counterpart, while on the Right growled in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, you both may enter." The guard on the right spoke. "Be warned that by Michael's Orders, One of the Archangels will investigate your reasons for Messiah's visit. God Protects!"</p><p> </p><p>Fixing their posture, the guards moved their spears away, performed a sudden turn to open the doors for them.</p><p> </p><p>"God with you, angels." Eve nodded to them. Lucifer didn't give anything to these assholes.</p><p> </p><p>Together they entered the grand lobby. If Eve is true about this place being a copy of God's in Higher Heaven. Then the grand lobby used to be where Mom and Dad would use to attend meetings with their children. The Lobby is pretty empty, although the walls are filled with Murals; depicting most of Jesus's old friends; 12 Apostles...including Judas Iscariot</p><p> </p><p>They proceed further a bit from the entrance. Once they were far away from the Guards, Lucifer then made smack on Eve's shoulder, making her yelp. "Don't you know what you got into?! If they sent an Archangel to us, We're both *beep*-ed!" Lucifer hissed quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know Michael changed the orders!" Eve snapped back, also is rather not amused by Lucifer's smack. She subsequently lowered her voice down. "Listen, as long it's-" Eve stopped herself when Lucifer raised his head and just froze...it was enough for Eve to perceive what is going on...</p><p> </p><p>"Archangel is already behind me, isn't it?" She whispered.</p><p>He slowly nods.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Why hello there, Eve!"</strong> Angelic voice ringed behind her. Detective gulped at herself before gaining confidence to turn around and greet.</p><p> </p><p>"Greetings, Archangel. I-" When her eyes caught on Angel. The detective abruptly stopped and...horror ensued "HOLY SH-"</p><p> </p><p>Eve covered her mouth and opted just to scream, covering her eyes. To describe what she is seeing is impossible for the mortal mind. Lucifer only smiled at her reaction as he is not affected by...epilepsy. What Eve sees is a "True" Angel Form...a ball of energy with four wings and 100 eyes all around its wings.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Aww, don't be afraid."</strong> It proclaimed wholeheartedly.</p><p> </p><p>"PLEASE, YOU'RE IN YOUR TRUE FORM!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Huh?"</strong> It replied unsurely. Only after some eyes looked at each other it realized Eve's fear.<strong> "Oh! Allow me to fix it, love!"</strong></p><p> </p><p>The Angel's True Form glowed in bright light before...she emerged from it.<a href="https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/hazbin-comic-fanmade/images/5/53/A_or_U_riel.png/revision/latest/smart/width/200/height/200?cb=20201111001746"> Like Gabriel and Lucifer, Her lips are black and she has rosy cheeks. At the edge of her long blonde hair are gentle sparks of fire, flowing in a gentle motion.</a> When Lucifer caught his eyes on her "bright and full of love" face...his own soul froze. His inner "form" twisted enough to not what to do. That Angel is not just some random God’s Servant...but one the strongest, best, and most beautiful of all...</p><p> </p><p>Archangel Uriel herself</p><p> </p><p>Being the fifth and the youngest of God's and Asherah's closet children, Archangel Uriel <em>[Or Auriel if you want to be polite]</em> is regarded to be the most mature and reasonable of all Archangels in Heaven. His Little Sister is the one who Do-Gooders often come to for wisdom and help: to seek God’s will before making decisions, come up with fresh creative ideas, solve problems, resolve conflicts, let go of destructive emotions, and recognize dangerous situations so they can try to avoid them.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer without any doubt can agree with that. When Uriel was in presence with him a long time ago...he felt calm...happiness...love for her. At times when Lucifer's demise was getting near him, Uriel was there to comfort his older brother. Unlike Father and the rest of his brothers, she listened...she replied...and advised to how to proceed as she thought would be better for him...</p><p> </p><p>Then Rebellion came...thankfully they never crossed at each other during the war. Now it's the first time he sees his grown-up little sister...sometimes he really wanted for her to join his side. She would have been a great "Magne" material...and perhaps a great Aunt for Charlie to cling on. Would he be in a different situation, Lucifer would have told his real identity behind his mask...But he doesn't know if she, like the rest of Heaven is, hates him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm really sorry, Eve. I got informed you were coming, love. Teleported myself so quickly I forgot to alter my form...How clumsy sometimes I really am." Uriel giggled at herself.</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright, Uriel. It's just I could ever get unused to your true Angel forms."</p><p> </p><p>"No mortal does, my dear. Hence, we are in "human form." It's Angel's goal to make you feel comfortable to speak with us." Uriel gently addressed. She subsequently extended her arms. "How about a hug from this clumsy angel as a sign of apology?"</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to, my Lady" Eve assured wholeheartedly.</p><p> </p><p>"But I absolutely want to...for old-time sakes." Uriel hinted.</p><p> </p><p>Eve chuckled at Uriel's compassion for her. Between them always a strong "Sister to younger Sister" relationship...and It brings very fond old memories. Archangel Uriel was a Gatekeeper of the Garden Of Eden...but more often her role was more like a companion to Adam and Eve. At times, Uriel talked with them pretty much anything the first pair would come up with. Life, faith, God and et.c.</p><p> </p><p>And of course, sometimes silly moments were no exception. In one case, Adam inquired why Uriel looked like Eve...in a sense why Archangel looked more feminine compared to her older siblings. Uriel chuckled at first, but she kindly explained how Angels in nature are Genderless but can shapeshift without any problem. For Uriel, she preferred to see herself in Asherah's image...hence, she is a female angel.</p><p> </p><p>Now as Adam and Eve are grown up and...different people, they never had a chance to see Uriel more often as Everyone in Heaven's Upper Government is busy these days. And so after a long time of no seeing each other, Eve came closer and embraced tightly her old mentor...and friend. Lucifer, who awkwardly stood like a statue, could not help himself but smile at that "adorable" sight. That's his sister: caring and loving as she ever is. Eve is very lucky for Uriel showering her with love...</p><p> </p><p>Uriel gently stroked Eve's hair in their hug. She then would glance at Eve's silver eyes, causing the First Woman to blush. "As beautiful as the day Yahweh and his Asherah created you...Truly the perfect image of God and Goddess, love."</p><p> </p><p>"...You really should not flatter me, My Archangel." Eve awkwardly replied.</p><p> </p><p>Uriel only smiled even more at Eve's innocence. "Most would rather deny a hard truth than face it, love. But I can sense you rather...embarrassed to see me. Was there something I stated?" Uriel as always asked with deep care.</p><p> </p><p>"It just..." Eve searched for corrects words before she continued. "I'm extremely delighted to see you, Uriel. I really do. But...I sometimes wonder if...I'm worthy of your affection. Archangel Michael never did forgive me...and I don't know if God did really forgive me for the apple, Uriel...or is it just because Jesus is very kind for me to manage to convince him to allow us to be in Heaven?"</p><p> </p><p>"Eve, my love..." Uriel gently laid her hand on Eve's shoulder. "God was never angry with you. He distinctly warned about the apple: how it will bring the long road of loneliness, betrayal, and grief for you. You broke the rule...Yet you never have turned your back to God. You told Seth and Abel of his rightness, just and kindness. In his eyes and mine: you're still his <em>creation</em>. You're his<em> child</em> and most important: You still are part of our <em>family</em>, love."</p><p> </p><p>Concluding the speech, Uriel would gently wipe a tear away from Eve's eye, who just stared at the angel, trying to stay calm and not cry. But if she cried, Uriel would not mind it. It's part of Asherah's gift: the ability to express grief and sorrow by crying.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer, who heard everything also felt sad too..for some reason. His Dad in the past told him how much he cherished him...but Lucifer did not comprehend why Father favored them: <em>humans</em>, rather his own sons and daughters. He never understood it back then...now...and perhaps forever...</p><p> </p><p>There was a vast silence as Uriel waited patiently for Eve to calm down. It is possible here the Archangel of Salvation might help her out.</p><p> </p><p>"How about something positive then." Uriel then summoned her book of wisdom. "How you’re been doing, my dear?” She asked with an ever-loving and deep care tone of hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, for the most part.” Eve released a breath, returning gradually back to her ordinary state. "I still work for E.P.D: had some unusual cases recently..."</p><p> </p><p>“Anything interesting to share with me, love?” Uriel added, she gently titled her head to the left.</p><p> </p><p>“Aside from the case where Do-Gooder disappeared and later revealed he got stuck in the sewer. I would say nothing much” Eve explained, Uriel chuckled at her little story. “And you, my Archangel?”</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you know..." Uriel eyed at her book of wisdom, gently tapping it. “Same paperwork, every day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Michael being pushy, huh?” Eve provided a suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>“As if he ever stops.” Uriel giggled, she then glanced at Eve’s companion standing silently, eying at two of them. “My apologies if I didn't see you there, Angel Of Death. What brings you to Messiah's home?"</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” Eve glanced back at Lucifer before returned her stare at Uriel. She nearly forgot his presence. “Now that you mentioned; is Jesus Christ available right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sadly, he travels around the Mortal World with Saint Nicholas, giving Children their Christmas gifts as of..." Uriel hastily summoned the Hourglass to note the time and then made it disappear. "-right now, I think. Won’t be here until the evening.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, of course.” Eve awkwardly caressed her cheek. She should have known that would be the case. “I in fact wanted to talk about with Jesus as this…this Exorcist bears some news for Hell’s plans.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell's plans?” Uriel repeated, concerning. She shifted her eyes at Lucifer. “Something serious?”</p><p> </p><p>“Afraid so, Archangel of Salvation,” Lucifer replied politely, his mask has its own voice module that prevents Uriel from recognizing him.</p><p> </p><p>“Strange…” Uriel straightened her back, shifting a cautious glance at Lucifer. “Normally, Exorcists do not venture to Hell before the Extermination. How you got this information is what concerns me, Knight.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer was to about explain by himself but Eve beat him first.</p><p> </p><p>“A friend of his belongs to Exorcist’s infiltration Unit. He got a tip-off from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136186/chapters/72235131/edit">"Collaborator"</a> and in return told my companion the whole situation.”</p><p> </p><p>“What you learned then, love?” Uriel inquired more for information.</p><p> </p><p>“I...I really sorry, Uriel.” Eve apologized, it’s difficult to lie to one of the most passionate Archangels in Heaven. “We want to speak with Jesus first as it will benefit his side...away from Michael’s ears, that is.”</p><p> </p><p>Uriel was saddened at first. Even Lucifer can tell she was a bit heartbroken Eve didn't trust Uriel enough to share it. Although she gave an understanding nod in the end. “Of course. As you wish, love."</p><p> </p><p>Uriel then tapped her nails against her book as she thought about what to do with them. You can’t just throw them out like Michael would normally do with Do-Gooders…she stopped and squeezed her own hand as an idea emerged. “How are you two feeling? Not tired?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bit” Eve admitted. “Didn’t have proper sleep for a day. My friend over here is…well…you know it’s Extermination soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want either of you two to leave disappointed. Hence, I can arrange a guest room for you two. Rest here for now and you will see Jesus in the evening.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure Michael would be okay with it? He doesn’t tolerate my close presence with Jesus very often.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…" Uriel purposely wiggled her head with mischievous intent "Of course, he would not be okay with it. But I don’t care what he thinks.” She winked at Eve, gesturing to follow her.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer smiled at that. It's good Uriel is still the same after all that time. Though loyal to Dad’s bullshit, she still to this day open-minded, unlike some other Lucifer’s brothers.</p><p> </p><p>They followed Archangel Uriel to the elevator, probably made for Do-Gooders. Entering inside with Uriel together, she pushed a button to the 873 floor.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not going to fly?" Eve asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Heh, you desire me to crash myself as I will lift you up, love?" Uriel grinned at Eve. She is just playing with her.</p><p> </p><p>"Did my ears just ring or Archangel Uriel herself called me a fat?" Eve faked her surprise too. "Surely some human could not be a problem for the most beautiful and strongest angel to handle?”</p><p> </p><p>Uriel made a dramatic hand move to her chest. "My dear! I would never assume you're fat! You're thinner than me. But let me tell you: What if that "beautiful and strongest" angel just wants to see Goddess's finest creation more closer, hmm?"</p><p> </p><p>Eve gently laughed. "You know, I miss these sarcastic fights you had on us with Adam."</p><p> </p><p>"I do too. Sometimes if Michael grumbles at me, I tend to give some "sassiness when needed." to him....he drives insane sometimes."</p><p> </p><p>"Something happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"Eh, just unusual arguments: I told him myself many times we should stop judging mortals very harshly. Still didn't listen. At this point, the word "Sin" is being spewed left and right by Michael's circle."</p><p> </p><p>“I take it there is no chance for Michael to change our policy?” Eve added. Lucifer grinned maliciously inside his mask.</p><p> </p><p>“Afraid not.” Uriel shook her head, scowling at herself. “He is too blinded with our Dad’s original plan. Thinks he will undo sin if he will allow only the purest Christians to Heaven.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or some who benefits Michael’s agenda,” Eve muttered grimly to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly, Eve…Exactly.” Uriel nodded sympathetically. “Truth to be told: this whole situation is a dreadful mess…first with Lucifer…now with Michael…I'm getting too old.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer glanced at Uriel when she mentioned his name. Even If Eve can't see his eyes, she can tell he is relatively happy to see Uriel after a long time of no communication. It is possible she can help him out..at least to know if Uriel stills care for Lucifer or not.</p><p> </p><p>“You still miss Lucifer?” Eve added, Lucifer glanced at her in surprise, also in disbelief as he can't fucking tell what she is accomplishing by asking this.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do, Eve," Uriel whispered. Lucifer glanced at her, shocked actually from hearing this. "I know that most of my family believes my brother is lost and beyond reprieve. But I refuse to believe so. I shine my Father's light into darkness and confusion. That's why I can't give up on Lucifer. And I could care less what others would say to me for daring to have faith in the Hell’s King. Because at the end of the day he's still my big brother and I love him so. I sincerely hope he shares the sentiment.”</p><p> </p><p>"I do, Sunshine. I really do..." Lucifer muttered inside his mask. His voice modular was deactivated, hence it was safe for him to say it.</p><p> </p><p>What Uriel said...It pierced right into Lucifer’s own heart. Now he doesn’t know what to do anymore. He could just rip his mask out of shame of lying to his beloved sister. Eve didn’t make any better whatsoever. He knows she intentionally tried for better for him. Yet it only made Lucifer battle with the inner self.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, The Elevator pinged and opened doors. Without any word, Eve followed Uriel down the corridor, while Lucifer slowly made his way, feeling weak from his inner conflicts. And worse, he noticed a family portrait…Asherah and Yahweh: Lucifer's parents in their angel forms. Primordial like them beings never had their true forms…yet they still felt…like parents to him.</p><p> </p><p>He took a long stare at Asherah, his own mom...the Goddess Of Live’s herself. His love for her never faltered to this day...always felt he is very close to her than God. Maybe it's because of her rosy cheeks that every angel shares with each other...maybe of her genuine kindness, understanding, and fierce passion for them...</p><p> </p><p>„You’re coming?“ Eve inquired him.</p><p> </p><p>"My apologies.“ Lucifer sighed gently, strolling.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, Knight." Uriel gently addressed. "Here we are. Your room"</p><p> </p><p>She pressed her hand against the scanner. It quickly confirmed Archangel's authorization and opened the door. She then gently moved away for Lucifer and Eve to enter first.</p><p> </p><p>Eve awed, even Lucifer is rather impressed. The Guest Room is in "Envy Terms" is five a 5-star hotel room...even 6, he might add. It has a living room, two bedrooms, a balcony, and even a cramped kitchen. Satandamm, Jesus...you're high Rolling in Heaven, apparently.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow!" Eve whispered. "I can't imagine how Jesus lives here."</p><p> </p><p>"Actually." Uriel entered inside, wanting to address the misconception "His living room is rather more modest than his Guests. He never wanted this magnificent palace in the first place. But we made a sacred oath to take care of Jesus."</p><p> </p><p>"Humble as ever he is," Eve commented positively.</p><p> </p><p>"A true example for all of us." Uriel nodded in agreement. "Anyway: I plan to attend some mundane duties in my spare time. If you need me: Just seek my prayer and I will come. Until then, may God illuminate your path to flaming righteousness."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, my Archangel...we need to talk, you and I" Lucifer called out, causing Uriel to stop as she would have left them. Eve in confusion to glance at him.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" Eve asked, Uriel raised her eyebrow at Eve.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer only showed a palm to Eve, meaning he won't answer to her. He took a deep sigh as he is going to engage in the risky game...and Lucifer would reveal his cards at the first turn. He could have concealed his presence from entire Heaven if we could...but not to Uriel..not his sister who never harmed him...to one who never said proper goodbye that day.</p><p> </p><p>"...you said: "I hope he shares sentiment" earlier...and the answer is yes, Sunshine."</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer then finally removed his mask and helmet, revealing his real identity. Uriel would instantly raise her eyes in shock...only to lower them down, staring at the floor. Somehow, her "light" inside her thought if it was him...and of course, "sisterly" Intuition never fails anyone.</p><p> </p><p>"At times, I would ponder my reasons to visit Heaven if I had a chance..." Lucifer would gently walk closer to Uriel. She still stared at the floor, conflicted like Eve was earlier was. "And every time...it only because of you: Dear Sister."</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer then gently brought his hand to Uriel's rosy cheek. Uriel would finally look at his Older Brother, who in return smiled warmly, feeling proud seeing her grown up as a strong and beautiful angel.</p><p> </p><p>"After everything you have caused, Samael - I'm not sure wherever to smite or scream at you...but...I can't...I-I...just...."</p><p> </p><p>"Uriel..." Lucifer cooed, carefully laying his hand on her shoulder to not provoke her.</p><p> </p><p>"...J-just hug me already!"</p><p> </p><p>She didn't need to say twice for Lucifer with full power to embrace her. Uriel would too reply with full energy.</p><p> </p><p>"I missed you, Sparkles!" Uriel sniffed, laying her head on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"I missed you too, Sunshine," Lucifer whispered, gently caressing her back.</p><p> </p><p>Eve, who was terrified at first for repercussions...smiled in the end. A sibling relationship is not a familiar concept for First Woman. Lilith has hated Eve since the day she was created. But at least, she is glad Lucifer is the one who has it.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling like the two of them must be alone. Detective then gently left to the nearest bedroom. As for them, their embrace continued for two minutes. It's Uriel who broke their sibling reunion. Nevertheless, she held his hands. They still hold their hands together.</p><p> </p><p>"I take it you're not here to visit us?" Uriel lowers her smile down as...acknowledging the hurtful truth.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm afraid..." Lucifer shook his head slowly. If it wasn't for Uriel, he would be meaner in his answer. "I'm here to make a deal.."</p><p> </p><p>"...Deal?" She repeated, confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, a deal." Lucifer then let go of her, he forced his hands behind his back and strolled to the window, examining the view of the Empyrean City. "Remember our dear old brother Archangel Satanael?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course..." Uriel muttered, experiencing no pleasure from hearing this name again. "Who wouldn't remember that treacherous snake."</p><p> </p><p>"Hate him too?" Lucifer asked, slightly surprised. So much for the "Love your enemies" narrative...</p><p> </p><p>"Lucifer, he tried to grope me once." Uriel tried staying neutral in her tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, what?!" Lucifer turned around, he raised his tone in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"He always had this creepy fascination on me. It was way before...you know. I was guarding the Garden of Eden when he arrived. He had complimented my beauty before he tried squeezing my breast."</p><p> </p><p>"That fucking piece of shit." Lucifer cursed quietly. Add Eve's case and now it makes sense even more: Satan failed with Uriel, went after the defenseless Eve. "But why you didn't tell us, sis?"</p><p> </p><p>"Lucifer, I may be the youngest but I can take care of myself. Who said I can't kick right into his groin..." Uriel grinned triumphantly.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh...that's genuinely delighted to hear it, sis. Proud of you for defending yourself."</p><p> </p><p>"Tsk, one day, your proudness will be a death for all of us." Uriel sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Then I will make certain your grave will have the most splendid flowers planted by me!" Lucifer joked.</p><p> </p><p>"Ha! I will drag you to the void with me...I want my grave next to yours."</p><p> </p><p>"Double flowers then!" Lucifer chimed. "Say, does our Dad ever told: are there any Super Heaven and Super Hell for us when Angels or Demons die?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, that would be too "Deja vu"...I would not want to see Super Hell's counterpart of you, brother."</p><p> </p><p>"Ha, neither I!" Lucifer laughed, feeling rather a joy from their trivial fight. "Anyway: Me and Satan had some...conflict of interests recently. It therefore happens I want him to be occupied with something else for now. I'm sure Heaven will want their little revenge on Satan...and I can arrange that for you."</p><p> </p><p>"Interesting..." Uriel muttered to herself, before addressing her concerns to her brother. "As far as I understand: Neither the two of you is a servant to each other in Hell...what caused you to come Heaven's assist against Satan? I'm certain you can handle yourself."</p><p> </p><p>There, Lucifer opted to stay silent at first. He wasn't certain if we can say it...but there is no point in hiding it from her. At least Uriel listens and always has his back when needed.</p><p> </p><p>"Uriel..." he glanced at her, making sure she stares at his eyes. "I...I have a daughter - Her name is Charlotte Magne."</p><p> </p><p>The Light of Uriel's Halo sparked a bit when she overheard it. Uriel would at first cover her mouth in shock...but only to succumb in joy as another realization hit her.</p><p> </p><p>"D-Does that mean...I'm an Aunt now?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're, Sunshine." He smiled at that.</p><p> </p><p>Laughing in joy, Uriel would "pounce" at Lucifer and embrace him once again. "Sparkles, this is amazing! By our mother's grace, I'm so happy for you! I knew you will achieve your happiness in Hell!"</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, you sort of...late for two centuries." Lucifer patted her back.</p><p> </p><p>"Still, Lucifer! You won't believe how-"</p><p> </p><p>Uriel stops when she realized: If he has the daughter, He and Satan are in a "Political struggle" and if he didn't venture Heaven to see his siblings...now it all makes sense for Uriel.</p><p> </p><p>She then released him. Her face showed a sign of worry. "You're here because of your daughter?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes...long story short: She went into the rabbit hole as I did..long ago. As much it's amusing...it's not when Satan will manipulate her for his own goals."</p><p> </p><p>"What you mean?" Uriel asked, pushing for more elaboration. She knows he is not painting a full picture of the situation.</p><p> </p><p>"Uriel.." Lucifer pleaded, he wanted to stop the topic.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't trust me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I trusted you enough to tell you about my daughter, sister." He pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"Then why the necessary secrecy? She is my niece, you know. Your legitimate concerns on her are my concerns too."</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer groaned. "Alright, fine! She opened a hotel which meant to redeem sinners and send them here..."</p><p> </p><p>"I see..." Uriel nodded slowly, now understanding why he and Eve sought Jesus...She could not help but smile, feeling proud for Little Sparkle to follow her "Angel". Although she can't deny she also worried for niece's goals. "I'm afraid this is not possible for Little Sparkles to do that...Michael and Metatron would not allow it."</p><p> </p><p>"Judging the state of Heaven in my brief visit. I can take he went bit senile."</p><p> </p><p>"That he did," Uriel humbly admitted, she crossed her arms. "But most of the time, He is just paranoid...to this day he still thinks you're plotting to take back God's throne."</p><p> </p><p>"How kind of him! Tell him he can go fuck himself if he thinks I still care for Dad's throne!"</p><p> </p><p>"Samael!" Uriel exclaimed, she can't fathom how much delusional her brother is when it comes to the damage he caused. "How can't you understand all of your actions that day broke everyone's heart... including mine," Uriel whispered the concluding part, Lucifer turned around to her when she mentioned herself.</p><p> </p><p>"Uriel, I-" He clasped her hand to squeeze it, only to Uriel abruptly jerk her hand away.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought a lot about you after you had been banishment, Sam. We never said our goodbyes...and now that you're here...I thought you were returning...only to learn you found your home down there..." Uriel then shrugs, finding it funny.  "I guess even Archangel can dream for hope."</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer remained silent, staring gloomily at Uriel who turned around away from him, wanting to hide her sorrow. Must be weird how earlier she is cooing Eve and now she is the one who needs one...But from what Lucifer learned from her, positively never hurts anyone. And there Lucifer delivered a very mischieve grin as a great idea emerged.</p><p> </p><p>He carefully walked to her...</p><p> </p><p>And attacked...</p><p> </p><p>Her armpits...</p><p> </p><p>When Uriel instantly felt nimble fingers under her armpits, she yelped and momentarily and jumped a bit from him.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?!" She turned, covering herself.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer only grinned in response. He then slowly moved to Uriel like some kind of serial killer. Once he got to his reach, He tried attacking her again with his tickles, who Uriel easily dodged. This time she giggled back.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to get ya!" Lucifer wiggled his fingers, threatening her that way.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you don't!" Uriel played back, taking steps back from him to keep his distance.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I do, Sunshine! No Armspits are safe from the Devil!"</p><p> </p><p>"Unless they are Archangel's!"</p><p> </p><p>"I like those odds!" Lucifer again tried to reach, but Uriel just opted to run away. Lucifer didn't give up and chased his sister around the living room.</p><p> </p><p>"NO ESCAPE FOR YOU!" Lucifer laughed while Uriel Giggled like a little girl,</p><p> </p><p>Uriel in his chase used the kitchen table for advantage against him. Whenever Lucifer went left or right, She used the opposite direction.</p><p> </p><p>"No table will save you from me!" Lucifer shouted, tricking Uriel with false sharp turns.</p><p> </p><p>"You lost, Demon!" Uriel laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Unless I go above!"</p><p> </p><p>True to his words. Lucifer got on the table, going for a shortcut. But by using the opportunity as he was on the table. Uriel just runway. Lucifer then jumped from the table and swiftly ran after Uriel. Eventually, he cornered her and managed to tackle Uriel down to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Got you, little sis!" Lucifer then without mercy started to tickle her every he could. She laughed very hard, still trying to push her brother away.</p><p> </p><p>"Luc-stop-it! You-tor-ture-me!" She begged him to stop...only to succumb in her laughs.</p><p> </p><p>As victory was imminent for him. Lucifer then stopped and raised his fist in the air. "And thus: Hell: 1, Heaven: 0."</p><p> </p><p>"Then we are even, mate." Someone said behind him, Lucifer turned around and instantly noticed Gabriel with a smirk on his shrewd face. The Door for the balcony is also open. "I saved your ass on Eden Paradise. In my book, Hell is still 0."</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel then came closer and glanced down at his sister...who is lying on the floor...with Lucifer sitting on her stomach, his hands on her armpits.</p><p> </p><p>"Uriel..."</p><p> </p><p>"Gabriel..." Uriel said, breathing rapidly for the air.</p><p> </p><p>"Comfortable floor, I take it?" Gabriel gently tapped Uriel's leg with his feet to check if she is alive from Lucifer's unspeakable torture.</p><p> </p><p>"Very..." She then with Lucifer's help raised herself on her feet. "Don't tell me you saw everything, love..."</p><p> </p><p>"Your sacred secrets are with me, sis." Gabriel laid his hand on his chest, swore an oath. He then glanced at Lucifer. "Yours too...in both instances."</p><p> </p><p>"And the first one is...?" Uriel asked Lucifer, uneasy in his voices.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh, long story." Lucifer dismissed with a slight wave. He then crossed his arms. "So...Gabriel."</p><p> </p><p>"Hello again, Samael," Gabriel replied bluntly. "Hope our pleasant meeting in Eden Parade didn't scare you...much."</p><p> </p><p>"Still a pompous ass?"</p><p> </p><p>"Still bitching about Dad in Hell?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, Satan is the one...and he actively seeks to kill you."</p><p> </p><p>"How delightful!"</p><p> </p><p>"Very much, I must say!"</p><p> </p><p>The two of Angels then gave a death glare at each other. Uriel, who silently stared at them, moved between them. In case there is going to be a bloodbath between her beloved brothers. Gabriel sighed. Uriel actually deprived him of the rare chance to give some more snarky comments to Lucifer. But she is right with her move.</p><p> </p><p>"Now that we are more in the pleasant situation compared to the first. I will simply address this: Why are you here, Samael?" He asked impatiently. He opted to be straightforward to Lucifer.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you know...merely wanted to visit Heaven to see how pathetic this place inevitably became," Lucifer snarled back.</p><p> </p><p>"As if your Afterlife is any better, Sparkles."</p><p> </p><p>"Better to suffer than live in eternal Hypocrisy, Gabby."</p><p> </p><p>"So in your eyes suffering is better than lying? Good logic, Sam."</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't Heaven advocate for "Peace with your enemies"? If yes, why you're sending Exorcists down to my throat?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Extermination was not my or Uriel's idea. If your fellow Kings didn't destroy the Limbo Region, we wouldn't be in the mess YOUR people created!"</p><p> </p><p>"I under no circumstance was in favor of destroying Limbo! Stygian Council voted for War with Heaven back in 1920. Not my problem the Democratic principles exist in Hell."</p><p> </p><p>"You're Fatherdamm High King Of Hell. If your title doesn't mean anything, then what's the point of you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone has the opposition, Gabriel! Heaven is no exception!"</p><p> </p><p>"And-"</p><p> </p><p>"ENOUGH!" Uriel snapped in instant, stopping them both. She then immediately tone her gentle voice down. "No one's afterlife is perfect, you both can agree on that. But please, Gabriel: Let Lucifer explain why he is here. Then you can explain what is going on with Heaven."</p><p> </p><p>Courteously giving a reassuring nod to his dear sister, Gabriel then glanced at Lucifer for his opinion. "Do you agree?"</p><p> </p><p>"Agree."</p><p> </p><p>Without any word, Gabriel then silently gestured to Lucifer for his brother's apparent reasons.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, I'm here because no matter what you think of me, there is always a bigger fish to fight: Satan. Do we agree on that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Agree" Gabriel nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Good, now I have no reason to love Satan in any capacity. You too. He is a threat to my throne, to your existence, and Humanity as a whole. Do we agree?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm" Gabriel hummed in yes.</p><p> </p><p>"And it so happens, we share the similar ideas: for "The Enemy of My Enemy Is my Friend" as Eve said to me. I come to forge a temporary alliance against Satan. I want you: the Heaven that is, to make Satan switch his attention at you while I myself will confront my own problems in Hell. I willingly to close my eyes on any Heaven's action in Hell as part of our deal."</p><p> </p><p>"Question then: why do you want this?" Gabriel asked. He nonetheless didn't believe in Lucifer's reasons.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't trust me?"</p><p> </p><p>"No..."</p><p> </p><p>"Have some little faith in your older brother, Gabby."</p><p> </p><p>"Why should I? You absolutely lost your faith in our dad, Samael."</p><p> </p><p>"And why I must possess a faith in someone who never cared for my being?"</p><p> </p><p>"How in Dad's name you are delusional so much? He cared for us - He definitely cared for you, you irrational one!"</p><p> </p><p>"Brothers! Please-" Uriel wanted to intervene in their fight but only to be silenced when Lucifer started shouting.</p><p> </p><p>"Me! An Irrational one?!" Lucifer exclaimed in disbelief from hearing these accusations. He then jabbed his finger against Gabriel's tie to make his point. "I loved him; you weasel little shit! Then he created humans and demanded us to bow to them! I declined politely, and he banished me for that!"</p><p> </p><p>"You're lying to yourself!" Gabriel gently pushed Lucifer's finger away. "He banished you because Satanael through his lies caused you to rebel and make Serpent lie Eve about the Apple!"</p><p> </p><p>"He should have allowed me to stay and beat the crap out Satan then!" Lucifer shouted, death-staring at his brother.</p><p> </p><p>"So that's what is about, huh?" Gabriel released a breath and reluctantly made one step away, now realizing Lucifer's true reasons for his hatred against their dad.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, Gabriel! You don't know shit!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's about your Fall! don't lie to yourself!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'M WARNING YOU!"</p><p> </p><p>"We never wished for your fal-!"</p><p> </p><p>"I SAID SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Lucifer finally snapped, his eyes start to glow in red.</p><p> </p><p>To tone down the hostility, Uriel would gently lay her hand on Lucifer's shoulder. He glanced at her, who Uriel then gently shook her head, silently informing him to keep himself in control. Lucifer would compose himself, calming himself down.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I'm angry about my banishment, Gabriel! But I'm angry even more because you all did nothing while he cast me out! You never cared, Gabriel!</p><p> </p><p>"How can you say such a thing? We admired and loved you! You were a big brother for all of us! Dad's decision was the final and there is nothing we could have done!"</p><p> </p><p>"You're just talking out of your ass! You had the opportunity to join on my side if you truly loved me...most of you choose the opposite. You never loved me...and neither dad."</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer here would turn his back against them in protest, he is disappointed Gabriel is still a loyalist stuck-up ass after all that time passed. Perhaps he is even more now that Heaven is 1984's wet dream...courtesy from Dad himself, Lucifer can presume.</p><p> </p><p>"But our mom did! You broke her heart, Lucifer!" Gabriel shouted back.</p><p> </p><p>"That I did..." Lucifer calmly whispered...there he can agree with Gabriel. "I suppose it would not hurt to ask but...how is Mom doing? I'm surprised Dad didn't send the entire host to hunt me down already...they must be too fed up with Humans; I suppose."</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel shook his head in sadness. He would have spat Lucifer for mocking their mom and dad...if only they would have in a different situation...as Lucifer doesn't know the full picture with Heaven's situation. He then glanced at Uriel, who is attentively observing them in calm.</p><p> </p><p>"Should we say about Mom and Dad, sis?"</p><p> </p><p>"He is their son, Gabriel. He should know..." Uriel slowly nodded, she took a deep sigh...knowing what next will come.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer groaned to himself, annoyed at them for making him...little worried. "Oh, what now you two?!" He threw his hands in the air as he turned around to them. "Did his Holiness lose his toilet paper or what?! Why you both so nervous?!"</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the last comment, Gabriel then gently and slowly explained the situation. "Lucifer, Mom...Dad...They..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Gone</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer at least blinked three or four times from hearing this, at first he thought Mom and Dad are just being occupied with their own bullshit to even bother with their traitorous son running around in Heaven. What Gabriel said...made him feel...tense. There must be some kind of mistake! They're God And Goddess: The Creators Of Universe itself!</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Lucifer muttered it to himself in disbelief and shock. "What you mean Gone!"</p><p> </p><p>"..." Gabriel lowered his eyes...he didn't reply immediately.</p><p> </p><p>"GABRIEL!" Lucifer snapped, demanding explanations without any delay.</p><p> </p><p>"Too much happened, Lucifer..." Gabriel whispered, he tried holding his tears. Still difficult to bear this news even after so many years...</p><p> </p><p>"What-Happened! Spit it out, already!"</p><p> </p><p>"Allow me, Sam." Uriel gently intervened. "Trough your deception of Eve. Archangel Satanael raped her to create Cain. Trough Cain, Abel was murdered and the cycle of violence started...then-"</p><p> </p><p>"The First Vampires emerged, I know the story," Lucifer dismissed with the wave, wanting more simpler explanations.</p><p> </p><p>Uriel nodded "As such, to save Humanity from Satan's corruption, he flooded Earth...but the Great Deluge didn't wipe of Satan's evil seeds completely. In that case; Dad had to destroy the Universe itself to end Satan's schemes once and for all."</p><p> </p><p>"But he didn't..." Lucifer muttered, not surprised by it. He would rather preserve his creation like an exotic trinket...rather than care for his sons and daughters.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, they instead chose the alternative: After Devil's psychical form: Satan as you refer him, was imprisoned in Hell. Mom and Dad saw that Devil's real form, due to being their wicked counterpart, was too powerful to be imprisoned within Hell and thus they chained the Devil in the deepest and emptiest reaches of space. Yet, these chains can be broken if left unsecured. And so...they have to leave Heaven and ascended to the highest sanctum where even Angels can't reach.</p><p> </p><p>"So they..." Lucifer whispered but was too weak to address it. "No...no-no-no! NO, this can’t be!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Lucifer....our parents are gone...forever."</p><p>
  <strong>"Forever"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Forever"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Forever"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"FOREVER"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer's left eye twitched after this revelation. Soon his shocked expression turned into a hysterical slow laugh as he realized he had every opportunity to seize Heaven's now vacant throne every time if he really wanted.</p><p> </p><p>"So let be straight: He left us?! They left his children to keep his creation alive?!" His hysterical laugh then switched into a livid scream "IS THIS IS A FUCKING JOKE?!"</p><p> </p><p>Here, Lucifer's psyche finally snapped completely. All that time, his rage on his father was because of Fall. He always thought one day his dad will return and plead for Lucifer to come back. But No! Instead, he chose to leave this dimension a long time ago, without even telling Lucifer about his departure.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT TYPE OF FATHER WILL LEAVE HIS CHILD CLUESSES OF HIS EXIT! THAT FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Lucifer screamed in rage, he gripped the nearest chair and threw it against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"Lucifer!" Uriel wanted to help but Gabriel gripped her arm. Best leave their brother in anger for now...</p><p> </p><p>Fully enraged, Lucifer completely smashed or tossed random objects he could find in his path. When he could not find anything, He struck his fists against the wall multiple times.</p><p>
  <strong>"FUCK!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>FUCK!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>FUCK!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>FUCK YOU, DAD!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>WHY!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>WHY THEM!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>WHY NOT US!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>JUST FUCKING WHY?!</strong>
</p><p>On a final note, Lucifer's punch pierced the wall, with him ending with a strong slam of his head against the wall. He then would slowly slide down to the floor...and beginning to cry.</p><p> </p><p>As for Gabriel and Uriel...Lucifer is so far managed to beat even Michael's sorrow...who pleaded Mom and Dad just to reset his creation. He even fell on his knees and clung to Asherah's legs, imploring her to not leave them...to this day, Michael was not the same warrior he once was...</p><p> </p><p>Uriel would gently walk up and laid her hand on Lucifer's back. "I'm here, my love."</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer's Sister would sit on the floor and embraced Lucifer. Sniffing, her older brother would without any objection embrace her back. Gabriel, although is not good at comforting people like Uriel is, still joined and hugged them both.</p><p> </p><p>"Lucifer..." Gabriel started gently. "I know we haven't been here for you when desperately needed. But at times, we will never forgive ourselves for the greatest sins we are committed ourselves. Uriel and I will certainly never."</p><p> </p><p>"Even if the rest of hates you...and you full reason to hates us back. Know this: Gabriel and I will never hate you." Uriel then summoned a napkin and offered it to Lucifer.</p><p> </p><p>"Much appreciated...both of you." He accepted the napkin and wiped his eyes from tears. "So...if they are gone...who rules Heaven then?"</p><p> </p><p>"The Eternal Regent: Saint Archangel Michael Himself..." Gabriel mockingly referred the title. "Oh, and his favorite Yes-Angels, Azrael: Leader Of Exorcists, Adina: The Inquisition and Metatron: The Broadcaster."</p><p> </p><p>"And Jesus?" Lucifer added.</p><p> </p><p>"He is just a figurehead for Humans. But he is very respected by Humanity and still will listen to his words. Not so much by Michael's inner circles. What you're saying is true, then yes. It would be best to talk with him. I-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*Ring*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me..." Gabriel raised himself and clicked on his earset. "Archangel Gabriel is listening...they did what?!" He then raised his eyebrows. "Who-whoa-whoa, stop with unnecessary accusations... No, I'm not the one who takes responsibility for three of them...I endorse their organization, but I don't support them, Michael! If you have a problem with them, talk with them yourself...ugh, fine, I will speak with them...yeah, I know...Ciao, Regent." Gabriel ended the call.</p><p> </p><p>"Michael?" Uriel suggested.</p><p> </p><p>"Correcto...and now I have to leave now. These three employers from C.H.E.R.U.B organization are once again breaking the laws of Heaven..." Gabriel rubbed his face, feeling tired from micro-management he had to here in Heaven. "Uriel, can you take care of Lucifer by yourself?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's my expertise" Uriel giggled.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, sis..." Gabriel then glanced at Lucifer. "Well, I guess all good things must come to end one way or another...It's been a sincere pleasure to see you here, brother."</p><p> </p><p>"...I suppose I share the sentiment...a bit." Lucifer weakly nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure you're...Good luck with your future endeavors."</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel would turn around and walk away to the balcony.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, and Gabriel.." Lucifer called out, making Gabriel stop and looked at him. "Take a vacation for weak or two. You look like shit."</p><p> </p><p>"If you go easy on us. Maybe I will do it...but no, promises, Sparkles!" Gabriel gave a military salute before he jumped out from the balcony, summoning and spreading his wing to fly away.</p><p> </p><p>With Gabriel gone, Uriel would then help the tired Lucifer to stand up and guide him to the nearest couch.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry for...wrecking the room," Lucifer smirked at his own, as he sat on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine. Child's play to undo it" Uriel then would snap her fingers. The entire room was fixed itself momentarily from Lucifer's carnage. "I presume you have so many questions now that...you know everything."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." Lucifer still holds a napkin to his cheek, wiping the wetness."But I already know my answers."</p><p> </p><p>"And they are?"</p><p> </p><p>"Our Dad is the worst father in this Universe."</p><p> </p><p>Uriel slowly nodded, he has full right to feel that way. She still wants to address something to make Lucifer a bit open-minded.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you find it funny? You always wanted your own throne. But only after you were banishment...you finally granted your wish. Think about it: Dad is a God. If he really hated as you imply...he would have destroyed you. Instead, he banished you. You became the King Of Hell instead of Satan, who he imprisoned. I believe by banishing you to Hell, he granted you what you wanted."</p><p> </p><p>"Then he should have been nicer with that..." Lucifer grumbled, still not convinced by her words "One moment he is benevolent dad...another, a merciless asshole..."</p><p> </p><p>"Our Dad works in mysterious ways." Uriel giggled, she then laid her left leg on her right one. "He once told me, the concept of "Choice" it's interesting for him. He argued that give someone different options, different circumstances, will they themselves end up different? The question is, will they ever make the choice to listen to it?</p><p> </p><p>Uriel then leaned a bit closer to Lucifer, wanting so that he could hear her very well. "Then he told me this: "<em>And sometimes, it isn't the right moment in someone's life to make a certain choice. And no matter how badly you want to nudge them in the right direction,... you know they need to find it on their own. And some people find love in the strangest of situations, and are, somehow, happier for it...</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Lilith..." Lucifer murmured.</p><p> </p><p>"And Charlie too..." Uriel pointed out, "See Lucifer? Only through your banishment, you granted what you desired the most...Throne, attention...and Family...maybe if God is not the family you wished...then perhaps Charlie is..."</p><p> </p><p>"I guess you're right..." Lucifer smirked, reminiscing Charlie's younger years. "There was always a different effect Charlie had on me. Wherever I arrived home, being pissed at my Overlords's incompetences...only to take Little Charlie in my arms and forget just about everything...she is like a mini Heaven for me..."</p><p> </p><p>"She is Angel...just like her dad is." Uriel smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes...Angel Of Hell..." Lucifer nodded slowly, he could not help but smile at that.</p><p> </p><p>On that final note, Uriel would lay her hand on his shoulder. "And that concludes our psychiatrist meeting. See you in the evening." She then leaned forward and gave a quick kiss to his cheek. She then raised herself and proceed to the exit. Before leaving the guest room, Uriel would turn again, wanting to deliver one final word.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you, Samael. Don't forget that"</p><p> </p><p>"Love you too, Sister." He weakly raised his hand to her.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled. Uriel then made a quick wave of her hand in reply before she closed the door, leaving him alone to rest for now.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer, who felt tired from his tantrum, went to the bedroom without any delay. On his way, He noticed the lights in the neighbor's door, perhaps Eve is still awake. He gently opened the door to check on her and found Eve on the bed, with her only nightwear and report on her hands that Adam gave her earlier. Her jumpsuit is on the chair, with the Exorcist plushy toy gently sitting on it.</p><p> </p><p>"Lucifer?" The detective glanced up, laying her report on her knees</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer realized didn't knock...so he then tapped the doorframe. "Forgot to knock...sorry, my dear."</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine...you have already taken enough from today."</p><p> </p><p>"Heard everything, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah...you can enter if you want to speak with me. You already saw me naked a long ago so...nothing to hide."</p><p> </p><p>"As you say..." Lucifer chuckled at Eve's humbleness. He then gently entered her bedroom. "Anything interesting in your reports, detective?"</p><p> </p><p>"Concerning at most...but we will handle it. Don't worry."</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't worried...I'm sure you will handle it in your way..." Lucifer then sat on the bed. "So...what a morning, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah...Good thing Uriel reacted positively. I was worried she would be livid..."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, seems Luck was on your side then..."</p><p> </p><p>Eve nodded to that, she then took a deep breath. "So...I would want to apologize for not telling you and Serpent about Mom and Dad. I knew it from the start...and I didn't want neither the two of you increase your burden already."</p><p> </p><p>"Figures...just let us drop the subject...I can't bother with it anymore...with Satan, now with parents...just can't..." Lucifer commented weakly, too tired to even joke. He then reminded of Uriel's words about Satan. "Hey...you know that Satan tried - "</p><p> </p><p>"With Uriel?" She interrupted. He nods "Yes, she told me...and I'm glad she resisted him..."</p><p> </p><p>"And you?"</p><p> </p><p>"At times, I try to move on and forget...but it's difficult...but I'm trying, I suppose."</p><p> </p><p>"Good...a little try doesn't hurt anyone, eh?" Lucifer reused Eve's words.</p><p> </p><p>"That's true," Eve smiled, feeling glad he at least listens to her babbling. Yawning, she then laid her report on the nightstand and reached for the lamp "Staying with me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I ain't much of a sleeper...so you don't mind me I will hang around with you?"</p><p> </p><p>"...Just don't try to creepily stare at me while I sleep,"</p><p> </p><p>"Will try...but no promises."</p><p> </p><p>"Duly noted," She turned off the lamp and made herself comfortable on the pillow, closing her eyes. "Goodnight...Morningstar."</p><p> </p><p>"Nighty night...Lilith 2.0."</p><p> </p><p>Eve would smack his leg in protest with her left hand, not strong enough to make even a baby hurt.</p><p> </p><p>With Eve falling asleep, Lucifer with his snap of fingers would change his outfit back to a classic suit. He then gently relaxed on the bed and reached for his telephone from his pocket, typing the message to Lilith.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>[Hey, Applepie! I'm going to absent from Pentagram City for nearly a day. Mulciber called me, pestering about Gates Of Hell's imminent deterioration or some shit I didn't listen. Now I have to travel old Limbo Region to oversee the Gate's current state. Won't be that long...sending you apples from your husband! 🍎🍎🍎]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[P.S: I still didn't forget about pizza &gt;:} ]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[SEND]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[MESSAGE WAS SENT]</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Huh, Hellphones apparently work in Heaven...guess that explains how Serpent called for Eve in the first place. Good then, at least won't make Lilith pissed off...much.</p><p> </p><p>Gently tossing his phone on the nearest nightstand, Lucifer then glanced at sleeping Eve. She already has fallen into a deep sleep...and bad gosh - she is so peaceful when she is resting...definitely Lilith's copy. Lucifer's eyes caught on her back, he noticed severe but healed scars on her back. Injuries from the claws, he can presume...</p><p>
  <strong>Uriel's Voice: "Lucifer, he tried to grope me once."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leviathan's voice: "You know Satan won't stop even if the Hell itself will burn to ash. Hence, I offer your Charlie to join with Seviathan as Princess of Rapture."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Cain's voice: "I have no fucking respect for that piece of shit, Uncle. I would kill him if I had a chance!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lilith's voice: "She deserved that! Her fault for being the submissive woman she is!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Satan's voice "After all that I have done. All that I have enslaved. All that I have destroyed. You should have known already who I'm really is..."</strong>
</p><p>He should have...</p><p>Seeing Eve's scars...and Uriel's mention of Satan. It brought made him an eerie feeling: If Eve resisted, then who Satan will go after...Lilith?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Charlie?!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer shook his head, leaving these thoughts away...still, poor Eve...so much suffered and sort of caught on crossfire. He had an urge to lay his hand on her shoulder in comfort. In fact, He nearly did it...only to it squeezed his hand in the air and returning back...he can guess it's due to Eve's appearance makes him behave like that.</p><p> </p><p>But Eve was married and have children, Lucifer is married and has his own child...and he promised to stay loyal to Lilith no matter what. Would be easy in theory, but that's what the term "crush" is...Lucifer always had a crush on both Lilith and Eve. Eve was of course was Adam's wife and respected this union. But he could not help but smile warmly every time he saw her. As for Lilith...no word needed as they are a perfect couple. It's like Asherah herself meant them to be together in the first place...oh, mom. Your and your thing called "Love"...so confusing, yet so simple at times.</p><p> </p><p>Still, he laid his head against the pillow and silently started the ceiling...imagining he can see through the ceiling and staring at the portal to the Divine Heaven. He could not help but smile. He felt proud for Eve...for Uriel...for even Gabriel to see them all grown up and different. Who said the oldest brother cannot be proud of his younger siblings like Mom and Dad are?</p><p> </p><p>And with that proudness in his lips, Lucifer would gently close his eyes and gradually fallen into a Meditative state with one final thought in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>So Dysfunctional Lucifer's Family is...</p><p>From Heaven's side.</p><p>And From Hell's Side.</p><p>And Lucifer would never trade it with anything else.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>